Pokémon Mystery Dungeon - Guardians of the Sky
by Aguion12
Summary: Step one: Take a foul-mouthed, violent, slightly sadistic girl with no regards for her life, turn her into a Vulpix, take away her memories and dropkick her uncounsious into an unknown place. Step Two: Add a somewhat snarky Riolu, a Zorua with some emotional problems, a Guild of Explorers, and a time-stream more f***ed up than a pornstar. Step three: Sit back and enjoy the chaos.
1. The Fallen Pokémon in the Beach

Alright, first fanfiction I post on the site! Hope this one gets more fans than the other two on Fimfiction, tho.

Anyways, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky! Best game of the series, hands down.

This will be my own take on the game. Yeah yeah, same plot, same enemies, yadda, yadda. Well, no actually. This is basically to see my point of view if the main character really acted like I would, though this isn't a self-insert by far. There will be training between missions, new characters, different dialogues, and all that, just to spice things up.

Even then, here's a few things that will be special here:

 **1 - Power levels are bullshit; a level 5 Zorua can learn Night Daze if it tries hard enough, but it will be way harder than learning Feint Attack, for example.**

 **2 - Every Pokémon will have an Egg Move, and it is possible learning TM and Egg Moves via training; that's basically anime canon, by now.**

 **3 - Pokémon can invent and mix moves; that will be pretty important later, when our protagonists meet a certain high-level Explorer Team.**

 **4 - None of that 'It's little effective' crap; if it's immune, it's immune.**

 **5 - No evolution my ass; there's an explanation for why future Pokémon are blocked from evolving, but present time Pokémon can evolve if they want. Yeah, they can stop their evolution for as much time as they want too.**

I _think_ that's all; if I remember anything else I'll put on the next chapter or something. Without further ado, enjoy the story.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I don't own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, Ash would have a Ninetales.**

 **-XXXXX-**

"Alright! Today is the day!" Sounded an eager voice through the whole cliff; the voice belonged to a Riolu who was eagerly looking around. He smiled at the decorations scattered around the area, snickering for a moment at the sight of the Pokémon totems before recomposing himself and narrowing eyes at the Wigglytuff-shaped house. "We'll finally join Wigglytuff's Guild!"

His companion, a small Zorua, walked behind him with a strained smile. "I-I don't know, Spike. They're supposed to have a super hard training, and while I know we'll be able to pass through it, I want to train a bit more before trying to join. I want to impress the Guildmaster."

Spike deflated a bit, clearly disappointed, but shook his head and smiled at his friend. "It's okay, Luna. We're doing this for you, remember? We're turning into Explorers to find out more about this treasure of yours." He nodded towards the collar around the Zorua's neck. "If you want to train a bit more then okay." He looked back towards the guild with a frown. "I was really hyped, though. Oh well."

Luna walked behind his friend and patted him on the back. "I'm sorry." She muttered. "We'll train today just to be sure we're ready and then we'll come back tomorrow, alright?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

Spike sighed with a small smile. He couldn't understand his friend, normally she is forceful, brash, short-tempered, panicky in certain circumstances and a bit foul-mouthed, but sometimes she did a complete one eighty and became meek and self-conscious; he was used to it though, being friends for eleven years, ever since they were eight-years-old kids tended to do that. "Alright, at Beach Cave as always?"

Luna nodded in both affirmation and gratitude. "Sure."

The moment they started to walk down the stairs, two figures, a Zubat and a Koffing, revealed themselves from the hiding spot they were in. They looked at the pair before turning to each other and grinning evilly.

* * *

A few minutes later they were walking in a confortable silence through the beach, heading for the nearest Mystery Dungeon. Luna looked around and stopper, taking in the sight of the sunset, with Bubbles blown by the Krabby floating around, making the view even more beautiful. "No matter how many times I see this, it never loses its magic."

"Yeah…" Spike murmured, staring at the Bubbles floating in the air. He slowly lifted his hand and popped one that came close, smiling at the resulting sound and small spray of water. They kept looking for a few moments, before Luna turned back towards the cave and Spike quickly followed her.

They walked for a few more moments before Spike caught sight of something ahead. "What…" He squinted, trying to identify whatever it was before gasping when he finally succeeded. "Luna, someone collapsed in the sand!" He cried and dashed towards the fallen Pokémon.

"What-" Luna stopped herself and widened her eyes when she saw it. "The _fuck?!_ " She shouted and dashed forwards as well.

They reached the fallen Pokémon in seconds, Spike kneeled besides it to see if it was alive while Luna stopped near and examined the Pokémon. It was a quadruped like her, and seemed to be some kind of fox as well; it had a short reddish-orange fur, six red tails that curled in the ends and a red curled mane. "She's alright." Spike sighed in relief, Luna following his example. "Thank Arceus for that, eh?"

"Do you know her?" The Zorua asked.

"No, never seen her before." Spike murmured. He put a hand on the Vulpix's shoulder and gently shook her. "Hey, wake up please. Are you alright?" He asked gently.

The Vulpix stirred for a moment and slowly opened her eyes. She came to her feed unsteadily and looked at the other two present. She tilted her had to the side. "Uh, hi? Where am I?"

"Shit." Luna hissed under her breath. "You're in the beach near Treasure Town; the one that leads to Beach Cave."

"Oh. Never heard of it." She said with a sheepish smile.

Spike and Luna sweatdropped. "Do you remember where you came from?" Spike asked the Vulpix, who paused for a moment before shaking her head. "Do you remember anything at all?"

The Fire-type looked at her body. "Well, aside from the fact that I was a human, nope." She said nonchalantly.

The local duo blinked in shock. "Human?" Luna asked in disbelief before trading looks with Spike. "Were you smoking Rare Candy or something?"

"All I know is that last night I was a human." The Fire-type shrugged.

"That doesn't answer my question." Luna muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alright, okay." Spike stopped them before they could derail even more. "Should we call you Vulpix or do you like another name?" He asked the Vulpix.

She paused for a moment, looking down with a paw over her lower lip. Suddenly she started to remember… voices…

" _H-Hold on!"_

" _Don't you dare release my hand now, or I swear I'll-"_

" _N-No! FAIRY!"_

"Well… I do remember something, but I think is more of a nickname than anything." She said hesitantly. _'What the hell was that?'_

"Anything we can call you works." Luna shrugged.

The Vulpix nodded and extended her paw forwards. "Then call me… Fairy."

Spike smiled and shook her paw. "Spike, it's a pleasure meeting you."

Luna did it as well. "Luna, I say the same."

Fairy smiled with a nod. "So, what were you two doing before you found me?"

The other two looked at each other. Spike raised an eyebrow in a silent question, and Luna looked away for a moment before nodding. "We were going to train at the Beach Cave." Luna started.

"We're training to become Explorers! I think we're ready, but Miss Shifty Personality here thinks we should make sure." Spike scoffed, causing Fairy to snicker and Luna to narrow her eyes at him.

Fairy shook her head and looked at the Riolu. "What are Explorers anyways?"

Luna's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, you really _aren't_ from here, are you?"

"I told you, I was a human until yesterday." Fairy rolled her eyes.

"Basically Explorers are Pokémon who go around exploring places, making discoveries, searching for treasure and helping Pokémon in need, basically." Spike simplified before Luna could throw herself into a rant about how Explorers were awesome.

Luna recoiled as if in pain. "That explanation was so bad it _hurt!_ " She cried out. "But yeah, that's the gist of it. I was always a sucker for legends and lore, you know? And the day I found this-" She pointed to her collar. "-it became my personal treasure instantly." She smiled with pride. "My dream is to discover and explore new places and find out where my Relic Fragment fits!"

Fairy approached the Zorua to have a better look of the collar. It was a small rock with a flat side wrapped with a string to form a collar; the flat side had a drawing of sorts, and the other seemed to fit into something. "Cool."

Suddenly, a purple blur shot between them and ripped the Fragment from Luna's neck, causing the Zorua to gasp and turn to the thief. "Heh-heh-heh, look at this, Koffing!" A Zubat said to a Koffing.

"Whoa-hoh-hoh! Good find, Zubat!" The Koffing replied.

"Hey! What the ever-lasting _hell_ are you two doing?!" Luna barked at the thieves.

The Zubat looked at the Zorua, then looked around for a moment. "Who, us?" He smirked. "Collecting our reward."

"That's Luna's treasure!" Spike shouted.

"Treasure you say? Oh-hoh-hoh, this should be valuable then." Koffing commented.

"No way we're giving it to you wimps now. Eheh-heh-heh-heh!" Zubat laughed.

" _Who the fuck are you calling a wimp?!_ " Fairy yelled.

"Why, you of course! Or are you going to do something about it?" Koffing inquired.

" _Quick Attack!_ " Spike shouted and rushed towards the Poison-types; Zubat and Koffing did a double-take and quickly dodged the attack. Spike landed on his feet, turned, and jumped again, paw ready to strike. "Force Palm!" He called and struck Koffing. The round ball of poisonous gas was sent flying a few feet back, stopping short from impacting the border of the Beach Cave.

Zubat looked at his partner and tightened his grip on the Relic Fragment before turned to the other two just in time to see Fairy preparing her own Move. "Ember!" She shouted and sent forwards a volley of small fireballs, nearly all of them heading straight at Zubat. The bat flinched and started to dodge the attacks, but a few of them still made contact.

Just as the incoming barrage stopped, Luna appeared out of thin air, Dark-typed energy coursing through her body, and she slammed her tail hard at the Poison/Flying-type. "Feint Attack!" She cried as her foe was sent flying towards her partner, unfortunately still holding her treasure. "Give me back my Relic Fragment!" She roared.

Zubat shook his head as he flew up a moment before impacting Koffing. "So they can actually fight, eh? Let's go, they can't follow us in the cave!" He told his partner. While Koffing bobbed up and down, his version of a nod, and shot towards the mystery dungeon, Zubat turned to the incoming trio. "Supersonic!" He cried out and sent forth a wave of discordant sound.

Spike and Luna stopped on their tracks and gripped their ears, trying to block the sound. Zubat laughed before flying inside the Cave, following Koffing. "Gah, that was awful!" Fairy whimpered as she rubbed her ears. "I guess having an improved hearing can be a double-edged sword."

"Nonononono- OW!" Luna started to panic and shake her head wildly, but a blunt impact in the back of her head – courtesy of a certain six-tailed fire fox – snapped her out of it.

"Calm down, girl!" Fairy admonished and turned to the Cave. "They're in the Beach Cave; it shouldn't be too hard to catch up with them."

"Looks like we'll be training after all, eh?" Spike chuckled while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. I'm going to make those two _pay_." Luna snarled. She shook her head and turned to Fairy. "Alright, gotta go. See you around!" She said before running to the Cave.

"What?! Hell no, I'm not leaving you like this!" Fairy shouted and started to run after the Dark-type besides Spike. "It became my problem when they decided to fuck with one of my friends."

Luna slowed enough for the other two to be able to catch up with her and sent a grateful smile towards Fairy. The trio looked forward in determination as they finally entered the Mystery Dungeon.

* * *

"What is this place anyways?" Fairy asked, observing the rock formations around her. "It feels… off."

"It's a Mystery Dungeon. It's a… something something anomaly in the space-time that spawns around sometimes. But time is messed up right now, so they're popping around like balloons." Luna explained.

"And you said mine was bad." Spike grumbled. "But yeah, the time flow is weird in some places; out of synch with the rest of the world or something. Never really seen it myself, but I heard the rumors."

"The Mystery Dungeons are always changing their layout and items, most of the Pokémon inside are mindless or are being controlled or something and only want to battle, and if you get knocked out you'll wake up outside with half your money and way less items than when you entered." Luna finished. The trio turned a corner and almost immediately found themselves face-to-face with their first enemies, a Kabuto and a Corsola.

"Oh, come on! Double resistance, really?" Fairy groaned.

"Don't worry, those guys are ridiculously easy to deal with." Spike said with a dismissive wave. "Our training is more 'let's see if I can send this guy to the other side of the room with my attack' than a real battle. Seriously, look at this." He walked towards both Rock/Water types and grinned. When the Kabuto jumped at him with a Tackle, Spike ducked under the tackle. "Force Palm!" He called and struck the Pokémon, sending it flying. Then he approached the Corsola and spun on his right leg, delivering a swift kick before the pink coral could react. "Low Kick!" He shouted with a grin, the kick with enough strength to send his foe flying and impact the other mid-air, knocking both of them out. "See? Ultra easy." He said with a nonchalant shrug.

Luna and Fairy sweatdropped. "Kinda disappointing." Fairy commented.

"An immense let-down, you mean." Luna murmured.

The trio turned to see a Shellder jumping into view. The Water-type located them and steadily started to jump towards the group. "Dibs!" Fairy shouted. "Alright, earlier I remembered my attacks, must be some kind of instinct for Pokémon-"

"It is." Spike and Luna confirmed with a nod.

"So I'm pretty sure I can do it again, let's see…" She trailed off, squinting her eyes in deep thought before they widened. "Ohhh~ I'll keep that one as a surprise for Dumb and Dumber, for now I'll use…" She narrowed her eyes at the Shellder, who stopped a few feet from her. "Energy Ball!" She shouted and a sphere of Grass-typed energy formed in front of her muzzle before shooting towards her foe. The sphere exploded and sent the Shellder tumbling back until it finally impacted the wall.

Spike applauded her with an impressed look and Luna facepawed. "Darkrai dammit, even she is stronger than me! And if she's telling the truth, then she wasn't even a Pokémon for a full day!" Spike sent her a look.

"Whoever the fuck dropkicked me into this place at least had the courtesy of giving me useful moves." The Vulpix giggled with a wink.

"That's convenient. Hey, what was that about another move?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see." Fairy struck her tongue at him. "But I'll tell you one thing: it's my Egg Move."

"Or at least it would be if you actually had hatched from an egg." The Riolu pointed out.

Luna frowned. "I can see this getting confusing pretty fast."

Fair shrugged as she led them towards another corridor. "If I'm going to stay like this for whoever knows how long, then I at least need to get used to talking like I was always a Pokémon. It'll save a lot of headache and won't raise suspicions from the others. You guys are cool with the fact that I was a human, but what if someone that isn't finds out? I don't want to get chased out of the dimension with torches and pitchforks."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut her mouth. "I see your point." She conceded. She looked around for a bit and nodded. "We must be getting near to the staircase."

"What." Fairy deadpanned.

"Yeah, I see it." Spike pointed forwards.

"What." Fairy repeated, looking to the direction Spike was pointing, and sure enough there was a hole on the floor with stone steps leading to a lower level of the dungeon.

"We didn't tell you?" Spike asked. "Mystery Dungeons has multiple levels, and the way you get around them is by walking up – or down, depends on the Dungeon – those stairs."

"…what."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Luna groaned and walked behind Fairy so she could push her forwards. "Come on, I want my Relic Fragment, and I want it _today!_ "

* * *

"Anything else I should know about those dungeons before my brain blue-screens again?" Fairy asked drily when she finally rebooted herself a few minutes later. "Seriously, what the hell?"

"Nothing comes to mind. Honestly, I guess we're so used to it that we just don't question what happens in these places." Spike shrugged.

"Well there's some Pokémon who use the Dungeons as hideouts or even shops." Luna pointed out. "Practically every outlaw uses a Mystery Dungeon as a place to hide until they can come out without half of the world chasing them. Never really works."

Fairy shook her head. "I know I should be freaking out about the messed up place I ended in – no offense –, but I find myself unable to."

"Why?" Luna asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity.

"Because I've probably seen worse." Fairy grimaced. "Which really worries me."

They spent a few more minutes walking around the Beach Cave, almost walking face-first into dead-ends once or twice, and fighting a seemingly endless horde of Pokémon that few to only one hit, no matter the move they were using; even Fairy's Ember.

"Man, this is… kinda sad" Fairy commented as she held a Shellder closed with a paw. The Water-type tried to jump out of her grip or open its shell to launch an attack, but it simply couldn't. "I almost feel bad for those guys. They're so weak I think I can knock them out with a Tail Whip."

"But Tail Whip doesn't deal damage." Luna deadpanned from atop a Corsola she was riding cow-girl style. The pink and blue Rock/Water-type tried its best to knock her down, but ended up running in circles.

"My point exactly."

"Alright girls, let's go already. There are two Poison-typed chickens who are long overdue for a beating." Spike pointed out from near the stairs that led to the Beach Cave Pit.

"Eh, I saw Zubat flying around the room earlier; he saw us and flew up the stairs." Luna said. "And the next level it the end of the cave, remember? It's a dead-end. But yeah, you're right. Let's go beat those two up." She jumped down from her place atop Corsola and immediately disappeared. "Feint Attack." She said as she reappeared behind the Rock/Water-type and shoulder-slammed it.

"Alright then." Fairy shrugged as she grabbed the Shellder and hurled it above her shoulder. She disappeared just like Luna and appeared directly under the falling Pokémon, attacking it with her tails and sending it flying to a wall. "Feint Attack."

"Are you sure that's not your Egg Move?" Spike asked as he stood up and walked to the next level.

"Trust me, it's worth the wait." The Vulpix said with a feral grin. "They won't know what hit them." She suddenly paused when she entered the next level. "Hey Luna, how good are you with your Illusions?"

"I never got an unbiased opinion – a mom will always tell her children they're awesome – but I think I'm alright. What do you have in mind?" Luna asked her friend, Fairy just grinned mischievously and whispered her plan on the Zorua's ear. Luna was quick to copy her expression. "Oh~ this is going to be _good_."

A few minutes later Koffing and Zubat flew down from the place on the ceiling they were hiding in. They both looked around, and seeing no sign of the trio they stole the Fragment from, they relaxed. "Are they gone?" Koffing asked with a sigh.

"Looks like it." Zubat nodded before growling. "Dammit this is humiliating! We're hiding from freaking children!"

"To be fair, they are pretty strong." Koffing pointed out.

"And because of this thing that maybe isn't even valuable!" He released an exasperated sigh. "Let's just go while they're gone, hopefully we won't bump into them on the way out."

"Do you really think you're that lucky?" Both thieves froze in place, and slowly turned to look behind them, coming face to face with a smirking Riolu leaning against a rock. Spike waved at them. "Sup?"

They started to head the opposite way, and found themselves looking at a Zorua inspecting her paws. Luna looked up with an 'innocent' smile. "Going somewhere?"

They started to back off against a rock and upwards, hoping that their enemies couldn't reach them if they were high enough. They didn't take on account the fact that one of the Pokémon was missing, and that this Pokémon was laying atop the rock they were floating close to. "Heeeeere's Fairy!" The Vulpix whispered on their ears.

The absolutely did _not_ scream like the little bitches they are.

"H-How did you sneak on us?!" Koffing yelped. Luna cleared her throat with a deadpan. "Oh, right."

"And for the record, everyone here is older than eighteen, we just didn't evolve yet." Fairy said. "Why do you think we're swearing like it's the end of the world and not giving a flying _fuck_ about it?"

"Because this generation is pretty much a lost cause?" Zubat meekly asked.

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but closed it with a grimace and a nod. "Point taken." He finally conceded.

"Doesn't matter, you have something that's mine, and I want it back. So, are you going to give it to us, or will we need to take it from your unconscious selves?" Luna growled menacingly, Dark energy coursing through her body.

Zubat and Koffing looked at each other and narrowed their eyes at the trio. "Sorry, but we won't give it to you that easily." Zubat sneered.

Fairy grinned maniacally. "I was hoping you'd say that." She laughed and jumped down to her friends. "Alright then, it's a battle!" She announced and crouched down, ready to pounce. Luna mimicked her and Spike ease into his own stance, legs separated, left in front, left forepaw forwards and right forepaw parallel to his torso.

A random tune started to play in Fairy's head.

"Wing Attack!" Zubat shouted and rushed towards the trio. Spike and Fairy easily jumped out of the way, and Luna grinned as she stood her ground.

"Sucker Punch!" She called and punched Zubat between his eyes, turning his own inertia against him. "Scratch!" She scratched him with her other paw, sending him flying.

Spike turned to the other Pokémon and jumped towards him. "Quick Attack!" White energy blazed around him as his speed doubled and came really close to hit his foe, but twisted in the air to try another hit. "Force Palm!" Unfortunately, Koffing backed out of the range and Spike fell to the ground, knees bent. "I can handle this, help Luna!" He shouted to Fairy. The Vulpix weighted her options, remembering what they talked when they were planning their strategy.

" _Alright, we know how to surprise those two, now let's talk about how we'll fight." Fairy said. "Any of us can handle them, I'm sure, but I still want to know what you two have."_

" _I know a few of moves, but most of them depend a lot of the occasion." Spike admitted. "Quick Attack, Force Palm, Low Kick, Copycat, Endure, Counter, Feint, Iron Tail and Blaze Kick."_

" _Nice set." Fairy whistled._

" _I have fewer moves, but they are more offensive." Luna said. "Feint Attack, Pursuit, Shadow Ball, Fury Swipes, Scratch, Sucker Punch and Dark Pulse."_

 _Fairy stared at her blankly. "You know Dark Pulse. And you said I'm more powerful than you."_

 _Luna looked away with a blush. "I learned it very recently; it may be powerful, but I'm having some problems with the aim and the recoil."_

 _Fairy nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, I have Quick Attack, Ember, Energy Ball, Feint Attack, Confuse Ray, Tail Whip, Roar and-" She smirked at the other two. "Secret."_

 _Spike and Luna groaned in exasperation._

Fairy looked down. While Spike had no ranged attacks, and his stronger Moves would do less damage because of Koffing's typing, but he looked way more experienced than Luna when it came to fighting. Also, Luna only had three attacks that were useful against Zubat; Feint Attack to come close without being noticed, Pursuit if he tried to go too far, and Shadow Ball as a ranged attack. Dark Pulse would be there too, but if she couldn't aim for the broad side of a barn, then it would be impossible to hit the bat.

One look at Luna's battle was all it took for Fairy to make her decision.

Luna evaded another Wing Attack coming for her and ran to a nearby boulder, climbing atop of hit for height. "Shadow Ball!" She shouted and fired the Ghost-typed sphere of energy, but Zubat's chaotic flight made it easy for him to evade and prepare his counter-attack.

"Supersonic!" He fired another wave of sound, making Luna yell in pain and fall against the rock, clutching both of her ears. Zubat smirked and darted forwards, preparing for the kill as he opened his maw. "Bite!" Unfortunately for him, Fairy had other plans.

Coming out of her invisibility, Fairy slammed her Dark covered tails on Zubat before he could reach the fallen fox. "Feint Attack!" She called as the bat rocketed away until he impacted the wall. Fairy blinked. "Damn, I'm asking Spike to teach me Iron Tail. If this is any indication, I'll be hit-killing a Tyranitar in no time." She joked.

"Yeah, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that." Luna chuckled as she stood up. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." Fairy smiled.

Zubat slowly lifted himself from the ground and growled. "Alright, no more Mr Nice Guy, I'm knocking you both out right now! Air Cutter!" Both his wing glowed for a moment and he whipped both forwards, sending forth a crescent wave of wind.

Fairy and Luna jumped to opposite sides, evading the attack by inches, and landed on their paws. "We need to bring him down already." Luna growled.

Fairy nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Could you bring him close to Koffing? I have a plan." Luna looked at her for a second and nodded in confirmation. Fairy turned to the other fight and saw Spike struggling against Koffing, who was bombarding the area with Sludge Bombs; Spike could dodge them easily, but he was unable to attack. "Spike, Steel is immune to Poison!" Fairy shouted before turning to the Zorua. "Take care."

The Riolu looked at her in confusion before blinking and smirking. He waited for a Sludge Bomb to come close to him and jumped into the air with a twirl. "Iron Tail!" His tail gained a metallic glint and batted the incoming Sludge Bomb, sending it back flying towards a wide-eyed Koffing.

While the Koffing shook himself to take the sludge out of his face, Fairy sped towards him. "Quick Attack!" The attack was sufficient to send Koffing flying back a few feet, coming close to the Zubat that was escaping from being hit by a storm of Shadow Ball, courtesy of Luna. Fairy changed her course and stopped beside Spike, whispering her plan to him. Spike smiled and nodded, and they both began to corral the thieves. "Quick Attack!"

Instead of hitting the thieves, they just passed near them, causing them to flinch back and recoil a few inches. Luna saw what they were doing and decided to help. "Shadow Ball!" She fired the Ghost sphere near Zubat, causing the same effect.

Under the repeated assault, Zubat and Koffing were forced to retreat a few feet, hovering on top of a boulder, with Koffing on top of Zubat. "Drat, they are strong!" Zubat yelped when Spike attacked a bit too close for confort.

Fairy came out of the invisibility of her Feint Attack a few feet on top of Koffing, near the roof of the cave. "You saw nothing, Jackasses!" She grinned maniacally as she fell. "Face my most powerful attack!" Her body started to glow faintly, embers starting to lick her fur.

Spike went wide-eyed when he realized was her attack was, and decided to change things slightly. He Quick Attacked his way on top of the rock below Zubat and twisted himself into a handstand, his own feet starting to blaze. Koffing was paralyzed with fear because of the attack coming from above, and Zubat was too stunned by the Riolu to move.

Fairy's body was engulfed with fire as she fell on Koffing like a comet and Riolu launched himself upwards, spearing Zubat on the gut. _"Flare Blitz!" "Blaze Kick!"_ Both attacks impacted their targets and then each other, causing an enormous explosion that rocked the whole cave.

Luna had to carve her claw on the floor so she wouldn't be send flying by the shockwave, and she whipped her head towards the cloud of smoke and dust that followed afterwards. "Spike! Flare!" She cried fearfully.

From the smoke, two figures emerged; Spike, bearing a few scorch marks, scratches and a smug smirk, and Fairy, with her own bruises and glowing faintly. "I _love_ Flash Fire." She sighed.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, you look way better than I am, at least."

Luna sighed in relief. "Thank Yveltal you're both safe."

"That sounds contradictory." Fairy commented.

"She reverences Dark-type legendaries. Kind of like the Psychic-types do with Mew." Spike clarified.

"Oh yeah, she did say 'Darkrai dammit' earlier." Fairy mused before looking back at the slowly clearing smoke, straight at the fallen Zubat and the artifact near him. She walked towards it, grabbed it, and threw it towards Luna. She started to walk back to her friends until she stopped and turned to the recuperating Pokémon. "Quick question, why didn't you flee using the passage?" She pointed at the hole on the far wall that let the Sunlight come through, with enough space for a medium-sized Pokémon o pass without touching the water coming from the same hole. Both thieves stared blankly at the passage before groaning and flopping back to the ground. Fairy smirked and resumed walking towards her group.

* * *

They sat on the sand of the beach, letting the waves hit them as they stared at the setting sun. "So, what now?" Fairy asked.

"Honestly, I think I'm finally ready to enter the Guild." Luna said with a nod.

Spike turned to her, grinning. "Really, now? I think they're still open, y'know?"

"I know, we can go there in a few minutes." Luna nodded absentminded. "For now, we need to talk about another thing." She turned to Fairy. "What are _you_ going to do now?"

Fairy blinked and looked upwards with a frown. "I have no idea. Aside from you two, no one knows me, and there's also the thing with me being turned into a Pokémon." She looked at her body. "Honestly, I don't know if I actually mind being a Pokémon, but I want to know who I was and why the hell I turned into a Vulpix in the first place."

Spike and Luna looked at each other and simultaneously nodded. "You could come with us." Spike offered.

Fairy blinked in surprise. "Come again?"

"Yeah!" Luna smiled. "You seem to be a natural when it comes to fighting, you maintained your calm during the whole Dungeon – except for the stairs thing – and you came up with a good strategy on the fly, helping us win the fight way easier than we would if you _weren't_ here. Also, Explorers discovers all kinds of things, it would be a matter of time until we stumbled into a lead on what happened to you."

Fairy nodded in understanding. "And I'll have someplace to stay and with friends at that." She paused for a moment before shrugging. "Eh, why not? It's not like there's anything better than that for now." She said with a smirk.

"Yes!" Spike and Luna shouted and high-fived. "Let's go to the guild, we can join now!" Spike called and started to run to the Wigglytuff's Guild.

"Wait!" Luna called and ran after him, Fairy following them with a laugh.

And with that, our trio of friends started the biggest adventure of their lives. An adventure where they will find power, make friends as well as enemies, and end up as heroes for the Pokémon-kind.

Arceus help us all.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Aguion:** So, what do you think?

 **Fairy:** Eh,could be worse.

 **Spike:** Considering how bad the first chapter of the first fanfic he wrote was, that's really good, actually.

 **Luna:** Even then, I hope you improve in the future.

 **Aguion:** *sigh* Everybody is a critic. But I appreciate it. If you have something to say, do not hesitate! Unless it's just hate, then you can shove you review up your ass.

This is Aguion12 signing off!


	2. The Birth of Team Guardians!

Oh wow, this received much more attention than I was expecting, especially in one day! Because of your kind reviews, the fact that the next scenes were really linear, and a lot of free time, I got enough inspiration to write a new chapter. Now you know why the title is "Guardians of the Sky".

Speaking of review, thanks for the tips, St Elmo's Fire! I'll try to remember them, but I honestly wouldn't bet much on it, because of two things:

\- I'm writing this for fun only, so I have more things to do instead of listening to Black Gryph0n's "Nervous" ten times in three days. If you like the story, good! If you don't like the plot, the characters or simply the way I write, well, the exit is to the right.

\- I'm a Brazilian guy who never even studied English; I shouldn't be able to write this _at all_.

So basically I'll capitalize the same words the game does (like Pokémon or Mystery Dungeon) as well as things I think it's important to (like Guild or Moves). Pokémon names as well, since their species _is_ their names (Fairy, Spike and Luna are nicknames more than anything, I even edited last chapter to highlight that, when Spike asks Fairy if they should call here Vulpix or if she had a peferred name).

Thanks for the ok and line breakers correction, though, I will be careful with it for now on.

The quiz only serves to choose what the player will be, and since I had already chosen Vulpix for Fairy, it would be pointless. The Ribbon is actually the color I received in my current gameplay.

Ah! I knew I forgot something when I wrote the "rules" of this fic! You probably already noticed the first and the last ones:

 **6 – More than four Moves; that only works on the games, people, and I giving this a more realistic view than that.**

 **7 – One ability per Pokémon; mostly so I won't trip when writing a battle, and having two abilities sometimes is bullshit.**

 **8 – I'll use my own mechanics when it comes to Moves; sometimes from the anime sometimes from the games, sometimes I'll invent because I think it could work like that.**

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

 **-XXXXX-** **  
**

 **I don't own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, Ash would have won a League by now.**

 **-XXXXX-**

They stood in front of the guild while the sun set on the horizon; Fairy, Spike and Luna had to crane their necks to look at the whole building, but Fairy kept looking at it for longer than the others, as this was the first time she saw the place. She turned and observed her surroundings with curiosity before following the other two to a hole on the floor with a grate placed on it, preventing Pokémon from falling.

"So, we'll register as apprentices?" Fairy asked.

Spike and Luna nodded. "Yep. We'll be slowly climbing the ranks until the Guildmaster turns us into a real Exploration team." Spike said. "Now, we have to stand on top of the hole so they will know we're here and want to enter."

Luna walked forwards and stood on top of the grate; a second later, they heard a voice coming from the hole. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" A second voicxce followed soon after.

"The footprint is Zorua's! The footprint is Zorua's!" The first replied.

A second later, the second voice was heard again. "You may ENTER!" Luna nodded absentmindedly before hearing the same voice. "Someone's with you! So get those strangers to stand up THERE one at a TIME!"

Luna walked aside and Spike immediately replaced her. "Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!"

"… You may ENTER! Now the third one, get on the GRATE!"

Spike changed places with Fairy. "Pokémon Detected! Pokémon Detected!"

"This is getting old." Fairy muttered.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!"

"… You may ENTER!"

"Finally!" Luna sighed.

"Nerves?" Spike asked his companion. Luna nodded.

The earth suddenly began to shake and the gate was lifted from the ground, scaring those present slightly. "Holy crap!" Fairy exclaimed with wide eyes. When the gate was fully open, the trio looked at each other. "Let's enter." The Vulpix nodded and began to walk inside, Spike and Luna close behind.

"Huh, so the Guild is actually underground." Luna mused, looking at the hole on the floor that led them to the Guild. The three of them began to make their way down, and when they touched solid ground again, they were marveled by the sight.

The room was spacious, decorated with vines, grass and flowers. To either side of the group, there was a panel with papers pinned to them; there was a second ladder leading to another lower level besides the one they used, and there were multiple Pokémon inside, chatting and inspecting the panels from earlier. To the left of the room, if you were looking away from the stairs, there was a stand made of rocks with a Chimecho floating there.

"Whoa…" Luna breathed, looking around with glee. Spike and Luna did as well, but they were calmer than the Zorua. "I can't believe I'm finally here…"

"I can. I've only known you for a day, but I already know you're way stronger than you give yourself credit for." Fairy said with a smile, prompting Luna to smile back.

"Ahem." The trio turned around to find a Chatot standing a few feet away. "It was you three that just came in, right?" The trio nodded. "I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts and Guilmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon!"

The trio smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Fairy said.

"Now shoo! We don't have time for salespeople or silly surveys." He said as he waved them off with a wing.

Spike facefaulted, Luna's eye twitched and Fairy narrowed hers dangerously. "I take it back, I'm Blitzing you the first chance I get." She growled lowly, the temperature around her rising slightly.

Spike shook his head. "I'm sorry, Chatot, but that's not why we're here. We want to form an Exploration team; we're here to be trained by the Guild."

Chatot recoiled in shock, his wings snapping up. "T-Trained by the Guild?!" He calmed himself down and turned his back to the trio, muttering quietly but still loud enough for the others to hear him. "It's rare to see people wanting to apprentice at the Guild these days, especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves that!"

Fairy snorted. "We can take it."

Chatot whipped his head around, staring at the Vulpix. "Come again?"

"About an hour ago, my friend here had her pendant stolen by thieves. Twenty minutes later they were a heap on the ground from the beating we gave them in order to getting it back. Trust me, we can take it." She clarified with narrowed eyes and a smirk.

He stared at her for a few seconds before smiling. "It even _rarer_ to see people this determined. Alright, let's sign your team up right away! Come with me, please." He said as he turned again and skipped towards the ladder leading to the other level, the three friends right behind him.

"This is the Guild's second underground floor, the place where the apprentices work." Chatot explained at they reached the ground of that floor. The room had the same size of the one above, if not a little bigger; to their right was a stand in the format of a Croagunk's head with its jaws open, a real Croagunk standing inside along with a cauldron filled with a bubbling purple liquid. To their left was located a door with a strange symbol marked on it and large window. In each side of the room was located a corridor. "Team registration is this way." He said as he skipped towards the door.

The trio walked along with his, and Luna looked at the window with a smile. "Hey, we can see the outside!"

"The Guild's built in a cliff." Fairy deadpanned before Chatot could open his beak to offer his own reply.

"Oh yeah…"

"Now, this is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber." Chatot announced, pointing at the door with a wing. "On no account- I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." He warned before turning to said door. "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" He called and walked inside, waving a wing for the other to follow.

The inside of the Guildmaster's chambers was way smaller than the previous room, little less than half the space. The room was symmetric, each side having flowers, a torch, a chest full with all sorts of things, and a window with flags in either side of it. On the far wall was pinned a bigger flag, and in the middle of the room was a red carpet with a big pink Pokémon standing on. "Guildmaster! I present to you three Pokémon that wish to join our Guild as apprentices!" Chatot exclaimed with a proud smile. A moment passed, and Chatot's smile slowly slipped from his beak. "G-Guildmaster? Um… Guildmaster?" Chatot tried again with a pleading tone.

Another few seconds passed, and then Wigglytuff's body blurred and he was suddenly staring at them with big eyes and a wide smile. "I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the Guild's Guildmaster!" He announced. "You want to form an exploration team? What are you waiting for? Let's go for it!" He walked closer to the trio and looked directly at them. "First we must register your team's name and Leader!"

The group sweatdropped. "We… didn't think about that." Spike admitted.

"So, who's the leader?" Fairy asked.

"Well, out of the three of us Luna is the one who wanted to be an explorer the most, with her Relic and all." Spike pointed out. "And I think she's the most knowledgeable of the team as well."

"What? No, I'm not." Luna protested. "You can ask me about a legend and I'll recite it to you like I spent a month training it, you can ask me to read footprint runes and I'll do it like it's as easy as reading English, but if you ask me anything about any species of Pokémon besides my own, about berries, about type matchup… I'll be useless! Not to mention I have no talent for being a leader. Remember that time I tried to act as one?"

Spike immediately winced. "Point taken." He then frowned. "But I don't think I'm fit for it either. My plans aren't that good, and most of my knowledge is about the places themselves and items like berries, seeds and orbs. Also, I don't work well under pressure, I just freeze up!"

"That leaves…" Luna trailed off as she turned to Fairy. The Vulpix raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be a natural leader, now that I think about it."

"You seem to know a lot about Pokémon species and types; you also maintained your calm and led us through the whole fight, coming with strategies that worked even when they looked like they shouldn't, you even told me to send Koffing's Sludge Bomb back at him with my Iron Tail, giving me strength ad immunity against the toxins!" Spike pointed out. "And you came up with that in less than a second, and also with the whole 'trap them for a final assult' plan that won us the fight. Luna's right, you're much more suited for this than either of us are."

Fairy looked at both of them for a second, Wigglytuff and Chatot keeping silent and waiting patiently for her answer. Then she sighed. "Earlier when we were fighting, decided not to try and remember my memories, but to get everything I could from my instincts instead. I remembered what a lot of items do, about type matchup and many things about various species and Moves; it also prompted me to keep calm and enjoy the fight instead, since it would keep me more focused and relaxed at the same time." She explained and smiled. "If you two are sure about this, then I'll be the team's leader and do my best to lead us to victories." Her smile turned into a smirk. "But if I step out of the way, don't be afraid of kicking me back into it."

Spike and Luna smiled and nodded. "Alright, one down, another to go. What will be the team's name?"

"Guardians." Fairy shrugged. "Don't know why but it sounds right, somehow."

The Riolu and the Zorua turned to each other, musing about the name and nodded. "Works for us." They chorused.

"Great!" Wigglytuff announced. "For now on, your Exploration team will be known as Team Guardians, with Fairy the Vulpix being your Leader!" He took a paper and a pen from Arceus-knows-where and started to write on it. "Registering~! Registering~! All set!" He put the paper on it place and jumped, falling back on the floor while striking a pose. "YOOM… TAH!" He grinned at the group. "Congratulation! From now on, you're an official Exploration team!" He cried out, gaining eager grins from the Guardians. He walked to the side of the room and grabbed a golden box from one of the chests before walking back to the group. "In celebration, I present you with this! A Pokémon Exploration Kit!" He said and put the box on the floor. "It has everything an exploration team needs. Come on, open it up!"

Fairy walked forwards and opened the box, Spike and Luna walking to either side of her. Inside was a round white badge with pale yellow wings on both sides of it and a pink crystal in the center, a brown bag with a red strap and a button that looked exactly like the badge, and a rolled-up parchment tied with a yellow strip. "These are the Exploration Badge, your official identification, a Treasure Bag, for storing items you found in the dungeons, and a Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience!" Wigglytuff explained. "Also, your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger space for your Treasure Bag. It's a wonderful bag~! Come on, have a peek inside!" Spike took the bag out and slung on his shoulder, opening it with another paw; inside the bag where three different items, a Yellow Ribbon, a Defense Scarf, and a Sneak Scarf.

"I'll have the ribbon, since I'll probably be the one dealing the most damage from both up close and from afar." Fairy said, taking the Ribbon and wrapping it around her left ear in a way it looked like a flower. "Spike will have the Defense Scarf since he'll be on the receiving end of a lot of physical attacks." Spike nodded and took out said scarf, wrapping it around his neck. "And Luna will have the Sneak Scarf for obvious reasons." Luna did the same as Spike with her own scarf. The three of them then turned to the Guildmaster. "We'll do our best." Fairy said with finality.

Wigglytuff smiled, this particular team was going to do amazing things, he just felt it! But he corrected them all the same. "Yup, but right now you're only apprenticing, so do your best… to train!" The group nodded with large and confident smiles.

Chatot whistled, catching the attention from the group. "Ahem, I'll lead you to your room. Please, follow me." He said and skipped – seriously, what does he have against flying? – out of the room, directing the group to the nearer corridor. The walked straight forwards, into the room on the end of the hallway.

"Alright! This is your room!" Chatot waved a wing around. The room was slightly smaller than the Guildmaster's, it had a window on the wall to the left of the entrance, and three beds near each other in the middle. "You will live here while you work for us. Things will be pretty busy tomorrow, so you better go to sleep early so you can rise earlier and live up to our code!" He said and left the room, leaving the Guardians alone.

The trio walked up to their beds; they were placed in a circle, inches from each other. Fairy took the one furthest from the entrance, Luna the one nearer to the window and Spike the remaining one. "We're finally explorers…" Luna hummed.

"I'm glad I decided to join you, Luna. This will be interesting…" Spike muttered and flopped on his bed.

"Interesting? One hell of an adventure, you mean." Fairy smirked. "The Guildmaster is different than I thought he would be, though."

Luna nodded. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn't that."

"He's nice, though." Spike pointed out. "Come on, let's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." The girls of the group nodded with yawns and settled down to sleep.

There were out in the matter of minutes.

* * *

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" A voice _boomed_ through the whole bedroom when morning came.

Fairy groaned and clutched her ears in agony. "What the hell is this voice?! Tone it down a little, would ya!" She yelled.

"Ah, good you're AWAKE!" The Pokémon standing at the entrance nodded satisfied while the Guardians weakly got on their paws, rubbing their earholes to get rid of the ringing and glaring at the him. "I'm Loudred, and I'm a fellow apprentice!" He announced. "If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! You do NOT want to make the Guildmaster ANGRY with that TEMPER of his!" He shouted and shivered. "Trust me on THAT."

"Alright, we'll be going. Now get the fuck out of here before I Roar you out." Fairy growled and turned to her team. "Let's go, we don't want to be late on our first day."

The four of them walked back to the second floor's lobby and saw all the recruits along with Chatot standing in formation there. "ALRIGHT! Got the ROOKIES!"

"Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" Chatot shouted while Loudred went to his place in the formation. Fairy stood on the far right of the first row, while Spike and Luna stood side-by-side behind her. "Everyone seems to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address." Chatot finally said after inspecting everyone. He turned to the door to the Guildmaster's chambers. "Guildmaster! The Guild is in full attendance!"

A moment later Wigglytuff walked out of his chambers with the usual wide eyes and smile, stopping in front of the apprentices. "Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew." Chatot nodded. After a moment, Wigglytuff snored _loudly_.

Everyone present facefaulted.

The other apprentices began to whisper among themselves while the Guardians sweatdropped. "Thank you, sir! We all value your… words of wisdom." Chatot said with a strained smile. "Alright Pokémon, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!"

Fairy Spike and Luna paid attention to the other apprentices while they did their morning routine. "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok, Pokémon, get to work!" Chatot nodded with a pleased face.

"HOORAY!" The other apprentices shouted and walked away.

Fairy Spike and Luna turned to Chatot. "So, what do _we_ do?" Fairy asked.

"Come here." He said and skipped away, flying up the ladder.

"Alright, you're just beginners for now," Chatot started when they stood in front of one of the panels on the first underground floor. "So we'll have you start off with this assignment. This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokémon from various regions post job requests here." He waved a wing at the panel behind him before looking at the group sternly. "You're aware that bad Pokémon are cropping up in large numbers, right?"

The group nodded. "Yeah, all because of the flow of time getting messed up. It's probably the reason why the Mystery Dungeons are appearing so much as well." Luna agreed.

Chatot pointed at her and nodded. "Precisely. Because of that, there has been an increased amount of jobs." He smiled. "With how well informed you three are, things will be much easier!" He turned to the Board and put a wing on his chin. "Now let's look for an easy job fit for a first mission…" He muttered as his eyes darted around the papers. After a moment he flew up and pointed at a certain one with his beak. "This will do."

The Guardians walked closer to it and read the job Chatot pointed out. "My name is Spoink, my pearl was stolen then sighed in a dangerous rocky bluff, please get it for me." Fairy skimmed through the paper before frowning. "So we're just going to fetch something that someone dropped eh? I suppose it's fair, since we're rookies and all."

"I'd rather go looking for treasure or taking out outlaws, but those are going to wait a bit, I guess." Spike sighed and Luna nodded in agreement.

Chatot laughed. "It's great to see mature Pokémon! I think I should apologize for thinking low of you yesterday; you're much more than kids with big dreams."

"You got the big dreams part right, at least." Luna snickered.

"Alright, let's get going." Fairy said, gaining nods from her teammates.

* * *

"This must be the bluff's entrance." Spike announced, holding the Wonder Map on his paws. "The mission's description said it was on the B7F level."

"A highly dangerous Dungeon." Fairy said, remembering Spoink's words, and smirked. "Sounds fun!"

"I know, right?" Spike agreed.

"I really hope you two don't kill all of us." Luna muttered. "Let's do our best!" The group nodded and ran inside the Drenched Bluff.

The best description someone could give the dungeon was _wet_. The whole cave had water banks and puddles literally everywhere; you had to pay a lot of attention not to fall on one unless you wanted to spend the rest of the dungeon wet. "Ugh, I already hate this place." Fairy groaned miserably. "Let's get this over with before I set this place on fire."

"This pace has seven floor, we'll be here for a while." Spike pointed out. "But on the plus side, we'll be fighting Pokémon we didn't fight before!" Right on cue, a Shellos turned a gorned and started to approach them. Spike's smile fell a little. "Of course, there will be a few old ones as well." He sighed.

"Energy Ball." Fairy deadpanned and fired the Grass sphere at the pink slug, taking it down instantly. "Let's just go."

They walked for a few minutes, taking down any enemy that stood on their way to the stairs and collecting any treasure they found even slightly useful. When they reached the first staircase leading to a lower floor, Fairy turned to Spike. "Say, since this dungeon is practically harmless to us, why don't we train for a bit? Use the Moves we have little experience or even learn new ones. I need to see how well I can Roar and Confuse Ray." She said as she walked down the steps.

Spíke thought for a second before nodding. "Well, I do need to train Feint, but I doubt there a Pokémon with Protect around here." He said. "But I guess I can train my Blaze Kick as well; I don't use it all that much since I already have Low Kick."

"Every Pokémon here is a Water, Ground or Rock-type; I don't think that's a good idea." Luna said. "Maybe you could train your Iron Tail on the Lileep and Anorith. I'll train my Dark Pulse a bit too."

"Speaking of which, could you teach me Iron Tail?" Fairy asked the Riolu. "The impact I did with my tails on my Feint Attack was really strong, I want to see how destructive it'll be when I'm using a real tail Move."

Spike nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Oh hey, the staircase is over there!" Luna pointed.

"Good, less time in this place." Fairy said and rushed to the third floor. "Aw, it didn't happen here."

"We would be too lucky if it did." Spike told her. "Now let's train our attacks while we go; then I'll try and teach Fairy the Iron Tail." The group nodded and walked out of the chamber and into a random corridor that seemed to be the right one. Entering another chamber, they found two Chingling and an Anorith walking around. Catching sight of them, the three wild Pokémon walked towards the group.

Fairy ran forwards first and skidded to a stop near one of the Chingling. "Roar!" She shouted and a blast of sound sent the Psychic-type flying against his look-alike. The Anorith crawled closer to Fairy with surprising speed, and the fox turned to him quickly, blasting him with a flickering sphere of golden light. "Confuse Ray!" The Anorith's eyes were replaced by swirls and be began to walk and attack like a Vigoroth who had too much booze. "You're up!" She called the other two.

Luna nodded and prepared herself for her own Move. "Dark Pulse!" She cried out and shot a _massive_ beam of dark rings at the Chingling duo; however, the recoil made her aim too high and she missed, and was also pushed back a few feet from her initial position. "Damn it! Why is this so hard?!" She yelled in frustration when she let her attack fade.

"Calm down! Let's take them out and we'll think on how you're fucking the Move up." Fairy told her.

At the same time, Spike rushed past his leader and jumped with a spin, slamming his Steel-infused tail on the small Rock/Water-type. "Iron Tail!" The attack sent it flying like a rocket into the wall, creating a small crater on the place he impacted. The wild Pokémon was knocked out before hitting the floor.

"Damn." Fairy whistled. "I _so_ want to learn that."

Spike turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "You do know it'll be weaker than mine, right? I mean, you're a Special Attack fighter."

Fairy smirked. "Flare Blitz." Her body burst into flames and she rushed toward one of the Chingling, who got up and jumped to attack them. She impacted with an explosion that sent the other Chingling flying a few feet beck. When the smoke settled Fairy was standing with a few bruises and her target was embed in the far wall. "My Feint Attack is also pretty strong, but not as strong at my Flare Blitz. Heh, it kinda unfair to compared them to each other in the first place."

Spike nodded. "If you say so."

The other Chingling got up again and jumped at Fairy, ready for a Tackle, when a sphere of Ghost-typed energy impacted him. "Shadow Ball!" He fell to the ground unconscious, and Luna walked towards her friends. "The funny thing is that the only long-ranged attack I have that messes up my aim is the Dark Pulse."

Fairy put a paw on her chin, remembering what happened to Luna moments before. "You're probably putting too much strength in it and your body can't handle the recoil." She said. "Try to put a little less force – it'll be weaker, obviously, but it's better to hit with a moderate attack than to miss a bullshit-strong one."

Luna nodded thoughtfully and they walked to a nearby corridor. After five or so minutes of walking, collecting items, and searching for the stairs, another Anorith appeared to the Guardians. Fairy looked at Luna and nodded forwards; Luna gulped and nodded, stepping forward. The Zorua sighed and concentrated, gathering Dark energy in front of her muzzle. Suddenly, she stopped herself when the gathered energy was just a little bigger than her open maw. "Dark Pulse!" She shouted and fired the attack; she felt her head being pushed back and her Move hitting slightly higher than normal, but it was still progress compared to her last try.

"Nice!" Fairy grinned. "Just a little less power!"

Luna nodded with more confidence and tried again, this time the sphere was exactly the same size as her maw. "Dark Pulse!" She fired the beam and nailed the Anorith, sending it flying and knocking it out. Luna broke into a large grin. "Hell yes! I got it!" She yelled and jumped to Fairy, crushing her with a hug.

"G-Good for you, but could you release me?" The Vulpix grunted and tried to push the happy Zorua away.

"Heheh, sorry." Luna laughed sheepishly.

"No problem. Alright, now you can just go gradually rising the power you use and you'll be firing that massive beam in a few months." Fairy said, gaining a nod from Luna. She turned to Spike. "Now, about that Iron Tail…?"

Spike nodded and they started to walk forwards again. "You know, every Pokémon have energy inside of them, and they're all different from each other. When you use a Move from a certain type, I use an energy, when I use a Move of another type, I use another." He explained. "For some Pokémon, it's easier getting certain kinds of energy than another, and some of them are downright impossible. For example, you have Water energy, but it's impossible to use it normally; but you also have Dark energy for your Feint Attack even if it's harder to get than your Fire energy for your Ember. You're following me?"

"I think so. So I have to feel my Steel energy and transfer it to my tail?" She asked.

"And use it to harden the limb, yeah. Easy to explain, somewhat harder to pull off." Spike nodded.

The Fire-type furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, if that's true then I can use Fairy, Dragon, Fighting, and Flying-typed Moves, for example?" Receiving a nod, she smirked. "This has… _interesting_ … implications."

"I _did_ hear about a Raichu using Dragon Tail one time." Spike mused. "But like I said, depending on the type, it'll be extremely hard to pull off."

Fairy nodded and started to try and feel the energies within her. It took a few minutes, but she managed to feel her main energy, Fire, as well as Normal, Dark and Grass, the ones she could already use. Every one of them had a different feel to it; Fire was hot, obviously, but Grass seemed to be brimmed with life, for example. She searched more, and soon enough she felt a cold and hard energy; somehow she knew she had reached her Steel-type energy. She maintained the feel in her head for later use and came out of her thoughts as she descended the staircase to floor B6F, having walked on autopilot the entire time.

Spike noticed how her eyes roamed and smiled. "Finally with us again, huh?"

"Something important happened?" She asked.

"Nope. Nada. I took the enemies out from far away and Spike punched them unconcious if they got too close." Luna shook her head. "You seemed to walk directly to the place the stairs were, actually; maybe you should get lost in thought a bit more in the future." She joked. "On another note, I found out just how much energy I can put into my Dark Pulse before the recoil affects me."

Fairy nodded. "Good. I think I found my Steel-typed energy. But I need to test it out before I forget the feel."

Spike nodded as well. "The moment you use a Move of certain energy, you can find it much more easily than before."

"Yeah, I felt Normal, Fire, Dark and Grass way before I felt Steel."

"Looks like you're going to test it out right now." Luna called and pointed forwards, to the last staircase and a Lileep beside it.

Fairy nodded and got into position as the Lileep crawled towards her. She then blurred forwards and jumped high into the air. She did multiple twirls and somersaults during all the way, and concentrated on moving the feeling from earlier to her tails, hardening them. She looked at her limbs and saw them flashing between red and silver, and gritted her teeth, putting more energy into it. She was closing in with her target fast, and roared in strain as she used her Move on the Lileep.

" _Iron Tail!_ " She roared.

The impact made the Rock-type faceplant on the floor; but instead of stopping, it continued, embedding its face on the floor and creating large cracks on the ground around its head. The Lileep fainted the moment the tails were slammed on its head.

Fairy stood up panting, staring at her victim – it had impacted a puddle, sending water flying everywhere, and the water that didn't was being drained by the cracks – for a moment before turning to her friends. "Well, I think that's that." She said breathlessly.

Spike and Luna nodded, impressed. "That's way stronger than I thought it would be." Spike admitted.

"It wasn't as strong as when _you_ learned it, but yeah it was very impressive." Luna said.

"Thank you, thank you." She said with a grin. "Now let's grab the pearl and get the fuck out of here."

* * *

"Th-Thank you!" Spoink cried out when Fairy put his pearl back on top of his head. "I missed my precious pearl so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there!" He jumped high and did a backflip. "Thanks to you that nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" He jumped towards Fairy and handed her a bag. Fairy opened it and inspected the items inside; a protein, a calcium, an iron, and two thousand coins. "Don't worry, my pearl is much more valuable than the amount of coins I gave you." Spoink laughed when he saw the Guardian's faces of surprise. "Farewell!" He shouted one last time and hopped away.

"That's a lot of coins." Fairy started.

"For such a small task." Spike nodded.

"And all that for a group of apprentices." Luna finished.

The group deadpanned at Chatot. "What's the catch?" They chorused.

Chatot blinked in surprise before laughing. "You're a truly smart bunch, aren't you?" He sighed. "A big part of the reward goes to the Guild, for the fact that we're training you, giving you a home, food and many other services that you'll be using in the near future." He explained. "So ninety percent of the money goes to the Guilmaster, and ten percent to your team."

Spike and Luna recoiled in shock, but Fairy just frowned at the parrot. "I suppose that's fair, but I would really like to receive a bit more than that. But it's impossible, because then you'd have to raise the other apprentice's income too."

"Correct." Chatot nodded.

Fairy thought for a moment. "… Is it possible for us to complete multiple jobs in one day if they're on the same Dungeon?" Receiving another nod, she shrugged. "Then whatever; depending of the jobs we take, we can make six hundred even while still giving you ninety percent." She gave the bag to Chatot, who took the amount he said he would and gave the rest back to them. Fairy nodded and Chatot skipped to the Guildmaster's chambers.

"Damn, I really wanted that money…" Luna muttered. "But you're right; we can make that amount by ourselves in no time. Hell, we went to a weak Dungeon like Drenched Bluff and returned with almost a hundred coins that were lying around! This won't be a problem."

Fairy nodded, pleased that her teammate understood the situation and turned to Spike. "We have some time until dinner is served, do you want to train our Iron Tails?"

"Sure." He said and walked to their room.

"Wait, I want to learn too!" Luna yelped and followed them.

They, however, were unaware of the pair of eyes staring at them from a distance; the owner of said eyes raising a paw to her chin and smirking. "Mmmm~ Interesting…"

A few hours later, the trio was hanging around the second floor, with Luna massging her bruised tail and the other two snickering at her. "That thing hurts!" She hissed with a flinch when her paw rubbed a particularly bad bruise.

"What can we say; Iron Tail is just for the awesome." Fairy bragged and high-fived Spike.

"Awesome my ass." Luna growled with a glare.

Before Fairy and Spike could laugh, the sound of a bell was heard and all the Pokémon in the floor turned to look at the corridor opposite to the one that led to the bedrooms. From there, Chimecho appeared with a smile. "Everyone, dinner is ready!" She called and quickly returned to the mess hall, avoiding the following stampede of hungry explorers.

Minutes later Team Guardians sat on the far end of the table as they and the rest of the Guild scarfed down the food like there was no tomorrow.

"Aahhh~" Luna sighed as she lay down on her bed. "Today was pretty hectic."

"You think so? Yesterday was worse in my opinion." Fairy said.

"Heh. True." Luna giggled. "I'm happy the mission was a success, even if it was kind of… meh."

"Meh is a good way to describe it." Spike nodded with closed eyes. "Still, the way they took most of our money was kind of annoying, even if what Fairy and Chatot said makes sense." The girls nodded.

"But it was cool to see how happy Spoink got." Fairy pointed out. The group chuckled and nodded.

Luna yawned. "Let's sleep so we have energy for tomorrow. Something tells me it's going to be more agitated than today and yesterday together."

In minutes the group was asleep and snoring as loud as Wigglytuff.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Aguion:** Phew, this was _long!_ I'm not used to write chapters this long, not one bit. Anyways, what did you guys thought of it?

 **Fairy:** Iron Tail! Wohoo! But it should deal six times more damage than normal, though.

 **Aguion:** Girl, with how OP I'm making you and your friends so your fights against certain Pokémon later in the story can be considered at least _reasonable_ , this is nothing. Trust me.

 **Spike:** Does it have anything related to the 'internal energy' thing you wrote?

 **Aguion:** I'm still thinking on what Moves and abilities I'm giving you, so maybe I can put something together for you. I did that mostly because of three other characters that will join your team way later.

 **Luna:** Oh yeah, we'll be able to recruit members in a few weeks. Actually, did you decide on how time will pass in here?

 **Aguion:** Well, the whole story from here to the Final Boss will take an year, give or take two months. The Epilogue Boss I have no Idea. But you'll be kicking ass and chewing bubblegum before then, so don't worry.

And what about you, guys and gals? What did you think about the chapter and the mechanics presented here? I'm already seeing the hate towards Dragon Tail Raichu.

And no, despite my profile picture, he's not a self-insert.

Thank fuck for that.

This is Aguion12 signing off!


	3. The Screaming Vision

Another chapter, hooray! Finally!

Sorry for the wait! Had some shit to do and couldn't write the chapter. I actually had half of it ready for weeks already, but I couldn't finish this damn thing.

This chapter is very important to the Team Guardians, for this is where they'll start to do what they will be known for, and will get some new allies as well.

Basically, like I said to Fairy last chapter, they'll be facing rather strong enemies, so they need to break the meta and train themselves to their full capability. I already started to write down a few of the Moves they'll learn on the course of the fic, so I won't need to create them when I feel the group need a sudden power boost.

Fairy herself has two Moves that will either give me a lot of followers or gather even more hate than Conker's new design.

Seriously, look it up. It's _horrible._

Without further ado – this already became a thing, huh? –, enjoy the chapter.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. If I did, Ash's Pikachu would have evolved to Raichu the moment it learned Volt Tackle.**

 **-XXXXX-**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!"

Another day, another eardrum busted by Loudred's ridiculously loud voice.

"If you do that one more time, I'm using Iron Tail." Fairy hissed at the purple Pokémon, rubbing her abused ears to get rid of the annoying ringing sound.

Loudred paid her no heed and crossed his arms. "Are you SURE you want to be LATE?"

Fairy grumbled as she rose from her bed and glared daggers at him. "No, but that's no excuse to _blow our fucking heads off_." Spike and Luna made sounds of agreement, jumping off of their own beds.

Loudred rolled his eyes. "DULY noted. Now let's GO!"

* * *

"-AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ok Pokémon! Time to get to work!" Chatot said with a smile as always.

"HOORAY!" And with that, everyone was off. Fairy nodded at her team members and began to make way to the floor above, but Chatot's wing stopped them in their tracks.

"Come with me." He said simply and skipped to the ladder.

Once in the upper floor, Chatot stopped in front of the second panel instead of the ones they went the day before. "So we're tackling the Outlaw Notice Board today?" Spike asked as he eyed the papers.

Chatot's eyes widened for a second. "You're familiar with it?"

"Yesterday when we came back from our job, Sunflora was eyeing this panel instead of the Job Bulletin Board. I got curious and asked." Spike shrugged.

Chatot nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll explain anyways. Those Pokémon on the posters pinned here are outlaws with bounties on their heads. Basically, you earn cash by capturing them." He turned to the Guardians with the same stern look he had the day before. "They are all aggressive Pokémon, and the numbers are rising for possibly the same reason the jobs on the other panel are as well; everyone's finding hard to keep up with the problem."

"And so we're tasked to take some of them down by ourselves." Spike mused. He and Fairy exchanged looks before grinning widely. "This is going to be _fun~_ " The sung in unison.

Luna rolled her eyes with a small smile and turned to Chatot. "Don't worry, we can take it."

The parrot nodded. "The outlaws come in all shades of badness; some are evil through and through, but others are just petty thieves. Take care with which job you choose, you never know what kind of strength they have, but they are never powerless, or else they wouldn't be able to get the outlaw status at all. I'm sure your team can complete some of the harder jobs with little effort; for some reason I can tell you all are more powerful than you look." He turned to the Panel. "But even so, choose someone that doesn't look too threatening. This is just a job to give you a taste of the action, after all!" When the team nodded in agreement, Fairy and Spike with some disappointment, the Flying-type turned to look at the hole they came from. "Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?"

"Yup yup!" Came the response from the lower floor. A moment later, the summoned Pokémon jumped out of the hole and quickly made his way to the group, panting. "You… called…?" He asked in-between breaths.

"Ah, Bidoof! These are the new recruits that just joined us." He motioned with a wing to Team Guardians, and Bidoof looked over at them. Fairy nodded with a smirk, Spike grinned and waved, and Luna smiled a little. "Take care of them and show them around the town, would you?"

Biddof did a little jump of excitement. "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!"

The Guardian's smiles immediately crashed. "This is going to get annoying very fast." Luna whispered to her companions who just nodded mutely.

Chatot turned to the group and put a wing on Bidoof's back. "This is Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!" He said and skipped to the lower floor.

 _'_ _Well, shit.'_ The trio swore in their minds.

"Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" He cried out with tears in his eyes.

 _'_ _Double shit.'_ "Why?" Spike asked hesitantly.

"I'm glad to have members junior to me!" He explained. "I'm almost overcome right now…" The group nodded; they could understand that. "I might just blubber with happiness!" Then again, they didn't have to _like_ it.

"So you were the rookie before we came along?" Fairy asked.

Bidoof nodded, wiped his eyes and looked at them with a smile. "Well, I'd best show you around town since you already know your way around here; I saw you walking around yesterday but was too shy to come and say hello. Come with me, please." He said and turned to walk out of the Guild, the Guardians close behind.

Just a few minutes later, the group was walking inside town and looking around in awe; or at least Fairy was, the other three already knew the place for years. "Is any of you new to town?" Bidoof asked.

Fairy lifted a paw. "I am."

"I can't believe we didn't show you Treasure Town yesterday." Spike murmured with a shake of his head. "Alright, better late than never!"

The group looked around and started to point out a few important places among the large village. One of the most important was a stand that had a black counter with two chests loaded with coins on both sides, and a statue of a Duskull behind it. Without any surprise, a Duskull was floating there, and looked over to the group. "This is Duskull Bank. You can store your coins here so you don't lose them on a Dungeon." Spike explained.

On the same side of the street, a tent with an Electrivire head on top could be seen, with a black and yellow stripped counter, and an Electrivire standing there, watching his surroundings with attention. That one is Electrivire's Link Shop, for some money he will teach us a technique that helps us fire two Moves in sequence extremely fast." Luna resumed.

Bidoof nodded to the local where the path branched on another that led towards a lower street. "That way is Chansey Day Care, if you find any eggs on Dungeons of receives one as reward, she can help you with them, and… I'm not quite sure." He frowned. "Maybe we could check it out someday, yup yup." Fairy nodded and looked at the buildings. She couldn't see much from her point of view, with all the houses and tall Pokémon in the way, but one was a pink dome and the other looked like an arena or something; she made a mental note to visit the place to see what it was by the end of the day.

They continued to walk forwards until they crossed a bridge, where Bidoof stopped in the front of one of the stands. He pointed at a building on the end of the same street; it looked like a big rock with a statue of a Kangaskhan's head mounted at the front and above the Kangaskhan that obviously ran the place. "That one's Kangaskhan Storage, where you can put your items much like you do with money at Duskull Bank." He turned to a second path much like the one from earlier, which led to a tent in the obvious for of a Xatu with its wings open. "That way is Xatu Appraisal, he'll open Treasure Boxes that I'm sure you'll find through your adventures." He finally turned to that shop they had been standing close to, it was a tent with the head of a Kecleon on top and the tent itself was striped green and purple, probably because of the two Kecleon standing there with said colors. "And finally, this here is Kecleon Market, you can buy stuff here. Those are the places the exploration teams visit most, yup yup." He finished before turning to the group. "Come find me when you're all ready to go. I'll give you a helping hand with selecting the right outlaw for you, yesirre!"

"Thanks for the tour, Bidoof!" Fairy said with honest gratitude. He may be slightly annoying – honestly so was she with her incessant swearing, so she could cut him some slack – but she could see he was a nice guy.

"G-Golly, you're embarrassing me! Aw, shucks." He half-complained with a blush as he averted his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you at the Guild's upper underground floor." He informed them and walked off.

Spike turned to the other two. "Let's go to Kangaskhan Storage and drop some stuff, this thing is starting to get heavy with some unnecessary items." He patted their Treasure Bag.

Fairy nodded her head. "Then we can come here and see if they have something good for us before putting our money at the Bank and heading off to the Guild."

Coming to an agreement, the group set off to the Storage. Coming closer, the Kangaskhan eyed them and smiled, waving to the group. "Well, hello dears! New apprentices in town?" She asked, receiving nods from the trio. "Alright. I'll need your team's name and members so I can label the safe I'll keep you items." She said and handed Spike a paper with a pencil.

Spike took it and nodded before writing down on the paper. "Team Guardians; members Fairy, Spike and Luna – Vulpix, Riolu and Zorua respectively." He said out loud and handed the paper and pencil back. "Fairy's our leader, by the way."

Kangaskhan nodded with a kind smile. "I see, thank you dears. Now, did you have something to store?"

Spike opened the team's bag and rummaged through it, taking a few things he said were useless for now, like Proteins, Irons, a few extra Ethers and berries as well as extra apples. "I think those are all." He said before looking at the small pile in front of him. "Huh, didn't think it would be this many."

Kangaskhan laughed. "No problem, I can take care of it." She sent them a kind smile. "Stay safe and do a good job!"

"Thank you, we will." The trio confirmed with certainty. They waved good-bye and walked towards the Kecleon Market.

Coming closer, the shopkeepers turned to them and smiled, waving. "Hello! Welcome to the Kecleon Market! How can we help you?" They said at the same time when the team stopped on their shop, pushing forwards a list with the items in stock as well as their prices.

"Hmm, those items are actually quite useful." Luna commented.

"Yeah, but we have most of them already." Spike pointed out.

"And the only items we want are too expensive." Fairy nodded with a frown and turned to the brothers. "Sorry, but we don't really have the money for it."

The purple Kecleon nodded in understanding. "Starting out, right? No problem, it's pretty hard to get gold at first."

"But with enough jobs you'll even be able to buy our TMs!" His brother completed.

Fairy pouted, looking at the Fire Blast TM and sighed in defeat. "Yeah you're right. Thanks anyways." She added with a smile. They made to walk away, but heard two voices yelling from the bridge's direction.

"Misters Kecleon!" The five Pokémon present turned to look at the newcomers and the Normal-types smiled as a Marill and an Azurill stopped in front of them.

"Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome, young friends!" They said together.

Azurill walked closer. "Hello. May I buy an apple?" The green Kecleon nodded and bent to grab the item while the small Water-type handed him a bag with coins and received another bag with the apple. "Thank you!" He said as his brother Marill grabbed the bag.

"No problem my friends, you are to be admired!" The green Kecleon told them. Marill and Azurill both beamed and walked away. The same Kecleon turned to the Guardians. "You see, those two are brothers. Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those both youngsters come and do the shopping for her."

"It's very remarkable! Stepping up and taking charge in their age!" His brother agreed.

A moment later, Marill and Azurill bolted back to the shop. "Misters Kecleon!" They came shouting.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" The green shopkeeper asked.

"There was an extra apple!" Azurill explained, holding up said item.

"We didn't pay for this many!" Marill added.

The shopkeeper just smiled. "Oh, that? That's a gift from both me and my brother."

"Really?!" Marill shouted in glee.

"Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" Azurill cried out as he jumped up and down in joy, taking care not to drop the apple.

"Don't worry, my friends! Take care on your way home!" The purple shopkeeper waved them off with a smile.

The youngsters halked back to their houses, but a few steps away, Azurill tripped and fell on the floor. "Youch!" The apple bounced on Azurill's head and rolled to the trio, until Fairy stopped it with a paw.

"You okay?" She asked with worry as the small boy walked to her, and pushed him the food.

"Y-Yes, thank you. Sorry for bothering you." He stammered, picking up his item.

"Hey, no problem, kiddo." Fairy smirked and pat him on the head. Suddenly, Fairy felt light in the head and her vision started to flash; she tensed up and quickly closed her eyes on instinct, just before she heard a loud yell.

* * *

 _"_ _H-H-H-HELP!"_

* * *

Fairy's eyes snapped open and she subtly started looking around, her eyes moving quickly but refusing to move her head. _'What was that? Someone was crying for help…'_ She thought as she winced and raised a paw to rub the side of her head near her ears.

"Miss? Is something the matter?" Azurill asked, tilting his head a little.

Fairy looked back at him and smiled. "Nothing, my head hurt a little for a moment, is all." She lied as she looked at her friends and saw that they were focusing on her and acting as normal.

"Hey Azurill! Hurry up!" Marill shouted from the bridge.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He yelled to his brother. He turned to nod in thanks to Fairy one more time and ran to his brother, and both of them began to make their way to their house. "Let's go so we can look after our item!" was the last thing the other five Pokémon heard before they were out of earshot.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Spike asked as he and Luna looked at Fairy in worry.

"Yeah, if it happens again I'll tell you." Fairy assured them. _'Whatever I heard they didn't seem to hear as well. Come to think of it, that voice sounded a lot like Azurill's…'_ She thought and narrowed her eyes. _'Something weird is happening.'_

"Hey! What's on store today?" A voice came from behind them, causing them to look and spot an Espeon walking closer to them. She didn't look like a normal Espeon however, as she had a set of 'bracers' on each of her legs, each one completely black with the borders and the outline of a heart in the middle, both colored neon pink, and something of the type on her tail near the 'fork'. Fairy wondered what they did with an impressed look while the pink cat looked at the list on the counter for a few seconds before smiling. "Ohhh, Rain Dance! Volt has been looking for this one for a few days!" She snorted and rolled her eyes. "No matter how many times I try to teach that moron, he never learns it. We decided to take drastic measures." Her expression brightened and she put a bag of coins on the counter. "This should pay for it!"

"Yes ma'am!" The purple brother smiled and took the bag and inspected it, before handing her the TM and the change. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." She said with a nod and took both. She turned to leave and spotted the trio. "Hey, I saw you two on the Guild yesterday! Team Guardians, right?"

The trio's eyes widened in shock and Fairy nodded. "Yeah, we are."

"Cool! I'm an explorer too!" The Espeon grinned. "My team's one of the better in town!"

"She's not joking!" The Kecleon Brothers affirmed with quick nods.

The Psychic-type looked them up and down. "Hmm… You three have a lot of potential… it would be a shame to waste it…" She mumbled before smiling. "Hey kids, want a pro tip?"

Fairy's face darkened. "I'm fucking _eighteen_." She sneered, deactivating her word filter now that the kids were away. "If you call me a kid again just because I'm a Vulpix, I'll make sure you'll be farting smorke for the rest of the _year._ "

The Espeon blinked in shock before bursting out laughing. "Hahahah! Alright, I definitely like you." She said as she wiped a tear from her face, her giggles slowly subsiding. "Sorry about that."

Fairy groaned. "It's okay. I swear I'm using the first Fire Stone I find." She mumbled and turned to the pink cat.

Spike and Luna sweatdropped at their friend before Luna turned to the Psychic-type. "Alright, I'm curious. What was the tip?"

The Espeon shrugged. "Work together and go crazy."

"…what." The trio deadpanned.

"Go crazy! Stay off the meta! Do new things that no one will think you are capable off!" She explained. "What I am saying is that every Pokémon can do things they aren't supposed to if they try hard enough, so why not try the impossible? Control your attacks mid-flight so they curve to hit the enemy from another angle, abuse your abilities to the maximum, try and create variations of your moves or use them in unexpected ways, or even create new ones yourself! Trust me, it works. Aside from that, work together when you're facing someone you can't take alone, you three already look strong, but I'm sure you could take on a lot of guys if you did it together." She looked upwards for a moment before turning back to them with a smile. "Well, I'm off. The name's Prism, by the way; be seeing you!" She winked before she suddenly blinked out of existence.

Spike blinked in surprise. "Was that Teleport? I thought Espeon couldn't normally- ah." He nodded in realization. "Cool."

"Did you really forget about the Dragon Tail Raichu?" Luna asked her partner, looking at him from the corner of her eyes; Spike shrugged helplessly.

The trio stood there for a moment, half expecting someone else to appear; when nothing happened, Fairy turned to the other two. "Well, Bidoof is waiting and we already wasted a lot of our time. Let's go?" The other two nodded and they soon were off.

A few minutes of walking, the group was passing through the other side of town, waving to a few exploration teams they saw on the Guild along the way. Suddenly they stopped as shouts of excitement were heard. "Seriously?! Yaaay!" "Thank you!"

They turned to their left and saw Azurill and Marill talking to a Drowzee with happy and grateful smiles on their faces. Fairy felt her eyes narrow slightly, her instincts screaming that something bad was going to happen. She started to walk ahead of the other two and smiled at the brothers. "Hey, what's with the excitement? Did you win the lottery or something?"

Azurill turned to the trio in surprise, but expression quickly changed. "Hi!"

"Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us, and we've been looking all over for it with no success…" Marill explained with a frown before smiling. "But Mr. Drowzee here says he may have seen our item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it."

"Hey, good for you!" Luna smiled and Spike nodded. Fairy felt her smile thin a bit; she couldn't push away the feeling of dread.

Azurill turned to the Drowzee. "Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!"

"Oh, please… I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need. I can't turn a blind eye!" He said with a smile that was a bit too big. "Let us be on our way to begin our search!" Azurill and Marill both nodded and shot off to the crossroads.

Drowzee made to follow them, but felt a paw on his shoulder stopping him. Fairy leaned on him, glaring sideways at him with narrowed eyes. "Those two are cute, innocent little children. If I find out that they got hurt because of _you_ , I'll personally make your life _hell_. Got it?" She hissed threateningly.

Drowzee looked at her from the corner of his eye for a moment before smirking, making Fairy's eye narrow even more. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make _sure_ they come back in one piece." He said and walked away.

"He seems to be a good guy." Luna commented.

"Yeah." Spike agreed.

When the Psychic-type was almost out of sight, the Vulpix felt the same dizziness from before and swiftly closed her eyes as her vision started to flash again. This time however, she both heard and saw.

* * *

 _Azurill and Drowzee stood on the rocky surface of a cliff, with Azurill bearing a frightened look and Drowzee grinning malevolently, slowly walking closer to the cowering Water-type. "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" He said._

 _Azurill flinched back and finally found his voice. "H-H-H-HELP!"_

* * *

Fairy's eye snapped open in a fraction of a second, and she saw that Drowzee was still in sight, she relaxed. "Luna, follow him." She ordered.

The Zorua turned to her leader. "What?"

"Trust me, something's not right here." Fairy said. "Go ahead and conceal yourself with your illusions, he won't be able to feel you since you're a Dark-type and your scarf will make sure you won't be heard as well. We'll catch up after going to see Bidoof." Luna opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut up when Fairy sent her a glare. " _Now._ "

Luna hesitated for a moment before relenting and walking behind the other three. Fairy felt Spike's eyes on her, and turned to face him; he had a worried look on his face. "Fairy, I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

Fairy hesitated. "More or less, but we can't let that stop us. If I'm wrong we'll just lose a few minutes, an hour at max, but if I'm right, Azurill's going to be in big trouble." She said and started to make her way to the Guild in a quick pace. "Let's go."

They made the trip back to Wigglytuff's Guild in less than half the time they normally would have, and made a beeline to the Outlaw Notice Board, where Bidoof was waiting for them. He turned to the duo. "Finally! And the Board just got updated too, yup yup!" He hastily said and turned to the posters. "Well, now let's see…"

"Ah, puta merda…" Fairy swore and facepawed.

The Riolu turned to her. "What?" Fairy wordlessly pointed to one of the posters, which Spike looked at and repeated her actions himself. "Ah, holy shit…"

"That's one way to translate it, yeah." Fairy agreed and took the poster, showing it to Bidoof. "We'll take this one, bye!" She said quickly, shoving the paper on Spike's bag and bolting out with her partner following close.

"…By golly, what just happened…?" He asked to no one in particular, confusion and worry clear on his face.

Fairy and Spike made the curve on the crossroads in less than a minute and ran to the path to the Dungeons, almost slamming into Marill on the way. "Marill, where are Azurill and Drowzee?!"

Marill jumped back but still answered. "I lost them on our way to the place Mr. Drowzee said he saw our item. I called and called but they didn't come back. I-I got scared…"

"Which way did they go?" Spike asked hurriedly.

"H-He mentioned a place called Mount Bristle!" Marill replied.

"Go to the Guild, we'll look for them." Fairy ordered, leaving no room for objection. "Spike, let's go! Luna must be following them still!" The Riolu nodded and they both started to run, before they had the same idea at the same time. "Quick Attack!" And with that, the only thing that told they passed through that place was the trail of white energy they left in their wake.

* * *

Luna stopped and looked ahead of her, staring at the entrance of Mt. Bristle. She thought it was weird for Fairy to have ordered her to follow Drowzee, but she was starting to understand what she meant. Halfway to the Dungeon, her target simply disappeared, and the only reason Luna was able to find her way to the mountain was because of her abilities when it came to tracking footprints.

She was about to step inside when she heard her name being called; she turned and saw the other Guardians running to her position. Fairy was the first to stop, panting lightly. "Where's… Drowzee…?"

Luna nodded to the path ahead. "He's on the Dungeon. What did you find about him?" Spike took the wanted poster and showed it to Luna, whose eyes widened the moment she read the paper. "Aw, shit. Guess you were right after all."

Fairy nodded, finally getting her breath under control. "Let's go. Azurill's in danger with that guy." She growled and ran inside, the other two following her up close.

The trio swiftly made their way inside the Dungeon towards the next staircase, ignoring everything from enemies to items unless it was something extremely rare, like the Shiny Box that dropped when Spike knocked out a Geodude that didn't move from their path. Entering a room on the 5F that led to the next level, three Pokémon blocked their path; a Nidorino and two other Geodudes. Fairy snarled. "I got no this for this! Iron Tail!" She shot off towards the two Rock-types and slammed them with her metallic tails with enough for to send them flying to the other side of the room before turning to the Poison-type. "Roar!" The wave of sound sent the Nidorino flying out of the way a moment before Spike and Luna passed through and to the stairs. "Go!"

They spent the next few minutes like that as well, dodging enemies and searching for the passage to the next floor, until they finally arrived at the peak.

Azurill and Drowzee stood on the rocky surface of the mountain's peak, with Azurill bearing a frightened look and Drowzee grinning malevolently, slowly walking closer to the cowering Water-type. "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" He said.

Azurill flinched back and finally found his voice. "H-H-H-HELP!"

" _SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER!"_ Drowzee whipped his head to look behind him, just in time to receive six, Quick Attack powered, Steel-typed hardened tails to the face. He was sent over Azurill and impacted a rock a few feet away, cracking it slightly. Fairy somersaulted to correct herself and fell graciously on her paws. "I did warn you, didn't I? You're an imbecile for ignoring it." Fairy leered, slowly walking towards the recovering Psychic-type as her partners stopped to check on Azurill.

"You alright?" Spike asked. At Azurill's silent nod, he sighed in relief. "Good."

"We can't tell you to go back alone, so go hide while help Fairy." Luna said, nudging the smaller Pokémon.

"A-Alright." Azurill said hesitantly and hid behind a far rock, peeking over it to watch the battle.

"Heheh." Drowzee chuckled as he stood up. "So you actually came. What gave it away?"

Fairy shrugged. "I trust my instincts, and they were saying you're an A-rank asshole."

Drowzee smirked dangerously. "I'd be cautious if I were you. I'm way out of your league, kid; go home play with your little dolls."

Fairy snarled and Spike facepalmed. "I'm seeing a trend here."

"Bezerk button, yeah." Luna agreed.

"Let's start this; it's going to be fun beating you up." Fairy stated and dashed forth.

The Vulpix crossed the distance between her and her target in mere seconds, jumping in a somersault as her tail shined silver. "Iron Tail!" She brought the tail down, but Drowzee managed to dodge by jumping back. With a practiced roll, she corrected herself and tried again, this time with a horizontal spin slash. Drowzee jumped over it and Fairy smirked. "Energy Ball!" The green sphere of energy was created in an instant and shot forwards even faster, impacting the Psychic-type before he touched the floor.

Drowzee fell on the floor and rolled backwards, pulling his head back to evade Luna's Sucker Punch, before spinning in place. "Pound!" He backhanded the Zorua and sent her flying, spotting Spike as he came closer with a Quick Attack. "Reflect!" The wall of energy appeared between them and Spike slammed against it, cracking it slightly but not breaking it, and giving enough time for his foe to retaliate. "Psycho Cut!" Psychic-typed energy formed a blade on Drowzee's hand; the slash dealing heightened damage and sending the Riolu stumbling back. He frowned slightly. _'I can deal with the Riolu, and the Zorua seems weak, even with type advantage. The Vulpix is fast, and has a variety of attacks; I should take her f- gah!"_ His thoughts were interrupted by, ironically, Fairy's Ember attack, forcing him to put up a Light Screen with a grunt. _'Yes, she's my main problem here.'_

Fairy was moving around Drowzee at an impressive speed and firing Ember repeatedly, but her enemy kept blocking her Move with his Light Screens. He dropped his latest defense and pointed at her. "Psybeam!" A beam of multicolored energy was fire from it towards Fairy, who disappeared with a whisper. Appearing behind her foe moments later, she slammed her tails on his head while they were still clacking with Dark energy, sending him sprawling with the super effective attack. Drowzee grunted as her stood up. "You're surprisingly strong, I'll give you that. But I think it's time for me to stop kidding."

He cracked his knuckles and spun to face Luna as she fired a Dark Pulse. "Dazzling Gleam!" The Fairy-typed beam impacted the Dark-type one in the middle; they stayed like that for a moment until Drowzee's began to gain ground until it impacted Luna hard, sending her away. He quickly ducked under Fairy's Quick Attack and grabbed her by the tail, using her as a flail to hit Spike and send them both to the floor. He pointed a hand again. "Psybeam!" The same beam from before flashed and hit both of them while they were still on the ground; he dashed forwards and whispered, a Zen Headbutt flaring to life.

Fairy jumped from the floor and ran to encounter the foe, her body exploding with fire on her command. "Flare Blitz!"

Drowzee's eyes widened and he threw both hands up, Zen Headbutt deactivating. "Protect!" A green shield lit up around him just in time, as Fairy's Flare Blitz slammed against it. When the flames died down, the shield dropped and Drowzee swiped his hand horizontally, energy flaring. "Psycho Cut!"

Fairy spun in place and put her tail in the way to parry the strike as they flashed silver. "Iron Tail!" The attacks clashed, and no one could see if one was winning over the other, until they both exploded and sent the fighters skidding backwards.

Both stared at each other for a moment, until Drowzee straightened up and huffed. "Hmph. Alright, play time's over. Time to take this seriously." Both of his eyes shone blue and he raised his hand while the same glow enveloped Fairy's body. "Psychic." He whipped his hand to the side and Fairy was sent to the same direction until she impacted a boulder, breaking it in half.

"Fairy!" Spike cried out in worry before turning to the Psychic-type and bolting with a Quick Attack. Drowzee looked at him from the corner of his eyes before leaning back to dodge the attack. Spike grunted in surprise as his opponent's vertical Psycho Cut and sent him to the floor, cracking the surface with the power of the attack.

Drowzee stopped for a second and grabbed Spike's leg, spinning and using the Riolu as a flail to attack Luna, who was coming out of her Feint Attack and preparing a Sucker Punch. Both were sent flying on the same direction Fairy was earlier. "Pathetic. As I said before, I am way out of your league, kids."

Fairy struggled to stand up. "Fuck, he really was playing with us earlier, wasn't he?"

Spike chuckled weakly. "Looks like it. Dammit, that Psycho Cut almost knocked me out." He grunted and turned to the bag, grabbing three Oran Berries. He ate one and passed the other two. "We need a strategy."

Luna observed their foe warily. "We need to get close to him so we can use our strongest moves, or at least distract him. If I use my Dark Pulse he'll use Dazzling Gleam, his Light Screen deals with my Shadow Ball and he simply dodges the rest."

"He's not that strong. It looks like physical moves can be a danger to him." Fairy noted. "He looked genuinely scared of my Flare Blitz, but that Protect saved him."

"I know Feint." Spike supplied.

"Good." Fairy nodded. "Let me think for a bit." She looked at Drowzee, racking her brain for a strategy and gritting her teeth when nothing came to mind.

"Wow, you guys already forgot what I said didn't you?" Prism mused. The three Guardians jumped and turned to face the Espeon, who was standing behind them with a carefree smile. "Sup?"

"Oh come on!" Drowzee shouted, immediately recognizing the newcomer.

"Alright, now that we have your help we probably stand a chance." Spike sighed in relief.

"Sorry buddies, but I'm not moving a muscle to help you here. The fight is yours after all." Prism shrugged apologetically. "I was just completing my own mission, noticed your fight, and decided to come and say hi, that's all." She nodded to her right, where a Lycanroc Midday Form, an Ariados and an Alraria where watching. Azurill waved his tail from atop Lycanroc's head.

"Well, we're fucked then." Luna concluded. "We can't get close to him with all his barriers and when we can he just dodges and retaliates. And he can defeat any of us with five moves max."

"Hey, don't be like that." Prism frowned. "Remember what I said? Work together and think of new way to use your moves and abilities. The three of you have a lot of potential – I already said that before – you just need to use it." She paused. "Y'know what? Screw it. I'll give you a hint." She pointed at each of the three, stating with Fairy, then Spike and then Luna. "Wisp Dancer, Aura Weaver and Illusion Master." She stated and walked away to her teammates. She stopped and turned to Drowzee. "And don't you dare move until we say so. If you're so above their league, it shouldn't matter if they have a few minutes to create a strategy." She warned, her gem gleaming with energy before walking away. Drowzee huffed and nodded, smirking at the trio.

"You think they'll get it?" The Ariados asked. Prism just grinned and turned to the fight.

The trio turned to each other and then to Drowzee, who was too afraid to move at them after Prism's appearance. "Wisp Dancer, Aura Weaver and Illusion Master, huh?" Fairy muttered with a frown.

"Those are Master Classes." Spike mused. "Master Classes are like Pokémon who took their abilities to fight to a whole new level. There's one for each species, like a Chance Dancer Absol – who can use their precognition abilities to know when an opponent will attack instead of just when a disaster will happen – and Threader Ariados – those can use their String Shots and other web moves in ways that few even knew were possible."

"What about those she said?" Luna asked.

Spike thought for a moment. "Wisp Dancers are Ninetales that can control their moves even after they're shot; and I mean every move, not only Fire ones. Aura Weavers are Lucario who can mold their aura in multiple ways; I heard once that there's an Aura Weaver Lucario who can create multiple weapons, from swords to shurikens to _bow and arrows_ , and also weave pure aura to create shields and even turn invisible, though I not sure about the last one. Illusion Master Zoroark can create illusions that fool even the most experienced Explorers and on massive scales, and when they use their illusion on themselves, they recreate everything on the Pokémon, from weight to abilities that aren't related to Moves, like flying and underwater respiration."

Luna's eyes widened. "Wait, my range I can cast my Illusions is bigger than most Zorua, and I do fly when I turn into a Pidgey, but I always thought that was normal for my species. Come to think of it, didn't you like to mess with pure aura when we were kids?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah, actually. But I thought it was useless because I couldn't create an Aura Sphere with it. Never did it again since then."

They both turned to Fairy… who was looking at them with a shit eating grin while an Ember orbited her head like a moon around a planet.

The four spectators sweatdropped. "That was… that." Altaria stared.

"Didn't Flare take months until she could do that?" Lycanroc asked, holding a pot with popcorn between his paws and holding one to Azurill.

"Yeah, she did. But she trained herself until she could be called a Wisp Dancer, Fairy's a natural. The other two are too, actually." Prism affirmed, bringing some popcorn to herself with Psychic.

"Granite, where the hell did you get that?" Ariados asked, dumbfounded.

"Teleport. Want some, Silk? Sky?"

"Sure." Sky nodded while Silk rolled her eyes and used String Shot to gather some.

"Alright, got it." Fairy nodded. "We need to get Spike close enough to paralyze him with Force Palm, maybe even lower his health a bit. I'll stop his attacks and try to maneuver him around. Luna, you'll try to attack him when he's distracted, but remember to use your Illusions."

"I can only use my physical Illusions to turn into Pokémon around my stature, maybe a bit bigger, but I can also turn into a Zoroark, probably because it's my evolution." Luna frowned.

"That still leaves Pidgey, Zigzagoon, Nidoran…" Spike trailed off. "I think I know a way to destroy his barriers, but I'll need some time to get it to work."

Fairy nodded and turned to their opponent. "Alright, we're ready."

"Finally, huh?" Drowzee yawned. "I was starting to get sleepy."

"Dammit, if we had waited a bit we would be able to attack you in your sleep." Spike sighed. "Oh well, there's other ways to beat the crap out of you."

"Well well, look who's being-" Drowzee was cut off by Luna, who appeared in front of him via Feint Attack and sent him skidding.

"Pay attention!" She shouted before disappearing again, opening path to Fairy, who came like a blur with Quick Attack. He hurriedly jumped to the right and right into Luna aim again, this time with Sucker Punch.

Fairy skid to a halt and spun with Iron Tail, hitting Drowzee's hastily-made Reflect and sending him back a few feet. He clenched his fist. "Psycho Cut!" And swung his newly created blade…

… which broke the moment it touched Luna as she materialized in front of her teammate. Drowzee sent his other fist forwards in a Pound, but Luna quickly used her Illusion to turn into a Caterpie and avoid the attack. Fairy took the opportunity and aimed at Drowzee's head. "Energy Ball!" The sphere of Grass-types energy flew forward, but Drowzee saved himself with a well-timed Light Screen. "Yep, that's annoying." Fairy grumbled.

Drowzee pointed to the six-tailed fox with a glowing hand. "Dazzling Gleam!" Fairy flipped and put her tails in front of the oncoming beam and diverted it with her favorite move. Cancelling his attack, Drowzee ran forwards with a Zen Headbutt at ready while his foe was distracted.

He didn't, however, expect his foe to grin and disappear in thin air.

Stopping for the moment, he looked around for his foe, and aside from the crouching Riolu a few feet away that had his eyes closed, there wasn't a sign of the foxes. "Flare Blitz!" Drowzee's eyes widened and he jumped to the side to avoid the devastating Fire attack. Skidding to a halt and pivoting on her forepaw, Fairy concentrated and sent the fire of her Flare Blitz to the tip of her tails, before whipping them to send the fire to the ground near her target. "Fire Spin!" The blaze touched the ground and circled the Drowzee, snaring him into a whirlwind of flames.

The Psychic-type raised an arm to protect his eyes and looked down. "Iron Tail!" His eyes widened and he looked up, quickly noticing a _Larvitar_ falling down on him at top speeds with her 'tail' shining silver.

Gritting his teeth, he flung both his arms to his sides. "Protect!" She green barrier only had enough time to appear before the really heavy for her size Pokémon to fall on top of it, the impact breaking the floor under it and creating a shockwave that nulled the Fire Spin. "I'm starting to hate Iron Tail." He groaned before punching the ground- "Psychic!" -and creating a wave of Psychic energy that carried wind with it, which sent both vixens flying.

"Well…" Spike began, stepping forwards. "I guess it's my turn." He shrugged and darted forwards with a Quick Attack. When Drowzee stepped aside, he stopped and pivoted on his left foot, sweeping his surroundings with a Low Kick which tripped Drowzee; he quickly followed with a Force Palm which sent his opponent skidding back. He ran forwards for a follow-up but Drowzee had other plans and erected a Reflect. He only noticed that something was wrong when he noticed Spike's victorious grin and the blue glow on his fist.

"Aura Sting!"

A spike of aura shot forwards and pierced through the Reflect like nothing, before striking Drowzee on the forehead. "What?! How?!" He shouted in surprise before noticing that his barrier had shattered completely and Spike was getting close. "Protect!" The green barrier flickered to life again. Too bad Spike simply fell to the ground and rolled forwards, passing though the Protect like it wasn't even there and stopping with both hands and head on the floor with his legs pressed against his body and paws pointing towards Drowzee…

… Who simply stared dumbfounded. "Feint?"

Spike grinned as his paws ignited. "And Blaze Kick, yeah." He confirmed before he used his arms to propel himself up like a rocket and impacting Drowzee's face with a double kick. Falling back upwards he shot forward again with his palm ready.

Drowzee snarled and raise his fist upwards. "Psycho Cut!" Spike only had time to widen his eyes as the Psychic blade impacted his head with enough strength to not only force him into a crouch but also crack the floor under him. Drowzee panted until his blood ran cold. The same spot the blade impacted the Riolu started to glow red; the glow suddenly moved from his head to his clenched fist and began to glow brighter. "Ah fuck."

 _"_ _COUNTER!"_ Spike roared as he stood up and sent an uppercut that hit Drowzee in the chin and sent him flying high. He began to run to the place his foe was going to fall and pulled a palm back. "Force Palm!" The move hit before Drowzee hit the floor and sent him flying back several feet. When he finally stopped, Drowzee tried to stand up, but static suddenly paralyzed his muscles as Force Palm's secondary effect finally kicked in.

Spike panted hard and put his hands on his knees. "Damn, that had to hurt." Fairy commented as she walked to his side.

"Ready to finish this like a team?" Luna asked, stepping between them. She used her Illusion to turn herself into a Zoroark and grabbed both of her teammates. Lowering herself to a crouch, she used all her strength to send herself to the air several feet above Drowzee, releasing her friends and returning to normal on the peak of her leap.

Drowzee looked up as the trio began to fall, and simply let himself fall to the floor. "Dammit."

Facing each other in a triangle formation as they fell, the three newest explorers began to spin forwards multiple times, faster and faster, and their tails began to shine. Before they could finally knock out their enemy, a sentence appeared on their minds, and they didn't hesitate.

" _Union Between Guardians: Trinity of Steel!"_

The glow of their tails brightened and their began to spin in the air counter-clockwise as well, turning into three circular saws spiraling around each other and ready to fall on their target; and when they did fall on their target, not only it instantly knocked out Drowzee, but also created a great shockwave that destroyed everything in a twenty feet radius around them and creating a big crater, sending dust high into the air.

"Whoa…" Azurill gaped.

"Well that was a big crash." Granite nodded impressed. Prism let her Light Screen fall, smirking to herself.

The dust began to settle and the trio walked out of it, Spike having to lean against Fairy since Luna was carrying Drowzee, this time in a Leafeon Illusion. "Hah. This battle was awesome! Hahah!" Spike laughed weakly. Fairy dug another Oran Berry from the bag and offered it to him. "Thanks." He smiled and ate the healing item.

"Congratulations!" Prism grinned as she stepped closer. "Come on; let's get you to the Guild so you can get cleaned up while we wait for our client and Officer Magnezone."

* * *

"BZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region!" The big UFO-like Pokémon announced. "Thanks to you, we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation! BZZT!"

They were back at Wigglytuff's Guild, standing in front of the officer while Drowzee was being held by two Magnemite behind him. Fairy stood between her partners as they were giving their report. Spike still limped a little while he walked and Luna proudly stuffed her chest. Azurill was being hugged to near death by his brother and the other four were talking to their own client.

"Heh, anytime." Fairy chuckled. "It was good to actually have to put effort into our battle anyways. The battle taught us a lot."

Magnezone bobbed up and down. "BZZT! Your reward was already sent to the Guild. Thank you once again. ZZZT!" He turner and hovered away, his Magnemite partners dragging the apprehended outlaw with them.

Marill and Azurill stepped forwards. "Thank you! Thank you so much for rescuing my brother! We won't forget what you did!"

"Hey, it was nothing." Spike grinned.

"Yeah, we're just happy we got there in time." Fairy nodded.

"Still, thank you so much!" He smiled and turned to his brother. "Come on, Azurill, you too."

Azurill nodded. "Thank you very much for rescuing me!"

The Team Guardians nodded. "Go on now, it's already late. Your mom must be worried." Luna said. The brothers nodded and ran away.

"Well, look at that." Chatot mused as he skipped closer. "Your first outlaw mission turned into a rescuing mission too; and to defeat a high-ranked outlaw such as Drowzee… good work, all of you." He praised, winging them their share of the reward. "Since you're as good as this, and clearly competent, it doesn't make sense into letting you stay as a Normal Ranked exploration team. Congratulations, Team Guardians, as for now you're a Bronze Ranked team!" He announced.

"Alright!" Fairy and Luna high-pawed while Spike pumped his fist.

"Now, I'm sure you're all tired, so I'll leave you to rest for now. Keep up the good work!" Chatot smiled and began to skip away.

"Ah! Chatot!" Prism called, walking towards the group.

"Hmm?" Chatot cocked his head to the side. Prism stepped in closer and whispered a few words to him. "Yes, you're right." More whispering. "I understand. Go on."

Prism nodded and turned to the trio. "So, Bronze Rank, huh? Congrats! Anyways, I wanted to talk to you three for a moment."

Chatot stepped in. "This here is Prism, one of the co-leaders of Team Elementals, one of the best teams created on the last few years."

"My team is divided into two squads of eighteen members, though we have a few that aren't part of any squad. The one I lead, the Dawn Squad, is formed by Pokémon who have the title of Master Class – Pokémon who can control the abilities of their species on a level above most – and also Pokémon with different abilities." Prism began. "I'm going to be blunt. You three picked up my attention. If you want, I can convince them to train you to be Master Class as well; it would be a pity to waste so much potential. You would be able to train by yourself, yes, but with someone with already some experience, it would be better, no?"

The trio stared at her for a moment before turning to Chatot, who nodded with a smile, and finally to each other. "What… do you gain with this?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"Something to do, really." Prism shrugged helplessly. "There aren't many missions that are actually a challenge to us, and a lot of us were talking about training apprentices. I think you're perfect for the role."

"How about giving us a taste of it?" Fairy asked. "Show us what the Master Class uder you can do and then we talk about it."

Prism considered it before nodding. "I'll do better, I'll ask Flare, Platinum and Azamuku to fight you three – going easy, of course, but just to show you what you'll be able to do. Also, now that you are Bronze Rank, you're able to invite other Pokémon to be part of your team; I know two around your age that wanted to enter a team, and they both also have potential to be Master Class."

"So you're going to ask them?" Fairy raised an eyebrow.

"Dolph is going to say yes, obviously, but I think Scarlet is going to want to watch your battle first." Prism mused. "So, what about it?"

They looked at each other again before Fairy turned to the Espeon. "Alright, fight first and then we'll talk about it."

Prism nodded. "Great! Now look at this, this here is my team's badge. If you see someone with this then you can be sure they'll help you." She held up her pendant. It had the symbol of a moon with the opening upwards and a full moon on the empty space, both yellow with the empty parts pitch black; pointing to all eight directions were spikes representing the corona of a sun, all purple except for the top one which was red. "The purple sun is me, with the red being my pearl, and the moon is my brother, an Umbreon called Shade. He leads the Dusk Squad, formed by Pokémon that mastered every move of a certain type or style."

The Guardians nodded. "Alright. Thanks for the help Prism, and we'll see you soon."

"I'll send a member of my squad in three days. Be ready until then." She warned and walked off.

"Three days…" Spike muttered.

"Ahem. I have something to say as well." Chatot cleared his throat. "Every time an exploration team reaches a certain rank, normally Gold or Silver, they can ask for a customized badge for their team. However, Prism convinced me to give you this privilege earlier. You have until the day of the fight to hand me the design and I'll order ten badges for you." He said and flew away – for once – to the Guildmaster's chambers.

"Whoop!" Fairy huffed as she fell on her bed. "Today was a big day, wasn't it?"

"That's an understatement." Spike groaned. "Our friend was kidnapped by a very strong outlaw, we rescued him from said outlaw, discovered we have abilities only a few Pokémon of our species have, got challenged to a fight by some Pokémon that have the same abilities we have and actually know how to use them, went up a rank, maybe got two new members to our team and, finally, received the right to order a customized badge. Yep, today was _big_ day."

"Heheh." Luna chuckled for a bit before stopping. "Hey, speaking of abilities, how the hell did you know Drowzee was an outlaw before you even saw the poster, Fairy?"

Fairy hesitated for a moment and sighed. "… I have no idea how to explain that. Well, after I gave Azurill's Apple back to him, I kind of… heard him asking for help." The other two raised their heads to stare at the Vulpix. "Yeah, at the time I didn't understand it either, but it set me on edge. Then when we found Marill, Azurill and Drowzee later, I felt something off about the whole situation, and it happened again; but instead of only hearing, I actually saw Drowzee confronting Azurill and the little one calling for help. It could just be a hallucination or something, but I couldn't simply brush that off and asked Luna to follow them."

"So you had a vision?" Luna frowned. "Maybe it's related to why you turned into a Vulpix?"

"Fuck if I know." Fairy muttered and yawned. "Alright, let's go to sleep already. I can't even keep my eyes open now."

The other two nodded and lay down again. They were already asleep on the next minute.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Aguion:** Alright, another chapter done.

 **Fairy:** Whelp. Nice work on the fight. That one made us sweat a lot.

 **Spike:** Yeah, and I was the star.

 **Fairy:** You had to be at least once, huh? I mean, during the fight against Dumb and Dumber I was on the spotlight most of the time.

 **Luna:** Well, at least now I have a good ability. I liked it.

 **Aguion:** Yup, your abilities are OP, or at least they have the potential to be. For now you have your limitations, but when you evolve… heheheh… let's just say that it's going to be ridiculous.

 **Fairy:** Good to know, but mine seem a bit weak. I mean, I can't really see how useful mine is, really.

 **Aguion:** Don't worry your pretty little head, Fairy, on the next chapter you're going to see how _game breaking_ your ability really is. Flare is no pushover, after all. And remember when I said that you're going to learn two ridiculously overpowered moves? Yeah.


	4. Beach Cave Showdown! Facing Your Future!

Alright, finally got this shit done. Damn, I'm so sorry guys, but I was too busy to write this.

Well, at least is here and- heheheheh~

We'll be seeing just how broken the Master Classes are, meeting the new teammates, and also revealing one of Fairy's game breaking most powerful moves.

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I don't own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, so much shit would have gone wrong.**

 **-XXXXX-**

* * *

Two Days Remaining

* * *

Loudred shouted.

Fairy used Iron Tail.

* * *

"So, what do we do?" Spike asked. The trio had only a few days until the 'test' passed by Prism and her team.

They were walking around in the Guild after a quick escort mission on Beach Cave, which only took an hour or two. As the group passed by the other apprentices, Loudred shot Fairy a glare, rubbing the lump that formed where the Vulpix struck him on the morning. Said Vulpix had to resist the urge to smirk before replying. "I don't know you, but I don't want to be curbstomped even if I can't win. We need to train our abilities; I in particular want to discover more ways to use my Wisp Dancing and I also need a good ranged move." She hummed in thought. "I'd love to learn Flamethrower, but I think it would be better to start with something simpler. Flame Burst, maybe?"

Spike nodded in agreement. "Same here. I'll experiment with my Aura Weaving and learn some good moves. I need a ranged attack too; I tested my Aura Sting earlier and it only travels like, four feet."

Luna frowned. "I need some moves as well, but I think I'll stick to learning biology and improve my Illusion. The biggest Pokémon that I can turn into aside from Zoroark is Pidgeotto, for Darkrai's sake."

The trio stopped inside their bedroom and looked around. "Y'know, I think it would be cool if we bought something for here. Like a chest each or something." Spike commented. "We'd need to complete a few more missions but still." Both girls nodded in agreement.

The trio chatted for a few more minutes before heading off to the places they would train. They weren't stupid enough to think that they would master everything they learned before the fight, but any amount of knowledge would suffice at the moment.

* * *

Fairy stood on a clearing a few miles away from Treasure Town with some books she bought, a notepad and a pencil balanced on her back, looking around. The clearing was big, as in fifty meters of diameter big, perfect for her training. She put the books and notepad down on the ground and looked at them, reading the titles 'Burning Blazes: a Guide to Fire', "Sinister Aura: a Guide to Ghost' and 'Normalizing: a Guide to Normal', all written by the same author, a Smeargle that somehow managed to learn just about every move aside from the signatures of the legendary Pokémon. She planned to buy every book he wrote and learn at least one move each, but that would have to wait for now; she spent all her money on these three and she was going to have to use it for some time. She briefly wondered if it would've been better if she bought the Fairy or Dark version instead of Normal before shaking her head; there was a few Normal moves she wanted to learn that were simpler than the Fairy alternatives.

Besides, she saw Spike holding the Fighting and Dark versions on the book store before the exited, so maybe she wouldn't need to buy those.

First things first, she opened her notepad and the Fire book, reading the attacks and writing down those she wanted to learn for now, and the priority they had; before doing the same to the other books.

She noted that yes; Flame Burst was the easiest Fire move she could learn right now given it was a move the Vulpix species learned naturally. After that she would try Shadow Ball and Swift, and maybe a move that give her a status buff in combat; those were very useful, especially if you knew Stored Power, another move she wrote down but for much later.

Nodding to herself, she went to work.

* * *

Spike frowned, scratching his head. He was staring at the notepad on his paws while his two books were lying open on the floor at his sides so he could learn new moves; the problem itself was the fact he wrote down a list with the moves he wanted to learn.

A list with too many moves for him to learn in two days.

Sighing to himself, he looked over the list once again, deciding that if he couldn't cut down the moves, he at least would mark those he wanted to learn before the fight and leave the others to after. The three elemental punches plus Poison Jab were out, since even if he liked the attacks, they would take too much time and he wouldn't need them – except for maybe Fire Punch since Platinum was probably a Lucario. Even if he was an Aura Weaver, he would be more confortable learning Focus Blast before Aura Sphere, especially since they're basically the same attack with different energies powering it up. Brick Break would be a good one; even if he had Aura Sting, the attack was way stronger. Crunch was out since, again, it was a Lucario; Payback too, but with some more urgency to learn after the fight. Vacuum Wave certainly and there was no need for Sky Uppercut at the moment.

Spike nodded. "Alright. Focus Blast, Brick Break and Vacuum Wave, maybe Aura Sphere and then mess around with my Aura Weaving." He paused and his eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Damn, there won't be much time for the last one. Ah, at least I'll probably have someone to teach me later."

He stood up from the tree he was leaning on, took his 'Empowered Fist: a Guide to Fighting' book and walked to a certain distance from another tree, getting into position and reading the instructions for Focus Blast. He really needed a ranged move, if the fights against Koffing and Drowzee were any indication.

* * *

Luna clicked her tongue in annoyance. This was getting boring and fast. She had multiple books stacked in front of her while she took notes of multiple species she could turn herself into, including multiple species that looked and functioned almost exactly each other, but it were still good for blending in.

The library she was studying in was big, and had various books on multiple subjects, from biology to history to lore to comics, and here she was, writing down the pros and cons of turning into a _Wurmple_ , of all things. Her ears twitched and she turned to look in amusement at the nearby table, where an Eevee was reading about his evolutionary line while his Zorua companion slept on the table, snoring loudly. She almost laughed when she noticed the twitch on the Librarian's – a Fennekin – eye.

She sighed. Back to work. Her Illusion Mastery enabled her to turn into what her illusion shows, but without changing her typing, and the illusion falls with one good blow. So far she wrote down the name of multiple small birds, from Pidgey to Tailow, a few naturally fast Pokémon, some heavy or dexterous ones, and a few Pokémon whose moves and abilities are actually part of their biology, like a female Nidoran's poisonous barbs.

So basically Pidgey, Spearow, Tailow, Murkrow, Pidove, Fletchling, Pikipek, Zubat, Riolu, Vulpix, Eevee, Aipom, Lairon, Spinarak, Joltik, Cutiefly, both Nidoran, Goldeen, Solo Form Wishiwashi, Anorith, Tyrunt, Corsola, Snorunt, Mawile, Wurmple and Bisharp.

Luna sweatdropped. She was really glad she's good enough with her illusions, or else she would take months to learn all how to turn into all that. Then she groaned and leaned her head on the table remembering that she also had to learn a few moves as well, though she already had separated which ones she wanted to learn ahead of time.

Night Daze was obvious, since it's as much of her species' signature as the ability Illusion. Foul Play and Punishment were good ones for enemies that were either stronger or could buff themselves into being powerhouses if they had time for it. Thief would be good since she would also be learning how to make herself invisible while moving without Feint Attack – Zubat and Koffing hadn't noticed it, but Luna had actually 'transformed' herself and her friends into rocks so they could sneak around; Hidden Power was mostly there because she was curious of what Type it would give her. Aside from those, she also wanted to learn Nasty Plot to buff herself, Aerial Ace against Fighting-types, Grass Knot against someone big, and also a melee attack, but those three can wait.

Nodding absentmindedly, she stood up to arrange the books she took before heading out to train; her team had a limited time frame and they need to make most of it.

* * *

Three exhausted Pokémon – two physically and one mentally – collapsed on their beds, groaning in relief that they were finally going to rest. They stayed silent for a minute or two until Fairy yawned. "So, how was it for you two?" Spike and Luna could only mumble inaudibly, as their heads were resting face down on their beds. "Tiring as all hell for me too." Fairy agreed with no hesitation as if she had actually understood what they had said.

Spike raised his head. "Anything productive?"

Fairy nodded, yawning again. "I learned Flame Burst and Flame Charge pretty easily, since they're pretty similar to moves that I already have. Shadow Ball and Swift are giving me some problems, but I think I can make them work tomorrow, and Flame Burst gave me an idea for a move; it works, but it does really little damage, so I need to think of something to change that. Aside from that, I have another idea that I found by complete accident, but I'm going to need your help to make it work. You?"

Spike shrugged. "Learned Focus Blast and translated it to Aura Sphere. Made some progress with Brick Break but I'll need to test it against someone with a barrier move, and Vacuum Wave is giving me hell. I think I can help you tomorrow, since I got half of the attacks I wanted to learn before the fight and you can be my training dummy for me to learn Fire Punch." He said with a smirk, ignoring the glare he received. Both turned to Luna.

The sleepy Zorua grumbled but raised her head. "I got about half of my list of transformation working, but my Nidoran's horns and barbs aren't poisonous. I think that's because both are already Poison-types and so they naturally generate poison, something I can't do even with my Illusion Mastery; I'll have to learn Toxic and try again, but that's for later. As for moves, I think I got Thief, but the rest I need help to see if I'm doing right or even teach me directly. Night Daze is _haaaard_." She moaned pathetically, burying her face on the hay again.

Spike sweatdropped. "It _is_ the hardest move you learn naturally, y'know."

"Hmck hmph." was the Zorua's muffled response before she fell asleep.

The other two decided to follow her example and lay down.

* * *

One Day Remaining

* * *

Day two was simple. Do mission, receive reward, train what they were having problems with the day before, and sleep.

The three of them trained together this time, Luna copying her friends with her illusions and helping Fairy with her Shadow Ball, which Spike also asked to learn; she also spent some time studying how Flame Burst worked, an idea coming to mind that worked nicely on the end of the day.

Spike finally got Vacuum Wave down along with an idea of how to form his Fire Punch based on his Blaze Kick – both he owed to Fairy for giving him the ideas on how to use them – though he still needed someone to help him with Brick Break.

Fairy managed to discover what was wrong with her created move, and made a slight alteration that boosted the move's power immensely; apart from that she got Swift and Shadow Ball down.

Ignoring those, the day had two rather special moments.

The first was the team learning Hidden Power together, something that brought frustration and some hilarity for a good hour until they all finally got the move down. Fairy's type was Poison and Luna's was Flying.

Spike's was Fairy.

The Vulpix's partners spent the next twenty minutes laughing while she threw a hissy fit.

The second highlight of the day came hours after, while Spike and Luna helped her with her other created move.

"Ugh!" Fairy groaned as she skidded several fit back, the reddish aura that had surrounded her body vanishing instantly. She cursed, she was so close!

"Fairy!" Luna yelped, running to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Fairy panted. "That was close, I could feel it! I just need to put a little bit more energy into it." She tried to walk but her legs trembled and she almost fell down face first on the ground, if not for Spike catching her.

"Are you sure?" He asked in concern. Her body was battered and bruised, dirt marking most of her fur from times she was thrown from her feet and fell on the floor. "This is getting too far, Fairy, you need rest."

"No… Really, I'm okay." She tried to assure them, standing up on her paws. "Let's do this one more time. If it doesn't work I'll stop for a while. Guys, I can feel that this one is going to work eventually."

Spike and Luna looked at each other until Spike nodded reluctantly. "Alright. One more time, and then you're going to rest, even if it _does_ work. No buts." He cut her off before she could say anything.

Wordlessly, they both walked away from each other, opening a space of around fifteen feet. Spike held both of his paws parallel to each other on his side, calling upon his Ghost-typed energy and compressing is into a spiraling sphere. "Shadow Ball." He muttered, waiting for Fairy's signal.

Fairy breathed deeply before closing her eyes. Concentrating all of her Fire-typed energy, she started to power of something she already had, and her body slowly started to glow because of it. Opening her eyes, both were also glowing red because of the energy she gathered, she looked at Spike and nodded. Spike hesitated for a moment before firing his attack at her, almost hoping she would jump away from it. However, the Fire-type held her ground, tails snapping up, teeth bared dangerously and the aura surrounding her shining even brighter than it was, creating a visible coat around her.

The Shadow Ball impacted and exploded, kicking up a cloud of dust; the only thing preventing them from rushing in was the fact that Fairy hadn't cried out, nor was thrown out like she had been many tries before. When the cloud settled, however, two things were made obvious.

One, Fairy was fine and still standing, even if barely.

Two, her aura had _changed_.

The expressions on their faces went from worried to surprised and then to curious, wondering what the hell had happened, since Fairy never really explained what her move did, just that it was a Counter of sorts and that she needed to be literally beat up until she got it.

Spike finally understood what had happened, and his face went blank. "I call hax." He said immediately, recalling Fairy saying that when a Seaking started to follow her _on land_ to attack her with Water Gun until she got fed up and unleashed her Energy Ball at full power.

Fairy looked up at him with a grin. She suddenly moved her tails together and the now _purple_ aura traveled to the tips of the six appendages, in the same pattern that Fairy uses Fire Spin. This one was different, however. She whipped her tail and fired her attack, the _purplish fire_ shooting forward and surrounding both of them.

They stared at the technic for a moment before Luna turned to her female friend. "And I call bullshit."

Fairy laughed before her legs buckled and she collapsed in a heap, exhausted.

* * *

Day of the Fight

* * *

"Alright! Who the hell was going to take us to the place we'll fight again?" Luna asked, looking around the Guild's first floor.

"Look for their customized badge." Fairy said before blinking. "Speaking of that, did you give Chatot the drawing of how we want ours?" She asked Spike.

"Yeah." He nodded. They searched for a little while before Spike finally found someone with the badge. "There."

The other two turned and spotted an Absol standing to the side, scanning the room like they were doing moments before. Attached to her horn was a band with the badge on it; however, there was also a chain with a glittering round stone hanging from the band. "Mega Stone…" Luna muttered. Mega Stones were something rare. Really rare. Few had one, and normally those were only really powerful Pokémon that didn't even need it in the first place. If there were any doubts that Prism's group was really that strong, the little stone changed that fact.

"Hey." Fairy called to the Dark-type when she noticed them approaching.

The Absol looked them up and down for a second before nodding to herself. "Hey. Team Guardians, right? Prism sent me to get you."

"Did you wait long?" Luna asked in worry. "That Kabuto was a pain in the ass to catch, even with their Quick Attacks and my Pursuit."

The still unnamed Absol cringed at some memory. "Yeah, they were hard for me too when I used to chase those guys. I was one of the members of Team Elementals from before Prism and Shade graduated. They were already quite powerful when I joined in, but the missions they could take were limited and either too easy or too annoying. Silver Rank and all." She admitted then blinked. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Fate; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a curt bow.

"I'm Fairy. Those are Spike and Luna." Fairy nodded in appreciation, Spike and Luna following suit.

"Prism and Shade are expecting us at the Beach Cave Pit." Fate informed them. "We should go there as soon as possible."

"We don't have anything to get here. We were looking for the Pokémon that was going to take us there, actually." Spike shrugged. "We can go wherever you want."

Fate nodded. "Then let's go."

In a few minutes, they found themselves walking in the darkness of Beach Cave, Fate leading them through the fastest and safest corridors, as if she knew the place like the back of her paw. Noticing their curious gazes, Fate smiled. "I know the fastest way because I traveled here today and Mystery Dungeons only reset overnight; as for the lack of hostile Pokémon… well, I'm not a Chance Dancer, an Absol with abilities so powerful that they can feel the future instead of just disasters, but my precognition powers are better than most Absol. I'm just feeling which way is the safest."

"Huh. I was curious about the rate the Dungeons reset." Fairy mused. "So if you're not a Chance Dancer, what are you? Or you're on the Dusk Squad?"

Fate chuckled. "Nope. Dawn Squad. I'm a Blade Dancer, but I turn into a Chance Dancer when I'm Mega." She explained. "Blade Dancers use blade moves – obviously – and can use them in an extremely quick pace. Last time I checked, my Fury Cutter combos are faster than most Pokémon can evade. Some even when they're buffed by Agility or other moves that raises speed."

"That's pretty fast." Spike said impressed before adopting a thoughtful look. "Well, Mom would probably be able to evade it if she spammed Detect, and Dad might be easy to hit early on, but if the fight lasts too long he might be able to start dodging as well. Speed Boost, and all."

Fate's face darkened. "I tend to go all out on Speed Boosters. I learned my lesson against that Ninjask; never again." The trio behind her sweatdropped.

The four Pokémon found the last set of stairs and went down, finally reaching the Pit. The moment they stepped it, sounds of battle reached their ears, as well as Prism's cry. "Hey!" The Espeon waved from the side, catching their attention as well as the attention of the _crowd_ of Pokémon near her, who proceeded to look at them as a result.

"So these two are the natural Master Classes?" A Tyrantrum grunted, looking them up and down. "I'm not impressed."

Fairy narrowed her eyes. "Watch it, fossil, or I'll Iron Tail you a new asshole."

Part of the group snickered, and Blaziken wearing a denim jacket of all things started to laugh her feathers off. "Pfft- hahahahahah! That one just got you in my good graces, squirt. Oh man, too bad Scarlett's busy, she'd love that one." She gasped, trying to get her laugh under control. When she finally managed it, she turned to smirk at them. "The name's Therma. 'Fossil' here's Bulldozer. We're two of the heavy hitters on the Dusk Squad; though BD is more of a tanker."

A tick mark appeared on the Rock/Dragon-type's head. "My Master Class is called Mountain Wrecker for a reason, you know?" He growled at the Fire/Fighting before focusing on Fairy with a smirk on his face as well. "You got balls, kid. I like that."

Fairy stared at him in silence for a moment before sighing dejectedly. "Y'know what? No. That opening is too easy for me."

"Arceus dammit, Fairy." Luna groaned, her voice muffled by her pawn. Spike and Therma said nothing as they were too busy trying not to burst out laughing, both immediately understanding what she meant.

"I thought you only did that to- oh right, Multitype." Fairy muttered before turning her attention to the fight the group was watching before they came in. "So, who's fighting?"

"Your possible teammates." Prism said, nodding to the battle as a particularly loud crash was heard.

Just seconds before, a boulder was reduced to rubble by a powerful Waterfall, but the target the move was aimed at managed to escape the watery fury and launch herself at the attacker. The Sneasel dashed across the battleground and pulled a claw back, the arm protected by a silver bracelet that extended from her elbow to her wrist. When she canalized energy on the arm, however, the guard suddenly glowed and expanded, covering her claws as well and looking like something that wouldn't seem strange to see on a Zangoose. "Metal Claw!" She growled, swiping at her foe. At that moment, two things made themselves apparent.

One, whatever the hell that guard was, it boosted the power of the Metal Claw and Fairy really wanted something like that for her tails.

Two, Acid Armor was ridiculous on the hands – or paws, in this particular case – of the right Pokémon.

Her opponent, a Vaporeon, waited for the Sneasel to come close and then turned into liquid on the last second before shooting from the ground in three different waves that converged mid-air, returning to her normal form, with cheeks puffed up to launch her next attack. "Water Gun!" She fired a torrent of water that came close to hit the Dark/Ice-type, but she quickly dashed away from the attack's range. "Crap!" She yelped as her opponent approached quickly and once again turned into water; only to have to create a hole on the water construct to avoid a rapid fire Ice Beam from freezing her.

As the construct separated in multiple torpedoes and flew to converge behind the Sneasel, said Pokémon turned fast and blasted a wave of cold wind at the constructs, slowly freezing them. The constructs impacted each other with enough force to destroy the ice and reformed into Vaporeon, but this time the Water-type had some bruises in her and was panting slightly.

Prism nodded to herself. "Good thinking."

The Umbreon that sat at her side, most certainly Prism's brother Shade, nodded as well. "Every defense has its weakness, no matter how good they are. Dolph's Acid Armor might be very good against most physical attacks, but it leaves her vulnerable to moves that have direct effect on water, like most Ice, Electric and even Fire attacks."

"Acid Armors are always a pain to deal with regardless." A Seviper muttered from the back of the crowd, his Raichu companion patting his head comfortingly.

"So Dolph won't be able to use Acid Armor again or else Scarlett will just freeze it again." Fairy mused, guessing the fighters names.

"If that's her best defense that'll put her on a bad position, but with how powerful her Water attacks are, she can just avoid Scarlett and attack her from afar." Spike muttered. "Plus there's the fact that most ranged moves Scarlett may have aren't that effective; and that's ignoring the fact that she's a close raned fighter to begin with."

A Mismagius near them nodded. "There's also the fact that you don't know their complete move sets yet. Your suspicions on Scarlett are right, but Dolph might surprise you."

"No spoilers, Magi." Prism chided.

"Magi?" Fairy raised an eyebrow.

Magi the Mis _magi_ us sweatdropped. "I was a stupid kid."

"Before turning into the group's nerd." Therma snickered.

"Yeah, before I- Hey!"

Whatever comeback Magi was going to say was cut off by Dolph ending her stare down with Scarlett and jumping away from an Ice beam which froze the ground she was standing on. Backflipping to her paws, Dolph _blurred_ to the side, avoiding the follow up and putting herself on a clear shot position.

"Fast!" Luna gaped.

"Surf!" She shouted and fired a small sphere of glowing blue energy that impacted the ground in front of her and created a huge wave that barreled onto Scarlett. Scarlett cringed, knowing exactly how much it would hurt to be hit by that thing and racked her brain for a way out of her predicament.

Her answer was disappearing from sight using Feint Attack. As the wave crashed down, Dolph watched her surroundings carefully, but she wasn't completely prepared for Scarlett to fall on top of her and aim both of her claws at the back of her head, guards already extended. "Crush Claw!" She yelled and brought down both claws, impacting the Vaporeon's head at the same time with both hands.

Dolph cried out in pain as she was sent stumbling forward and jumped away from a Scratch follow-up, spiraling on the air and falling on her paws, glaring at her opponent as she backtracked while dodging more attacks. Around her, half a dozen white spheres materialized. "Hidden Power." Dolph growled and the spheres ignited, causing Scarlett to widen her eyes and backflip away from the onslaught.

Luna whistled. "Fire-typed Hidden Power? I'd want that, but mine is Flying-typed."

"It's good for you. You have a strength against Fighting and Bug-types. My Fairy-type doesn't cover any weakness I have." Spike reminded her before pausing. "Well, maybe when I evolve. Steel is weak to Fighting which is weak to Fairy and all that."

Fairy was curled up on a ball on a random corner, weeping about how unfair it was for her to be called what she is and not having any moves to match.

They turned to the fight again, where Dolph forgot the Super Effective strategy in favor to blast everything with Waterfall. Scarlett swiftly dodged each of them, but she was having problems in getting closer to Dolph for her to attack. Dolph brought her attack to a halt, however, and sprinted towards Scarlett, intent in ending the fight. Scarlett took the opportunity and unleashed a Crush Claw on Dolph… which made the Vaporeon burst into smoke and a small doll version of the Water-type fall on the flooded floor.

"Wha-?" Scarlett was cut off by the water under her moving and rocketing upwards, bringing the Sneasel with it. The water turned into the familiar sight of Dolph, who had each and every one of her bruises glowing and panted a lot. Scarlett paled. "Trump Card?"

"Trump Card." Dolph nodded happily before somersaulting multiple times in a few seconds, looking almost like a blue disk, as her body's glow traveled to her tail and slamming said tail on Scarlett, sending her to the floor at terminal velocity and creating a large crater, kicking up a big cloud of dust.

Therma raised an eyebrow. "Overkill much?"

"There's no kill like overkill." Fairy stated with a serious voice. Bulldozer and a few others wordlessly nodded in agreement.

Prism walked to the cloud of dust and swept it away using Psychic, revealing a swirly-eyed Scarlett moaning in pain. "Even so, you could've been a bit gentler, Dolph." She commented with furrowed brows. The Vaporeon had the grace of looking embarrassed. Sighing, Prism's gem glowed green as she used Heal Pulse, the same glow covering Scarlett.

As soon as the glow died, a Weavile on the crowd walked to the fallen Pokémon. She stared at the Sneasel for a moment before swiftly burying her fist on the smaller one's gut. "WAKE UP, DIPSHIT!"

Scarlett hunched over with a yell of pain and turned to glare at the Weavile. "Damn it, Glacia! _What the fuck?!_ I'm hurting here!"

"I'm not the one who lost to someone who more fragile than a wet sheet of paper!"

"Let her use a fully powered Trump Card on your face and _then_ you can talk shit about me!"

The argument didn't last five seconds more before it turned into a full-out brawl, cloud of dust and everything. The other Pokémon present sweatdropped. "You can feel the sisterly love." Shade deadpanned. "Breeze?"

"CHIRP CHIRP, MOTHERFUCKER! **_BRAVE BIRD!_** " was the only thing heard before a blur fell on the middle of the brawl and exploded, sending both Ice/Dark-types in different directions. The Pidgeot identified as Breeze calmly wiped the dust off her feathers and smirked at the dazed duo. "Do we have your attention?"

"Fuck you…"

"Good." Breeze nodded in satisfaction before turning to Shade. "All yours, Lead'."

"If you expect us to memorize all of your names, say so already so I can laugh my tails off." Fairy commented offhandedly.

Prism shrugged when she finished healing Dolph. "Eh, we didn't expect you to memorize the name of thirty seven different Pokémon. We just need you to memorize the more important ones, like the leader, the second-in-command and the powerhouses of each squad." She turned to the crowd and nodded.

In a few seconds, the gathered Pokémon separated in two groups, with Prism and Shade standing in front of them. On their side were the Pidgeot and Blaziken from earlier, a Ninetales and a Lucario. "Well, you may already know me but I'll say it anyways, for formality's sake." Prism shrugged and smiled at the trio. "My name is Prism, and I'm the leader of the Team Elementals: Dawn Squad. Those are Flare, my second-in-command, and Platinum, the squad's main powerhouse." Platinum and Flare nodded in greeting, but maintained their stoic faces. "Don't mind them; we made a joke about them being the team's ninja and they took it too seriously." The Espeon stage-whispered to them; Flare sweatdropped and Platinum covered her head with the hoodie she had on to hide her blush.

"Platinum looks more like an assassin than anything." Fairy muttered.

"I know, right?" Dolph agreed from her side. Fairy's eyes darted to her but she remained in place.

Shade cleared his throat. "My name is Shade, and I'm the leader of the Team Elementals: Dusk Squad. Those are Breeze and Therma, my second-in-command and main powerhouse respectively." Breeze smirked and Therma pulled her jacket with a cocky grin. Pun not intended.

Fairy stepped up. "My name's Fairy, I'm the leader of the Team Gardians. Those are Spike and Luna, the current members."

The trio scanned both groups, knowing that they wouldn't memorize all of the Pokémon but trying anyways. On the Dawn side was the Pokémon Espeon, Ninetales, Lucario, Absol, Ariados, Staraptor, Raichu, Serperior, Floatzel, Furfrou, Froslass, Mismagius, Seviper, Skarmory, Gardevoir, Lycanroc Midday, Altaria and Flygon. On the Dusk side were Umbreon, Pidgeot, Blaziken Meowstic, Volcarona, Mienshao, Luxray, Shiftry, Milotic, Persian, Weavile, Aegislash, Nidoqueen, Bronzong, Mawile, Tyrantrum, Garchomp and Marowak.

Fairy's eyes lit up. "So _that's_ why you're called Team Elementals." Her friends looked at her in confusion while Prism's smile widened. "Eighteen for each squad, with each Pokémon representing a certain type. Espeon and Meowstic, Umbreon and Absol, Blaziken and Ninetales, Lucario and Mienshao, Pidgeot and Staraptor, Volcarona and Ariados…" She trailed off.

Prism wordlessly lifted a paw. Shade wordlessly passed her a bag of coins. Therma raised an eyebrow. "Remind me again why I'm not on your squad?"

"Because Flare and Therma already cover Fire and Fighting." Prism reminded her.

"Ah, right."

"Stupid bets aside, we're impressed you got it that fast. The bet was that one of you would realize that by the end of your fights, not immediately." Shade admitted.

Spike and Luna sweatdropped, but Fairy smiled, not all affected by the bet. "I'm awesome like that."

"Goldeen." Spike and Luna said in unison. In half a second Fairy was curled up against the near wall once more, crying comical tears and muttering about fishes using hacks while a dark cloud hung over her. Dolph walked over to the Fire-type and pat her comfortingly, as if she actually knew why Fairy was like that in the first place. "Don't ask." The duo said when Scarlett opened her mouth.

Prism shook her head. "A-Anyways, I think it's best if we proceed. I'm sure you're eager for your battles."

The trio plus Dolph nodded eagerly. No one questioned how the two foxes were back so fast.

They knew better after dealing with the Vaporeon for so long, and presumed the Vulpix acted similarly.

"Well, Flare and Platinum are here, but what about the other one?" Spike asked.

"Well, I'm just waiting for a moment to step in." They heard behind them. Turning around, they found nothing, at least until the owner of the voice uncloaked, revealing herself as a Zoroark. "'Sup? The name's Azamuku. I'm not really on a specific squad, but I'd say I'm more of a Dawn than a Dusk."

"Deceiver? Fitting name for a Zoroark." Luna mused.

"Oh?" Azamuku's eyes shone in interest. "Wasn't expecting that. It's rare to see someone who actually knows that language to the point of immediately understanding, even if it's just a word."

Luna blushed. "Heh. I just love to read lore and myths and everything. Some were translated in a shitty way, and my curiosity of knowing the original was too great that before I knew I was studying another language. The other two after that was more because curiosity though."

Azamuku nodded. "Curiosity is a powerful thing, especially to Illusion Masters and other Master Classes. 'If I did this, would it work?' 'Is there a way to translate that attack to my type?' 'Is there a way for me to learn this attack, even if I never heard of someone of my species doing it?'" Luna nodded in agreement, remembering her own experiences.

"You know? Let's go first." Azamuku said with a grin. "I'm curious to where _your_ curiosity took you, and I want to show you were mine took _me_." She disappeared and reappeared moments later on the open area that Scarlett and Dolph fought in earlier. "Come on, Luna!"

"Right!" Luna nodded and rushed to her side while the other Pokémon gave space.

Prism stepped between the fighters and eyed both for a second. "This is a fight between Azamuku and Luna. The fight will last either until either participant is knocked out, forfeits or until I say so. Understood?" Both fighters nodded. "Good. The fight starts… now!" She shouted and Teleported away.

"Let's start with something simple." Azamuku started. Bringing both hands close together, she concentrated an energy that she isn't so fond of using, and molded it into a sphere. "Focus Blast!" She shouted and fired the Fighting-typed attack. The sphere traveled at dizzying speeds towards Luna, who dodged it completely out of instinct.

As the sphere impacted the ground behind her, Luna frantically looked around but couldn't spot her opponent. Jumping to the side, she turned into a Pidgey and flew up as fast as she could to gain field vision and, hopefully, distance between her and her foe. As Luna expected, noticing that her foe was out of melee range, Azamuku made herself known.

Luna didn't expect her foe to crouch and then jump as high as she was flying, though.

"Bounce!" Azamuku laughed with a somersault before she slammed her feet on Luna much like Dolph had done to Scarlett with her tail on the previous match. Luna managed to control her fall centimeters from the ground, and already had to evade another attack, but when Azamuku stomped the ground with her Aerial Ace, she pivoted on that leg and kicked with the other that also had the Flying-type move charged, sending Luna on another uncontrolled tumble. The Zoroark watched as Luna switched strategies and turned into a Pidgeotto, hoping that the speed boost would help her. "You know, you may not be a real Flying-type, but it's too fun to use this move on someone that _looks_ like one." She grinned savagely, waving one of her arms around. Her left arm was coated in energy from the elbow to the claws, until the energy compressed into a sphere that she grasped with her claws. Nonchalantly throwing the sphere of compressed electricity up, Azamuku pulled her right arm back. " _Zap Cannon!_ " She punched the sphere with all her strength, sending it at bullet speeds towards the disguised Zorua.

Luna actually squawked as she dived out of the way at the last second, the attack still clipping her tail feathers, and looked back to stared at the sheer destruction caused by the move when it impacted the wall. All Flying-types present understandably shivered.

"Well, that was scary." Luna commented shakily. She considered for a moment before her body changed from Pidgeotto to Tailow; Smaller size, more agility and the speed loss wasn't that great.

Azamuku nodded. "Yeah, Zap Cannon is a really powerful move that mane are afraid of, even those who aren't weak to Electric." She looked up and hummed. "Y'know, I've been fighting like a normal Zoroark would until now." She turned to her opponent with a predatory grin. "How about I show you how an actual Illusion Master battles?"

Before Luna could answer, Azamuku was gone. That's the simplest way to describe it. The disguised Zorua searched around frantically before her eyes widened and she flew upwards as fast as she could, escaping the older Dark-type's punch by an inch. When she turned to retaliate, however, the Zoroark was already gone again. Luna quickly made a surprisingly complicated pattern in the air, dodging more attacks in the process.

The fight went like that for a few minutes; Luna used her aerial dance to evade her opponent, who appeared, attacked and disappeared in less than three seconds. As time went by, Azamuku started to attack with various transformations, ranging from Azumarill to Tyranitar, each time using a new body and a new move; Luna used her transformations as well, going from Tailow to Joltik to avoid attacks easily, and waiting for an opening to attack.

Luna did a loop-de-loop around Azamuku's Poison Jab as a Croagunk and dashed forwards, trying to put some distance between her and her opponent. However, she suddenly felt herself impacting against something that wasn't there and let her Illusion fall as she too fell to the ground. Azamuku smiled and let her own Illusion dissipate, revealing the rock she hid earlier in the fight. She sighed. "Look, I know what you're doing, but I'm afraid that it won't work on me." Her eyes hardened. "You're being too defensive. I know you're probably used to being support for those two, but you need to be able to fight for yourself as well. Our Illusion Mastery may be strong, but you can't focus on it and forget everything else."

Luna grunted as she stood up. "Yeah, you're right. Fairy and Spike cover the frontlines while I go for support and sneak attacks." She smiled. "I was hoping to find an opening to slow you down for me to attack, but I guess I'll have to change strategies." Her eyes narrowed as her smile widened before she was gone.

Azamuku nodded, pleased to finally see Luna's idea for offensive, when a Pikipek blurred from behind a rock and made to attack her with Quick Attack. Pulling a fist back for her own move, she unleashed her Shadow Punch, only for her fist to pass through, dissipating the illusion. Another Flying-type, this time a Murkrow and a, made the same thing, and Azumuku retaliated for the same results.

Each time, more and more Flying-types appeared, mixing in a few fast gound-bounded Pokémon as well, like Eevee and Riolu. Azamuku found herself hard pressed against the sudden wave of foes, frantically attacking each and every Pokémon that came her way, until she found something impact her from the side, and she found a male Nidoran smirking at her before it disappeared. Seconds later, the Zoroark felt another attack coming from a different angle. _'This amount of control is insane! And from a rookie!'_ Azamuku thought with a laugh. _'Damn, now I'm jealous; training my Illusion Mastery would've been much easier if I was like her.'_

Faster and faster, Luna darted in while disguised, attacked with either Quick Attack or Scratch – the only moves she felt that didn't take too long to use so she wouldn't be caught – disappeared with Feint Attack and repeated with a different disguise. A minute later, Azamuku started to get tired from the situation. "Alright, this ends now!" She roared, her body being cloaked by a Dark-typed aura. "Night Daze!" She punched the ground as her aura received a blood red coloration along with the black, and the explosion of power created a shockwave that dispelled all the illusions and threw a few of the spectators off balance.

She looked around, but was surprised to the fact that she couldn't see the Zorua among the rubble. Luna then made herself known with her favorite method: suddenly appearing in front of her enemy's face via Feint Attack and then using one of her moves, in this case… " Iron Tail!" The Zorua shouted and spun herself in the air, bashing her silver tail on Azamuku's before disappearing again, reappearing on top of a rock a few feet away. She took a steady breath and opened her maw, gathering the energy for a Dark Pulse.

Azamuku shook her head to get rid of the dizziness of being hit on her head and looked at Luna. Smirking, she lowered herself slightly. _'Dark Pulse may be a powerful move, but it has the same flaw as Hyper Beam: it hits a straight line, making it easy to dodge if you're paying attention… wait, something's wrong.'_ She frowned, observing how the move was getting much more dense and compressed, looking more like a solid black sphere than a mass of dark rings. _'She's taking too long to charge… this is going to be a big one, isn't it?'_ Despite herself, she couldn't stop an excited grin from forming on her face.

Luna charged her attack some more before crouching for a moment and launching herself into the air, rearing her head. On the sidelines, Fairy turned to Prism. "Better put some shields up, 'cause this is going to be a _blast_." The Espeon turned to look at her before nodding to the Altaria on her team, who put a Reflect/Light Screen hybrid move around the group.

 _"_ _ **Pulse Crasher!**_ _"_ Luna roared and hurled the projectile at Azamuku, who bent her legs and jumped over the move, letting it impact the ground directly under her. Luna, Spike and Fairy smirked. "Wrong move." The sphere impacted the ground and create a small crater, and the Zoroark only had time to widen her eyes before the small sphere released all of the Dark-typed energy inside it with a violent explosion, reaching her before she could do anything.

The mass of energy hung there for a second before suddenly exploding again, though this time only it only blew a shockwave. Azamuku was sent spiraling through the air before falling head-first on the floor, bouncing once and then stopping face-down. Silence reigned for a moment, until Azamuku broke it with a groan, standing up with her bruised body to glare at Luna. "This is the last time I underestimate you, kid. That shit was easily A-ranked, maybe even S." She grunted, pressing a paw on her ribs where the explosion reached first.

"What the fuck was that, anyways?" Therma asked wide-eyed. She did _not_ expect the Guardians to know such a powerful move; and by the looks of it, neither did anyone one her team, not even Prism.

Luna smiled weakly from the spot on the rock where she collapsed from exhaustion. "The name is Pulse Crasher; I had the idea when I was helping Fairy learn Flame Burst. Basically it's a sphere of hyper compressed Dark-typed energy, fired as a small sphere that explodes into a… I think Fairy called it damage-over-time, area-of-effect Dark Pulse, which then releases a powerful shockwave that sends anyone inside spiraling, though the last one was more of a coincidence than anything." She winced when she tried to stand up. "But it's the first time I use so much energy for it. I always overcharged Dark Pulse before Fairy helped me with it, but I still used even more energy."

Shade hummed. "I wondered if that's why it took so long to fire. I assume you can do it faster?"

Luna nodded in affirmation. "Yep, about as much time I take for a normal Dark Pulse. It gets weaker, though, so I think it would be best for me to charge it a little more while hidden."

Azamuku nodded back. "Good thinking. Well, I honestly was surprised when Prism came to the HQ talking about taking apprentices with anomalies, but I agreed to it after she told me it was an Illusion Master Zorua. However, I still wanted to see if I was wasting my time or not which is why I agreed to battle." She smiled. "And after this? Heck, I think teaching you will be more fun than work."

Luna smiled in gratitude and let her head rest on the rock. "Thank shit; I got worried here for a minute. And yeah, I think learning from you will be an interesting experience." Azamuku nodded and disappeared, reappearing beside the small Dark-type and scooping her up to take her to the group.

Prism grinned at the duo before turning back to the battle ground, and promptly sweatdropped. The Pulse Crasher had done a lot of damage to the cave, creating a huge crater right on the middle of it and scattering many of the rocks. "Shine, take care of those two, please. Drake, could you do something to the 'arena'?" Her team's Gardevoir nodded and walked to the Zorua and Zoroark, healing them with Heal Pulse while her Flygon companion flew to the arena, intended to fix the battle ground.

While they waited for Drake to finish, who was using an impressive control over his Sandstorm to create a floor of compacted sand, Spike turned to Prism. "Hey, what did she mean with anomalies?"

The Espon tilted her head before grinning sheepishly. "Right. Forgot to explain that. Well, Master Classes are called that because they worked hard to deserve the title, however sometimes a Pokémon with a natural talent over something or even a weird attribute to their bodies will appear, and those are called anomalies." She pointed to the Guardians. "The three of you were born with an incredible amount of control over certain abilities, enough to receive the title of Master Classes naturally." She smiled. "I myself am an anomaly, actually. I got something I call Umbra Aura; basically I am much weaker to Bug than any other Espeon, but I'm actually resistant to Dark and _completely immune_ to Ghost."

"That's… slightly broken." Fairy raised an eyebrow.

Luna scoffed and Spike deadpanned at his leader. "Coming from you? Hilarious."

Fairy shrugged. "Still true."

"Done!" Drake called, gaining their attention. And indeed, Drake had used his compressed sand to create a stable ground where there were holes before. "I'm pretty sure it'll hold for the next two battles."

Spike whistled, walking forwards and stepping on the surface. "Cool. What's your title? Earth Bender?"

"Gaia's Hand." Drake corrected. Spike nodded.

"Well… since we're already here, why don't we go?" Platinum suggested from a certain distance from Spike, speaking for the first time since the Guardians arrived.

Spike looked at her and nodded, lowering himself to his fighting stance, though Platinum didn't move an inch, standing still with her forepaws on the pockets of her hoodie. Spike managed to see something interesting; bound to the zipper of her coat was a glittering orange pearl with a bicolored helix inside. _'Lucarionite…'_

Prism moved between them. "This is a fight between Spike and Platinum; this match will have the same rules as before. Understood? Good. It starts… now!"

Spike immediately jumped back, hoping to put some distance between himself and his opponent. Platinum took her forepaws from her pockets and held them together; channeling her aura and making them glow blue. "Aura Arsenal: Ninja-to." She calmly stated, and her aura moved to obey her command. The blue aura extended and formed a 2'4" straight blade, the glow receding and revealing that the sword was indeed solid.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Revealing your aces so soon?"

Platinum shrugged. "Aura Weaving is a pretty straight forward ability – one which I have mastered. Unlike Azamuku, I managed to create multiple moves using it; this one is actually one of the most basic." Before the Riolu could say anything more, Platinum shot forwards with dizzying speeds, covering the distance within a second and slashing at Spike, who dodged more out of instinct than anything, just like Luna had done on the previous fight.

Spike quickly dodged and backtracked as Platinum unleashed a flurry of slashes, though he couldn't evade some slashes that cut into him. Suddenly, Platinum spun on an axis and kicked him away. Before Spike could reach the floor, Platinum held her sword against her hip like she had sheathed it. "Arsenal Arts: Dancing Blade!" She overwhelmed her sword with aura and dashed forwards with a single slash that somehow cut the air all around her.

Spike's eyes widened; he couldn't dodge the attack in mid-air. But he could redirect his fall. Holding a forepaw to his hip, the air around him moved to it. "Vacuum Wave!" He jabbed his fist and launched his move to his left, the recoil changing his path to the opposite direction, causing him to evade Platinum's attack by a hair. The Riolu managed to right himself and fall into a crouch.

The Lucario skid to a halt and nodded to her opponent, letting her construct disintegrate. "Creative."

Spike smiled and held both of his forepaws together, gathering his power into it and molding it into a ball. "Aura Sphere!" He shouted and fired the projectile at the older Fighting-type.

Platinum raised an eyebrow and lowered herself to a defensive position; when the Aura Sphere got near enough, she spun in place with amazing speed, projecting her aura around herself and weaving it into a dome-like shape. "Aura Shield." When both moves reached each other, the Aura Sphere bounced to the side, curving through the air to impact the cave's wall. Platinum let her move fall, stopping into a more comfortable position for the fight.

She had her right shoulder pointed ´to Spike, with her right arm just above to the spike on her chest with the forepaw near her face; and her left arm below the spike, with the paw near her right hip. It looked like she was hugging herself, but Spike noticed that the stance was a hybrid between offensive and defensive stances, the arms near her body for defense but could be in position to fire long-range moves with a simple spin.

Spike gulped. He already knew there was no way for him to win the fight, but the power Platinum seemed to emanate was enough to send shivers down his spine, and she obviously had the experience to back her up. _'Well, the best I can do is put up a good fight at least.'_ He though as he took an offensive stance and bolted forwards while powering his aura on his forepaws. When he got close enough, he jabbed his fists in a one-two combo. "Aura Sting!" Two needles of aura shot forward, ready to pierce anything on their path.

Platinum's eye narrowed as her paws glowed blue, and she used the aura coating to defend herself, giving Spike enough time to close the gap between them. Jumping with mix of a twirl and a somersault, he spun his legs in a circle with his Blaze Kick active, managing a hit on her stomach but missing the second kick as Platinum blurred away, reappearing a few feet away.

Platinum grimaced and held a forepaw up, inspecting the places where Spike's Aura Sting struck her and noticing small wounds. "Shield piercing?" She mused.

Spike shrugged. "Didn't know Brick Break and I needed to pass through a reflect barrier."

"And so you came up with this on the spot. Nice." Platinum praised. And she wasn't lying either; she was really impressed with the small Fighting-type.

Spike grinned and rushed forwards, this time with Fire Punch ready; Platinum mirrored his action, but with a jump and Aerial Ace instead. Both moves collided and exploded, sending both fighters flying away from each other, though both backflipped in mid-air to correct their falls.

Platinum jumped high into the air with a twirl, projecting her aura around herself in small star-shaped projectiles that followed her spin. "Aura Arsenal: Shuriken! Arsenal Arts: Deadly Constellation!" The moment she named her move, all stars curved to attack Spike nearly at once, and the Riolu grimaced.

Focusing on the newest energy he unlocked, Spike used Hidden Power; the small white spheres turning pink and sparkling after a moment. He fired the projectiles with pin-point accuracy, each sphere taking out a star or two. Of course, many stars still remained, but those could be dodged with practiced ease.

Platinum fell to the floor with her arms crossing her chest. "Aura Arsenal: Kunai!" The remaining aura on her forepaws formed two small daggers as she rushed forward. Reaching her target, she started a series of quick slashes, which Spike had to put an effort into dodging but was still agile enough to evade. Spinning with a crouch, the Riolu used a leg to swipe at the Lucario's own, but the older Fighting-type jumped away with a backflip. "Arsenal Arts: Dead-end Storm!" She hurled both of her knives at her opponent, and both multiplied in dozens of kunai that moved to hit the whole area at once.

Spike dashed to the side with Quick Attack active, but couldn't exit the targeted area in time was pelted by five kunai. "Damn it!" He let out through gritted teeth as he stumbled into a roll, stopping on a crouch. "Heh, you're way stronger than I expected." He said with a small smile.

Platinum nodded with her own smile. "I'm honestly surprised with your strength as well. I may be going easy, but is still hard to dodge my strikes, even at these speeds."

"I needed to get faster." Spike said seriously. "I relied on my Quick Attack too much, and when I tried to strike normally or dodge, I was too slow. Fairy and Luna helped me to rectify that."

"A wise decision." Platinum agreed and frowned. "You're clearly tired. Do you want to stop now? With all you showed me, I already agree with training you."

"And miss the chance to see more of you moves? Nah." Spike grinned. "I may have a chance to seeing them later, but I want to experience them first-hand."

Platinum tilted her head to the side and grinned as well. "Alright then; if you want to see one of my real moves, I guess I can show you one." Her appendages on each side of her head glowed brightly and stated to shake, and the glow soon spread to the rest of her body. Concentrating, Platinum moved her aura and held it into a whirling sphere that seemed very unstable. "Signature Strike: Soul Crusher Hurricane!" She fired her move, the sphere crossing the distance towards Spike in less of a second and exploding against him.

Spike suddenly found himself inside a blue hurricane that sucked him up sending him in the direction of the ceiling, where he crashed with enough force to create a small Riolu-shaped crater. The hurricane ended abruptly and let him fall, his Lucario foe catching him before he impacted the floor. Spike coughed. "I'd say fuck you for using such a powerful move, but I kind of asked for that." Platinum laughed, carrying him over to the others.

Luna had both eyebrows raised, Scarlett chuckled at the casual display of power and both Fairy and Dolph had stars in their eyes. "Want." They muttered breathlessly, causing Scarlett to actually laugh and Luna to facefault.

Recomposing herself, Luna turned to Platinum. "I didn't think Aura Weaving could be taken to those levels."

"Any Master Class can, though it's much easier to anomalies." Azamuku waved her off. "I didn't use half of the tricks I can do on our fight."

Platinum nodded as Shine started to cure both her and Spike. "It took me a while, but I managed to use my aura to create multiple weapons, up to thirteen now, and use them in a specific way for my Arsenal Arts."

Therma turned to her fellow powerhouse. "You didn't go all out, tho. You didn't use your Blind Step, or Aura Storm, or moves like Blast Burn and Giga Impact."

Platinum sweatdropped. "I was going easy on him. Using any of these would be the exact contrary of going easy; hell, I only used my Signature Strike because he asked for it."

"Fair enough."

"Signature Strikes are overpowered moves that you created yourself, right?" Fairy mused.

"The S-Strikes are moves created to rival Hyper Beam, Giga Impact, Frenzy Plant and the like." Magi corrected. "The way you worded it made it look like they're exclusive to the creator."

"Aura Storm is the S-Strike of one of my ancestors, but I also call it Signature Strike, for example." Platinum pointed out.

"Yeah, gotta get me some of that." Fairy nodded. "Later. For now I think it's my turn." Flare nodded in agreement and both multi-tailed foxes walked to the center of the cave.

"She's your leader, right? How do you think she'll hold up?" Scarlett asked for the first time. "She doesn't seem exactly stro-"

"Don't." Spike and Luna cut her off; Spike continued. "Trust me; you do _not_ want to call her weak when she's around. She tends to prove you wrong in the most painful way."

"She's the one that's been messing with her Mastery the most – if you discount me, that is – and let me tell you, Wisp Dancing is bullshit." Luna shook her head. "She only created two moves, but one of them is simply…" She sighed. "It's weird to explain, you'll have to see in order to believe."

"Did she fix the charge time?" Spike asked curiously. "She was working on it when I left."

His Zorua companion shook her head. "Dunno, I left her to it too. She managed to reduce it from ten seconds to three, though; said her biggest problem at the time was that she didn't know how much energy she should use so she could overpower her ability. Too much energy is as bad as too little."

Dolph's eyes widened. "I think I know where this is going." A wide grin slowly made its way across her face. "And I _love it._ "

Fairy and Flare stood across each other, Prism once again between both fighters. The Espeon opened her mouth for a second, and then rolled her eyes. "Fuck it, you know the rules already so just go ahead and beat the shit out of each other." She Teleported as all Pokémon present sweatdropped.

Flare coughed and turned to Fairy. "Your move."

"Wisp Dancing?" Fairy asked, receiving a nod. "Alright." She lowered herself into her usual battle stance and stood there for a second, before simply disappearing. Flare immediately jumped away with a backflip just as Fairy reappeared with a swipe of Iron Tail, her body coated by yellow flames and emanating a white glow. When both foxes touched the floor, they both disappeared at the same time and reappeared on the exact center of the distance between them, Iron Tail and Poison Tail clashing.

"So you're using Flame Charge to power your Quick Attack, and both combined to your normal speed make you run at speeds that make you look like you disappear." Flare mused.

Fairy smirked. "Got it in one. I was going to learn Agility, but this has the same effect without me having to learn a move from a type I'm not used to." Her smirk widened. "Besides, since I'm coated in fire, the physical moves will be powered up by it."

"Yeah, I can feel it." Flare grimaced. "It's in times like these that I wanted to have Flash Fire instead of Drought."

"Sucks to be you." Fairy shrugged and blurred back, putting distance between her and the Ninetales. Flare seemed to be expecting it, however, because she didn't stumble when the resistance was gone. Fairy reared her head, gathering energy for her move. "Meteor Shower!" She fired her move, a sphere of fire shooting forward and exploding a feet away from the Vulpix, all of the resulting embers curving and homing on the Ninetales.

Flare frowned. _'Interesting way of firing Flame Burst.'_ She jumped back and darted around, dodging all projectiles effortlessly. When the assault ended, she looked back and noticed the small circular holes on the rocks nearby. _'Drilling.'_ "Nice move; the range you can manipulate your fire is pretty impressive too." The range isn't infinite like most think; you need to train quite a lot for it to expand. "It seems you got the hang of one of the aspects of Wisp Dancing. Let me show you the other!"

Not waiting for a response, the Ninetales dashed forwards with fire in her maw already warping to form her next attack. Fairy figured it was a melee move, so she activated her Iron Tail again and attacked with it just as Flare reached her with her own move. "Thermal Blade!" Fairy's tails met Flare's blade of fire, both moves stopping each other for a moment before the older Fire-type's move overpowered the younger's, and sent her spinning away.

The Vulpix managed to correct her fall and land on her paws, but had to jump to avoid another slash from the sword. After backflipping multiple times, she seemed to stop in mid-air as she reared her fire-coated maw. "Corona Minigun!" She aimed her move and fired what seemed to be a Fire-typed Bullet Seed, the bullets soaring fast towards their target.

Flare let her blade collapse and concentrated, creating multiple copies of herself with Double Team, which fell fast to the fiery onslaught. Fairy fell to the floor and already dashed forwards, dodging Flare's Dig by inches; pivoting on her forepaw, she changed her course towards the Ninetales. "Flare Blitz!" Her small frame exploded with powerful flames, the shockwave she purposefully aimed backwards boosting her; she did hit her opponent, but when thecloud created by the move's explosion cleared, it only revealed a small Ninetales doll on the floor. Despite that, Fairy smiled. "Heh, didn't think so."

Flare landed on her paws some distance away. "Impressive. You changed the move's explosion so you could use it to gain momentum." She stated. "I got what I need. Do you want to stop, or-"

"Fuck no." Fairy deadpanned, ignoring the fact that she was starting to breath hard. She still had a move to show, dammit!

Flare smiled. "I had a feeling you'd said that. Alright, let's end this!" She shouted and jumped high with a twirl. A liquid seemed to condense around her just as her tails blazed with fire, both forming big star-shaped objects. "Dual Shot: Blast Shuriken and Greater Water Shuriken!" She fired her moves at the same time, both curving through the air so they hit Fairy from both sides. Fairy however, just stood there, letting both moves approach her, and the moment before they did, she grinned. Both shuriken hit, creating an explosion of steam.

The group sweatdropped. "So much for continuing fighting." Bulldozer grumbled. He knew how the Greater variation of the Water Shuriken hurt; even if the Blast Shuriken didn't do any damage to the Vulpix because of her Flash Fire, she was probably knocked out now.

"Oh, you've got to be shitting me…" Platinum whispered in shock, gaining the dinosaur's attention, as she stared at the cloud with her Aura Sight active. He also noticed Luna sighing in relief and Spike smirking widely.

As the cloud cleared, Spike and Luna blinked. "Well, that's new." The Riolu mused.

Standing on the center of the explosion, Fairy breathed heavily, but smirked as she took note of the deep blue aura surrounding her. Turning her glowing azure eyes to her opponent, her smirk widened at the look of shock, and she decided to make use of the opportunity. _'Well, I'll be out of the battle of this move anyways, so I better make it big.'_ "Reverse Blaze: Marine Blitz!" The blue aura erupted in blue flames, and she used the move's shockwave to propel herself towards her target again.

Flare snapped herself out of her confusion her she heard the move's name, but couldn't dodge in time and was bowled over by the blue comet of a fox, being sent flying a few feet back. She managed to right herself in the air, but still winced when she landed. _'That felt like a Water-type move! How…?'_ She looked up and found her foe collapsed on the floor, tails and ear dropped in exhaustion.

"Ugh, the recoil was Water-typed too…" Fairy groaned, looking up. "Can't move. Halp."

Shaking her head, Flare scooted the Vulpix up and carried her to the others. "What the heck was that, anyways?" She questioned. She had heard of counter and hybrid moves, but that was bullshit.

Fairy grinned proudly. "That was Reverse Blaze. Some of you guys can control your abilities, right?" When a few of the present Pokémon nodded, the most obvious one being Azamuku. "Basically, that's what I did. I overpowered my Flash Fire to the point where it absorbed the energy of other types, not only Fire ones." She took a deep breath when she noticed many questioning looks, but was happy to see some looks of realization as well.

"All moves use energy – that much is obvious. Basically what Flash Fire does, is draining that energy, not the flames like Water Absorb does with Water; the reason why it only happens with Fire, is that because the Pokémon that have this ability are naturally bound to Fire energy, which makes it much easier to absorb.

"And before any of you says anything, I think the reason why dual-types like Houndoom can't absorb their secondary typing is because each type has a certain difficulty to drain, and Fire is one of the – if not _the_ – easier type to absorb. Still have to test that. Basically the move solid the move is, the harder it is to drain because the energy is pressurized in the center."

"And since Fire-type moves are basically point and blast, the energy is pretty much effortlessly drained." Prism muttered.

Fairy nodded. "Exactly. What I did was overpower my ability by shoving so much energy into it, that it absorbs the energy much faster and easier, before the energy can dissipate when the move explodes." Fairy grimaced, rubbing her side. "It has its limits, tho. It doesn't leave me immune, for example, and I can't absorb my own move moves for example, or Normal-typed ones for some reason; physical moves are also a bit harder, but not that much. Hell, the only reason I was able to use that move was because the Blast Shuriken evaporated the Water one and left the energy in the air for just enough time to activate the Reverse Blaze." She admitted. That one was way too close.

"After absorbing the energy, it powers up my next move and gives it a second typing, but so far it seems to only work with Fire moves." She adopted a sheepish smile. "When I created the move I kind of made a list of names for each variation." Cue sweatdrop.

"You did say Marine Blitz there." Prism mused as Fairy jumped to the floor so she could stand with her teammates. "Well, it's an interesting way of manipulating your ability for sure." She and her brother turned to their team. "So, what do you all think?" The present Pokémon looked at each other for a second before looking back at their leaders and nodding simultaneously.

"Alright, then." Shade began. "Looks like everyone here were impressed by your abilities, and decided to give you our help."

"You'll be passing more time with your respective evolutions, but if anyone else have something to teach you, they'll call." Prism informed them. "We'll send someone to lead you to our training grounds tomorrow afternoon. We'd do it now, but it's getting late." She nodded to the waters on the back of the cave, which were had turned orange as they reflected the sunset outside.

"Tomorrow afternoon, got it." Fairy nodded. She turned to the younger Pokémon present aside from them. "So, what about you two?"

"I'm in." Scarlett shrugged. "Honestly, you guys exceeded my expectations-"

"Didn't think you knew such long words, Scarley." Glacia snickered.

"Shut it, slash-a-lot." Scarlett growled at her older sister. "Anyways, long story short, you're not weak, I like you, I'd be happy to be on your team."

"Do you even need to ask?!" Dolph grinned at the three, especially Fairy. "I liked you guys a lot, and I can see we're very alike too! We'll be flowing along through our missions soon; like water!"

Ignoring the groans that sounded among the group, Fairy matched the Vaporeon's expression. "Dolph, I can see that our friendship is going to burn brightly."

Scarlett facepalmed. "Please don't make me give you the cold treatment."

Spike shrugged. "We don't care as long as you still fight alongside us."

The group stood there in silence, and the four turned their heads towards Luna, who narrowed her eyes. "Uh uh, fuck no. I'm not doing this."

"Luna~" Fairy and Dolph sing-songed.

"Nope." The Zorua shook her head.

"Do it."

"No.

"Do it."

"No."

" _Do it!"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _"_ _DO IT!"_

 _"_ _NO, I'M NOT JOING THE DARK SIDE!"_ Luna finally snapped at them.

Silence.

Luna's eye twitched as her two- _four_ teammates high-five happily. "fffffFFF-"

* * *

"-FUCK!"

Chatot sighed. "I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad signal, considering who I'm dealing with right now."

Bidoof looked at him, confused.

* * *

The Team Elementals sweatdropped as Luna chased her friends around, giving a new meaning Fury Swipes while the other four laughed loudly and egged her on. "They're a lot like us when we started, aren't they?" Shade asked his sister.

Prism grinned. "What do you think caught my attention the most?"

The siblings turned back to the chase, replacing the group with two Eevee, a Vulpix and a Spinarak being chased by a Brave Birding Pidgey in their minds.

 **-XXXXX-**

*sighs in relief* Holy crap, 12k words?!

 **Fairy:** Yeah, long as hell.

 **Dolph:** It took you a long time to update it too! I mean, you had like, 4k words ready a week after posting the last chapter, stopping for like a month and a half; before my match even started! Not fair, you don't know how excited I was for this!

 **Scarlett:** Yeah, mate, not cool.

Alright, alright, I fucked up. But I had to do so much shit! Well, anyways, those two are Dolph and Scarlett, buddies! Better get used to them; they'll be with us until the end. And I still have to figure out how to put you other teammates in the story too… Well, I already know how to for most, but there's one that's giving me some trouble, mostly because I have no idea where to put her in the timeline.

 **Fairy:** Not even a small idea?

Well, it has to be before the whole clusterfuck with a certain Ghost-type, but after the clusterfuck at the electric domain.

 **Spike, sweatdropping:** Yeah, that doesn't help much.

I knoooooow… Ugh, whatever.

This is Aguion12 signing off!


	5. Team Elementals' Guide to Badassery!

GAH! Why the fuck does the world like to fuck with me so much?! Fucking… *sigh* I'm so sorry for not updating this earlier, guys… I really tried to, but I literally had no internet for the last couple weeks, which fucked me over like a boss. Oh well, shit happens.

On a lighter note, happy birthday to me! I'm finally eighteen fuckers! I can finally watch porn!

… Legally, I mean.

Speaking about that, I have a serious question for you guys, so...

 ***IMPORTANT!***

I'm sure you noticed that this fic is M rated. I like to do that to be safe, since I make a lot of references to sex, being it jokes or downright nudity (at least on my other fic on Fimfiction, since Pokémon are… well, always "naked"), or scenes where people die. Both of which won't happen here, or at least the latter won't.

That brings the question: **should I put lemons in this?** I'm fine either way, really. I put a poll on along with the chapter, and it'll end when I update the next; that should give a lot of time for people to vote.

Be aware, however, that if the answer is **YES** the sex scenes I have in mind will only happen _way_ later, after all the members of the group join in; you'll see how many left at the end of this chapter. If the answer is **NO** , I'll make references that it _happened_ , but won't put it in a chapter, and probably lower the rating to T but no promises.

That aside- wait, 1000 views?! How... wow, I really didn't expect that. Thank you so much, people. I _really_ didn't expect this many views on one of my stories, or at least in so little chapters! I mean, this is chapter five dammit, the story I've been posting for more than two years on Fimfic struggled a lot to get that amount and even it only had 300 unique (one per person) views! THANK YOU!

Anyways, the title is pretty self-explanatory so…

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I do not own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, there would be a freaking griffon Pokémon already and no, Type: Null and Silvally don't count, they're chimeras.**

 **-XXXXX-**

The whole team walked down the road towards Team Elementals' headquarters, chatting all the way. Fairy, Luna and Scarlett were the ones who talked the most, while Spike just silently heard, making his own comments here and there.

Dolph simply didn't have the attention span to follow the conversation for long, and kept running around the rest of the group, chasing whatever had her attention for the short moment it lasted.

As Dolph glared upwards for no apparent reason, an interesting topic came up. "So you're amnesiac?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

Fairy nodded with a sigh. "Yep, though the more I think about it, the more it seems that it's been blocked or something."

"How so?"

"Well…" Fairy began. "I can't remember who I was, where I can from, my family, and so on… but I remember that I was a human, my birthday, my nickname and some random things, like games I played, shows I watched, jokes I heard… basically I can't remember anything important related to me, but everything that's useless to find about my past I end up remembering sooner or later."

Dolph hummed, startling Luna who hadn't noticed the Vaporeon's approach. "So it's kind of like your whole memory's been blocked, focusing on your most important memories, but the blockage is kind of slowly falling apart around the edges, letting the unimportant stuff pass?"

"More or less, yeah."

"Enough about that," Spike interrupted. "What about you two?"

"What do you want to know?" Scarlett asked.

He shrugged. "How did you meet the group, your Master Classes, those bracers of yours, things like that."

Dolph nodded happily. "My name is Dolph! I'm Prism and Shade's cousin! Ever since I was an Eevee I always loved water, and when I managed to learn Rain Dance, I just knew I wanted to be a Vaporeon. The funny thing is that when I evolved, we discovered that I was an anomaly called Living Tide – I can control my water and my liquefied body to a great extent, and I can teleport to any puddle I make!" The Vaporeon grinned widely before sweatdropping. "As long as the puddle is in range, that is. I'm training that, but it's hard…"

Fairy smirked. "I can work with that." The group turned towards Scarlett, who rolled her eyes.

"My name is Scarlett, and the Weavile on Shade's squad is my older sister, Glacia." She explained. "As much as I hate the bitch, I admit her Master Class is cool as hell, and I want to fight like that too. Brutal Claw is the name for those who mastered all existing claw moves, and this little thing will help me." She lifted her arm, the sun shining bright on the piece of armor she wore. "This is my Silver Guard; it basically heightens my Attack and Defense, and the weird runes on it powers up any claw move I use. Glacia has something similar called a Crystal Claw, but hers sacrifices the Defense for more Attack."

"How do I get one of those for my tails?" Fairy asked, almost drooling at the item.

Scarlett grinned. "A friend of the family crafts them, but they'll always give a simple version like mine first. If you want something like Glacia's Claws, you'll need to complete a challenge first, and those are extremely hard – even I admit that trying it right now is moronic at best. Actually, Flare has her Magma Tail Bands, which powers up both her tail and Fire-typed moves." She winced. "You're very lucky that she took them off for your battle, or else she would've knocked you out in seconds."

'I don't doubt that." Fairy admitted. "As strong as I am, her level is much higher than mine."

"Pretty much." Dolph nodded. "Come on, we're getting close." She stated and started to walk faster, prompting the group to do the same. A few minutes later, they spotted a sing on the side of the road; which had the symbol of Team Elementals in it. Dolph and Scarlett turned to the direction the sing was and kept walking through a rather dense the forest, until they finally arrived at a small clearing with a cave in the center. Both females that had already been on the place nodded reassuringly to the other three before stepping inside.

"Pretty dark in here, huh?" Fairy mused, spinning a fire around her tails for illumination.

"It's a straight line and we can see the end anyways." Scarlett shrugged, pointing to another source of light a few feet ahead. When they reached said light, the trio's eyes widened, making the Sneasel smirk. "Welcome to the Realm of Elements." She chuckled, motioning around her with a wave of her arm.

The passage had opened up to something that looked like a dormant volcano, or a crater. A wide patch of grass stretched for around half a mile, with trees here and there, and the borders of the 'crater' had various holes in it with stairs or similar to reach the higher ones. The group could see a few Pokémon of Team Elementals lazing around on the grass, or going in or out the doors, which the trio guessed were their homes. They could faintly make the sound of battling coming from another open entrance on the other side of the 'Realm' as Scarlett put it.

"Holy shit…" Luna breathed out in awe as the others just nodded in agreement, looking around in fascination.

"Oh, you're here!" The group turned to see a Staraptor fly towards them, stopping as he hovered above. "Call me Storm; Prism asked me to get you to the training grounds. Follow me." He turned and flew towards the opening they saw earlier, the group following him.

Reaching the tunnel, they noticed that it led them deeper into the ground, opening up in a big cave where they could see many of the Pokémon from the previous day. Sitting nearby was Prism, Shade, Flare, Platinum, Azamuku and Therma, who were all patiently waiting for them.

"Finally!" Therma shouted.

Prism grumbled something about patience and her ass before smiling at the group. "It's good to see you again!"

"We'd never bail on the first class, teacher." Fairy chuckled. "Your home is pretty impressive, by the way."

The Espeon grinned. "Of course! We found this place a few months before we graduated on the guild, and been training here ever since. When we graduated we decided to build our houses here too since we couldn't live on the Guild anymore; good thing Drake had joined us by then, though, it would've been much harder to turn the crater on a suitable home without him."

"You're welcome!" The Flygon shouted from where he was training his ability to control earth – or Ground in his case.

"Alright, enough chit-chat!" Therma announced with a clap of her talons. "You three have come here to train, and that's what you are going to do. It's time for us to share the Team Elementals' Guide to Badassery!" She shouted with a large grin.

"Title drop!" Prism chuckled quietly as the rest sweatdropped. "Anyways, she's right. It's time to start with your lessons. For now, you five are going to stay together and pay attention to what those three have to say, and then go separate ways for a more focused training. Good luck!" She smiled and turned to walk away, Shade, Therma and Storm nodding to the Guardians before following.

Platinum cleared her throat. "I think it would be better if we went to a more reserved space. I heard Prism asking Therma, Violet and a few others to help with her training earlier, and that kind of training is a bit… loud."

"And destructive." Flare added.

"And painful." Azamuku winced, remembering when she had the misfortune of unknowingly walking inside the range of said training, though it was Silk who was training at the time.

Silken Threads of Life was a _very_ misleading name.

* * *

"Ok, we're good here." Platinum nodded. The group was standing inside a 'hole' in the wall, where a few rocks stood near each other. Spike and Scarlett sat down on the rocks while the others three decided to lay on top of them. "I think…" She murmured under her breath a few seconds later.

"What is that training anyways?" Spike asked curiously.

"Something you can only learn on you last stage of evolution, so we're leaving that for later, sorry." Flare shrugged not-so-apologetically. "For now, you are going to learn a few simpler things."

"The most obvious is how to perfectly control your anomalies." Azamuku smiled. "It's what caught our attention in the first place."

"But that's not all. You're also going to learn about the basics like how to train your bodies, type match-up, moves, and later a few tricks we created over the years, like my Shuriken moves or Platinum's Aura Arsenal." Flare said, smiling as well.

Platinum nodded in agreement. "However, we would prefer if you created your own moves – creativity is one of the best weapons you can have. You seem to already be very good at that." Fairy smirked, her eyes flashing red for a moment as she briefly activated Reverse Blaze without a secondary type to power it up.

"We'll assist you with anything you need, and take you aside if there's something specific, and I'm not talking about just the three of us either – everyone on the team will help you if you ask." Azamuku stated.

"And if they don't?" Luna asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

"Then they must have a good reason for it, or else they'll have Prism and Shade on their asses." The Zoroark shrugged.

As soon as she said that, they heard Prism's voice shouting _"Breakthrough Burst: Prism Breaker!"_ with a strange echo to it; seconds later a loud explosion went off with enough force to shake the ground. Silence reigned for a moment before the two vixens and jackal shuddered. "There's a reason why no one challenge them for their positions." They whimpered with their ears flat against their skulls.

"I-Is it safe?" Dolph stuttered as she clung to Scarlett, her body shivering uncontrollably.

"I'll go check." Platinum said, blurring towards ground zero with Extreme Speed.

"What the heck was that?" Fairy asked wide-eyed, hugging the stone she was laying on.

"L-Like I said, it's something you won't be able to use for a long time." Flare shakily explained. "L-Let's just forget about that for now."

"How… how powerful is it?" Spike hesitantly asked.

"Think Mega Evolution and Z-Moves together." The Ninetales said drily.

The Riolu paled. "Ah."

"Pretty much." She sighed. "Mine is on about that level too, but just because I have mine it doesn't mean that I'm strong enough to survive one of those blasts. That's why we're so bored – between that and our normal abilities, few things are a challenge."

Platinum walked in. "Good news is that they did it far enough that only the ones involved on the fight got hurt. Bad news is that everyone without type resistance to Psychic is out cold. I really don't know what Therma, Barb and Blade were thinking, going up against _Prism_ on freaking _Break Mode_." She shook her head in exasperation. "So yeah, the Try Hard Trio plus nine others are unconscious; Shine, Indigo, Titanium, Knight, and Copper are pretty beaten up but still awake, and Fate got away unscathed until Prism took her out with Dazzling Gleam. Sky is currently taking care of them while Shade's repeatedly smacking his sister upside the head for overdoing it." She chuckled.

Azamuku nodded in relief before turning to their students. "Psychic apocalypses aside, the last thing we'll do is unlock your auras and show a few tricks you can do with it, even if your auras aren't powerful enough for say, an Aura Sphere."

Spike lifted a paw. "What are those tricks?"

"Let's leave that for later." Platinum waved him off. "I think it's about time for us to actually start with your training. First you'll train your classes with the ones you share them with, then we'll have lunch and leave you be for two hours so you can meet everyone on our team, ask them for help, or even train something you have in mind. After that you'll be back with me to train on your auras before we kick you out for the day."

Team Guardians nodded in agreement, even if they felt the urge to sweatdrop at the last few words. The group got up and separated, Fairy with Flare, Luna with Azamuku, Spike with Platinum, Dolph went looking for Torpedo for her own training, and Scarlett walked towards Glacia who was nearby.

* * *

Fairy and Flare stood across from each other , with the older vixen explaining the basics of Wisp Dancing to the younger; Fairy was surprisingly silent as she absorbed everything like a sponge, being able to repeat the simple movements of demonstrated by Flare in a matter of minutes. The Ninetales was pleasantly surprised by this fact, and decided to teach the Vulpix a simple move she had created when she was learning herself.

Fairy looked at the small fire star with calculating eyes as it spun in a steady pace. "This here is one of my simplest moves, the Ember Shuriken. Can you tell me how it works?"

Fairy frowned. "I see the fire… and a small layer of energy around it." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait, I think… the center of the star is glowing brighter, that's got to be important… and I also see the fire escaping from one side of the 'blades'…" Flare kept silent, watching as her student's eyes slowly got a shine of recognition. "It's like my Corona Minigun! The glow on the center is a core of compressed fire that's releasing energy and flames at a steady rate; the only difference about my move and yours besides shape is that mine keeps its shape by spinning like a drill and releasing the energy backwards to keep the speed, and yours has a layer of energy around it, and the energy is released by one of the sides of the 'blades', making it spin!"

Flare grinned brightly. "Exactly! The energy you see that keeping its shape is one of my techniques, Energy Shell; it's just like your Reverse Blaze, I charge the fire or whatever type I'm using at the time with so much energy that it causes the fire to 'solidify' and keep its shape, like Razor Shell and Water Shuriken. Normally the center is the part that hardens when it comes to energy moves like Fire and Electric-types; but with training you can change that and solidify the border while the center keeps being energy."

She loosened the energy around the right edge of the blades, causing more fire to release and the shuriken to spin faster until it looked like a disk. "For now, let's see if you can get this move right; first the Blaze Core, the compressed fire in the middle, I mean, then the Energy Shell. I want you spamming this before you and your friends meet later." Fairy gave her a determined nod and went to work.

* * *

Platinum was giving Spike a similar lesson, explaining what she knew about aura and the multiple ways to use it, purposely leaving one of the ways aside as they would learn about it later anyways. Spike was weaving his aura around his fist with a look of curiosity on his face. "This energy is sure something huh?" He asked rhetorically.

Platinum grinned. "You don't know half of it."

Spike let the energy dissipate. "So, energy, offense, defense, agility, and even teleporting?"

"The last one is still a theory between me and Shine, but yeah." She said as she put distance between the two of them. "Anyways, right now the only thing you'll be learning is how to release and control your aura with multiple parts of your body, and after that we can teach you something simple like my Aura Shield." She used her tail to draw a circle in the air behind her, and to the Riolu's astonishment, an Aura Sphere formed there. "Sometimes you won't be able to use your arms, be it because they're incapacitated or busy, and you'll need to fight using you tail, legs, head, etc., and if all of your moves rely on your arms, you're… well…"

"I'm pretty sure Fairy would say 'fucked'." Spike said with an amused smirk.

"Yeah, that works." Platinum nodded with her own smile.

"Alright then." The Riolu grinned. "How do I start?

* * *

Azamuku and Luna were quick when it came to Luna's talent, explaining the easier facts of the Illusion Mastery and reviewing the illusions that the Zorua could already do. The problem however, was that the Zorua was overly reliant on her ability, and nearly to nothing in terms of combat; like the Zoroark had told her the day before, she needed to be able to defend herself, as there would be a time where the Zorua would be forced to frontline.

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't rely on my abilities all that much?" Luna frowned.

Azamuku nodded. "Just because Spike is an Aura Weaver, doesn't mean he'll only use his aura to fight; you saw how strong my moves were, and Therma mentioned that Platinum had strongers moves than the ones she showed yesterday, remember?"

Luna sighed. "Alright, I can see where you are going with this."

"Look, I'm not telling you to rethink your whole fighting style or to create your own moves like I'm sure your friends will do, just that you train other thinks aside from your illusions."

The Zorua nodded seriously. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Two or so hours later, the trio regrouped at the garden, waiting for the other two to arrive; Fairy was spinning a Ember Shuriken on the tip of her paw, Spike was practicing coating his tail with aura and Luna was making notes of a move she had an idea for that would help her battle by herself. Dolph chose this moment to appear, by firing off a small Water Gun from the distance and teleporting to the puddle it made with her Living Tide ability. Scarlett followed moments after, grumbling to herself as she massaged one of the many bruises she gained during her training. "You two are lucky to naturally having the classes you have; earning a class is often hard and very painful."

Fairy deadpanned at her. "Spike and Luna had to repeatedly bombard me for almost an hour for me to develop Reverse Blaze; it's not exactly easy for us either. Anyways, what did you two train?"

"I just trained the strength of my attacks and the speed I can change my moves, it's called the Quick Switch technique." The Sneasel shrugged.

"Trained the speed I can teleport and how many consecutive times I can do it. Aside from that, I finally got my Water Pulse to an acceptable level, or so Torpedo says." Dolph said with a smile.

"Good." Fairy stood up. "So right now we'll have lunch and then go walk around to meet everyone, right?"

"Yep!"

The trio was in for a surprise though, instead of reuniting everyone to lunch at a table or at least around each other, the Pokémon grabbed their plates and scattered across the garden, much like students during recess; it made sense however, since there were literally forty-one Pokémon on the place.

"And when we found the Kabuto again, Silver dive-bombed him, screaming his head out in rage for not being able to catch the shellfish in a few minutes, especially since he's the fastest of the team." Dolph snickered, remembering how much she laughed at the Skarmory during that mission. The other four chuckled with her, imagining the scene.

"Yeah, I can see how frustrating it was for him." Spike nodded. "It would be like me losing a no-moves fighting tournament to a Spinda."

Scarlett turned her attention to Luna, who had finished with her berries and was back to scribbling on her notepad. "Hey, whatcha doing?" She asked, trying to look at the notes.

Luna looked up, momentarily startled form the abrupt attention she was receiving before she turned her notepad to her teammate. "It's something I'm creating to help me battle. Azamuku said I was good with my ability already, but that I shouldn't rely on it too much; when I asked her to show me her Night Daze, it gave me an idea for a move that'll help me a lot, but I'm having some trouble."

The other four looked at the notes, scanning it to see if it was realistic. The whole thing resumed to gathering Dark-typed energy to increase the Zorua's strength, but it seemed to be missing something. "That's not going to work; it looks like something between Feint Attack and a Dark-typed Wild Charge." Fairy frowned. "The Dark type isn't like Rock or Fire, it just doesn't give strength just for being there. The damage comes from the movement it has, which puts pressure on the body; in fact, most of the energy used just dissipates at contact – compare it to Flying if you want to." Noticing the startled looks she was receiving, she narrowed her eyes, "What? Between studying the Dark moves book, my own Feint Attack, and the sensation plus energy I absorb with my Reverse Blaze, I know a lot about those things."

"Point made." Spike shrugged apologetically.

"Movement, huh?" Luna mumbled. "What if… what if instead of concentrating the energy around my body to give me strength, I put it to release waves on impact? I'll need a lot of training to get it right, but I think I can pull it off."

"It sounds good actually. Real, like it could actually happen." Scarlett nodded. "Why don't you go talk to Shade? He's the one with the Dark King class, so he probably can help you." Luna nodded before looking around, spotting the Umbreon under a tree with his sister and Fate; she got up and ran towards them.

"So! What about you three, what are you going to do for now?" Fairy asked, turning her attention to the rest of the group.

Dolph yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep for a bit, I'm exhausted and our next lesson is quite hard to get a hang on."

Scarlett glared at the Vaporeon. "For me you mean. You got the Sensory Aura on the first try! Hell, you're already better than most at it!" The Water-type shrugged, laying her head on top of her paws. "Fuck it, I'm going to the training grounds, I still haven't gotten the quick switch technique right." She stood up and left as well, while Dolph was already snoozing on her spot, clear by the snot bubble she was blowing through her nose.

"Gonna stay here and train my aura some more." Spike said simply.

"Alright, I'm going to look for Volt. Flare said he's the one who battles with his tail the most, and I need to ask him something. If it doesn't work I'll ask who the Fairy-type specialist here is." Fairy smiled and walked away to search for the Raichu.

A few minutes later, Fairy found Volt sitting under a tree, conveniently chatting with her second target: the Mawile Copper, not that she knew at the time. She smiled as she approached, waving her tails in greeting as the Electric-type did the same. "Well damn, that was fast; knew one of you would come running, practically begging for my advice on the first day." He laughed boisterously, though Copper's good naturedly roll of her eyes made sure he was just joking.

She smirked slightly. "But of course! What kind of fool is dumb enough to ignore the greatness, the awesomeness, pure _manliness_ that is Volt, the Tail Fighter Raichu? Certainly not me!" She said with a tone of awe and certainty, bowing with her final sentence to the Pokémon in front of her.

"Oh gag me." Copper muttered, completely shattering the moment and causing the other two to laugh uproariously, though her mouth curled into a slight smirk. "Alright, joking aside what can we do for you, Fairy?" She asked when the laughter began to die down.

The Vulpix finally managed to regain her breath and nodded as if remembering what she was there to do. "Oh, right." She cleared her throat. "Well, since you know my name you already know how odd it is." The two nodded. "Long story short, I want to make justice to it and learn another tail move at the same time, so I wanted to know if you had one like that. Tail Fighter and all."

Volt opened his mouth to reply and raised his tail, only to respectively close and lower them after a second. "… Actually, I don't have a movement like that. Huh."

Copper shrugged, absentmindedly playing with her Fairy energy. "Probably because between you Psycho Cut, Dragon Tail and the fact that I'm almost always with you on your missions and always end up acting as a body shield against Dragon-typed moves, you just never needed it." Fairy observed her fiddling, the fact that she's the Fairy-type specialist finally clicking.

"Probably." Volt conceded her a point, holding a paw to his chin as he thought about it. "Well, no time like the present to correct that!" He nodded with a grin, turning to fairy. "Wanna help? You did bring that to my attention after all; you can help us test it, if anything else."

"Sure!" Fairy smiled, jumping to her paws while her tails unconsciously wagged behind her.

They walked towards the training grounds, Volt and Copper throwing the theory for the move at each other while Copper instructed Fairy on how to unlock her Fairy-typed energy on the side, the multi-tailed fox paying more attention than she ever gave it to something. When they finally reached a secluded place on the training grounds with a dummy or two nearby, they stopped.

Fairy had an annoyed frown on her face. "This is much harder than it had been with the Steel one."

Volt nodded. "Yeah, Steel is much more simplistic and obvious to find, but Fairy is a pain unless you're very good at meditation… or good with Dragon, then you just need to bombard all the energies until you find the one repelling you."

"That's how he did it." The Mawile giggled with the Raichu proudly nodding along at his 'ingenuity'.

'That's… actually pretty smart.' Fairy thought amusedly. A second later, she blinked before facepawing.

"What is it?" Volt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Reverse Blaze. It doesn't just give me the power to absorb part of the energy of the moves and throw it back; it also gives me a feel of the energy itself. Hell, I was talking about that with Luna just a few minutes ago." She explained.

Copper nodded, recognizing the hidden request. "I see. Get ready then." She held her hand to the side and gathered a weak Fairy Wind.

"Power it up a bit more, or else I'll absorb too little energy to have a good fell of it." Fairy advised, walking backwards for a bit. "Alright, Reverse Blaze!" Her body glowed for a bit, until the glow turned into the 'Reversal Aura' as she called it on the third second. "Bring it!"

The Mawile complied, directing the magical windstorm towards the Vulpix. The move collided with Fairy, and she narrowed her eyes against the wind but held strong as she absorbed as much energy as she could. A few more seconds into the attack, her aura finally got a glittery pink color and Fairy called for Copper to stop.

The other two looked in fascination as Fairy frowned, her now pink eyes darting around as she felt the energy and compared with the ones within her; it wasn't much longer until she smiled. "Got it. Now to disperse this, Firework Burst!" She fired the Fire/Fairy Flame Burst upwards, where it exploded into multicolored embers much like fireworks would.

Copper jokingly clapped at the show. "Beautiful!" She complimented, to which Fairy did a mocking bow.

"Convenient ability. Too bad my Lighting Rod only absorbs Electricity, not energy itself… also, I'm not a Wisp Dancer or equivalent so it wouldn't make a difference anyways." Volt shrugged. "Now let's get your move ready, it won't be long until Platinum comes searching for you and the other four."

* * *

"Oh good you're here." Platinum said amusedly as she watched her charges approach. Fairy was wagging her tail with a satisfied smile on her face, glitter flying with each swing of her appendages, Luna and Spike had black and blue energy arching around them respectively, though only the Dark-type seemed to make an effort, and Dolph simply seemed well rested while Scarlett was glaring at her claws, the sharp limbs changing between Metal Claw and Shadow claw at an impressive rate while the Sneasel counted how many changes she manages to make at the moment. "I see the day was quite productive."

Scarlett hissed in irritation as she lost count, and let her move fall with a sigh. "I guess." The three original Guardians snorted as they continued to fiddle with their own moves. "Oh fuck you." She snapped.

Platinum's lips curled in amusement before she cleared her throat. Spike let his aura dissipate as well, Fairy and Luna doing the same with their Pix Tail/Symphony of the Night. "Now, we'll work with unlocking auras and then start teaching two of our best tricks, the Aura Charge and the Sensory Aura.

"First things first, you two already have experience drawing from your inner energies, correct?" She asked Fairy and Luna, who both nodded. "Good, that makes it easier, like, _much_ easier. When you meditate to touch your inner energies, there's an energy that we're always in contact with, like a feeling on the back of the head; that's your aura. The moment you touch it for the first time, you'll 'unlock' it, which is basically a term to say you'll be able to call upon it much easier."

Luna blinked. "Wait… that it? Seriously?"

"Easier said than done; but yeah, with experience in inner energies it's that easy." Platinum shrugged. "But just because you have easy access to it doesn't mean you can wield it easily as well. For now, just focus on unlocking the aura, I'll help Scarlett and Dolph with their own training and Spike with his aura projecting while we wait for you."

Bot vixens nodded their heads and closed their eyes, entering their meditative states. Platinum observed them for a moment before doing what she said she would and began to inspect the other's trainings, giving advice when needed. Little over half an hour later, Fairy's body flared blue for a second and her eyes opened with a hiss of pain. "Well, that was something…" She muttered, rubbing the side of her head.

"Awakening one's aura isn't exactly pleasant when your body isn't specifically built to handle it." The Lucario said offhandedly. "A few types soften the pain a bit, but unfortunately for you Fire isn't one of them."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" She asked more out of curiosity than irritation.

"Because I know you would happily throw yourself in front of a Water-typed attack with your Reverse Blaze active despite knowing that you move only absorbs maybe ten percent of the damage and that's being positive." The older Fighting-type deadpanned.

"Seven percent, actually. For now, anyways." Fairy grinned.

Another flash of blue drew their attention as Luna finally unlocked her own aura herself, though Fairy raised an eyebrow at the lack of sounds of discomfort. Platinum snickered. "Dark is one of them, ironically. Alright, now that you both have your auras unlocked, we can start."

Fairy, Spike and Luna straightened themselves as Platinum started to explain. "Like I said before, you'll be learning the tricks Aura Charge and Sensory Aura, though the latter will be left for later, until I see the three of you using the Aura Charge at a fairly high level."

Spike lifted a paw. "Why?"

"Because the Sensory Aura needs you to bombard your own brain with pure aura like you'll do to your moves, and if you overdo it your head goes boom." She said on a flat tone, causing the group to gulp. "Now, the Aura Charge is quite simple, you just mix your aura with your moves to act as a second source of energy, effectively fueling the attack more and making it stronger. We sort the quantity in levels, starting with Normal; then Greater, Holy, Eternal, Legendary, Mythical and God-like; each level is point-five times stronger than the one before, starting with 1.0x on Normal, then 1.5x on Greater, then 2.0x on Holy, and so on ending with God-like at 4.0 times stronger than Normal." She absolutely loved the stars on their eyes. "When I see you are proficient with the Holy level we can start on Sensory. Actually it won't even take long for it, the hard part is pulling enough aura to power the move, but that won't be a problem until Eternal level."

Luna lifted a paw as well. "Out of curiosity, what exactly is the Sensory Aura?"

Platinum looked at her for a second before humming. "I guess I can tell you as long as you promise me not to try it on your own…"

"We promise." The trio said readily.

"Alright. Look, everything we do use aura. Unlocking it just give us more access to it, letting it flow more easily and being able to actively pull into it, but even when it's locked you still use it to everything. As such, when you talk or do something that will affect someone directly or indirectly, that person's aura will react to the aura you're releasing." She explained.

"Wait, so if Prism called you front the other side of the 'Realm', far enough that the sound wouldn't reach you, you would still know she's calling you because you can _feel_ she's calling you?" Fairy asked incredulously.

"It gets fainter with the distance, but I'm good enough with it that's it's not a problem for literal _miles_ , so pretty much. However, our brain isn't equipped to deal with such signals, and so it alerts us with a random reaction, like feeling our ears heat up, or even sneeze; when you put aura into it, it gets more sensitive and you actually receive a proper signal. Don't ask me how they found out about that, I really have no idea." She smiled sheepishly. "Actually, when we jump out of an attack that we don't even see coming, what we call instinct, is just us reacting to a literal aura of danger."

"Killing Intent." Dolph coughed from the side where she was practicing charging her Water Pulse to Holy level, having done it for Greater easily with her experience on Aura Charge.

Platinum ignored her. "That's the principal use we have to it, a heightened awareness of our surroundings, and the 'empathy' is just a bonus. Understand?" When the three of them nodded, she smiled. "Alright, let's go back to Aura Charge. Here's how you do it…"

* * *

"I have a package for a 'Mr. Chatot'!" Prism shouted amusedly from the Guild's gate as she held the three original Guardians on her back, all who had over done it with their aura training so they could learn Sensory already.

Good news was that they got the Greater level extremely fast and weren't all that far from getting the Holy level down either.

"Platinum did say it the hard part was pulling the power and that was only for Eternal and above." Prism muttered under her breath, her eyes flicking upwards before focusing on the Flying-type exiting the Guild.

Chatot eyed the trio before turning to the pinkish-purple fox carrying them. "Third bedroom, triangle formation in the middle."

"Sora's?" She asked, receiving a nod. Her pearl glowed for a second before the three Pokémon disappeared with her Teleport.

The duo stood there in silence for a minute, Chatot fidgeting slightly on his talons. Prism tilted her head. "I assume you wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-Yes, I did." He nervously nodded. "It's about those three… are you absolutely sure they'll be needed for the survival of the world as you say?"

Prism grimaced, a strange sight for one who always saw the Espeon with a smile on her face. "Unfortunately. Fate's disaster sense is warning her that something very bad will happen in the future, more or less an year from now, and while mine and Shine's visions aren't as clear as a Xatu's, they're clear enough for us to see the final forms of those three, Scarlett, Dolph and five more – all ten of them are directly involved into it. I won't say much more, it's bad enough that you know that shit will hit the fan later on already."

"Do… do I know them?"

"One of them, maybe two; I know them as well and I think I know another, but the last two are unknown to me."

They fell silent once more, this time for Chatot to digest the information. "Are you sure they'll be ready to it?"

"No." She said bluntly. "If I were, I wouldn't be interfering in the first place – I'm doing it to ensure they will be."

"I don't like this." He sighed. "I really, really don't."

"Neither do I, my team doesn't get paid enough to deal with apocalyptic-level shit like this." Prism joked, earning a snort of disbelief from the bird.

"Freaking…" He muttered, shaking his head. "Alright, thank you for your… not-so-reassuring words."

"It was nothing!" She grinned; cheerful demeanor back in place now that the serious talk was over. "Don't worry, I'll make sure they'll be kicking ass and chewing bubblegum when the time comes!"

"I'll take your word for it." He chuckled. "Farewell, Prism."

"See ya later, Chatterbox!" She laughed, turning to walk away while the bird grumbled about stereotypes.

 **-XXXXX-**

Omake – Sensory Overdrive (aka. What the Fuck is a Fourth Wall?!)

Prism walked down the path towards the Realm of Elements, a calm smile on her face like she was patiently waiting for something to happen… Alright, you need to stop with that, or at least be more subtle when doing it.

"Aw, but why?" She whined playfully, her smile widening. "You're the one who decided to invent an in-universe explanation for a character somehow knowing when someone talked about them!"

Yeah, but how the fuck would I know that your family learning it would also give you the ability to ignore the fourth wall entirely? At least Dolph isn't that good with it yet, she seems to only hear me when I talk about her in particular, or else I would have a Pokémon version of Pinkie Pie here.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Shade and I can't do half the shit the Pink Menace does, or else we would bitchslap Dialga until she regained her senses. We only have a certain level of awareness of you and the story."

Thank Arceus for that, at least.

"Besides, you're excited for dealing with some fourth wall leaning in the future." She stated with a smirk.

…

"Hah." She chuckled.

Just go home already, I know you're only walking home to talk with me without seeming to be crazy… which is too late to anyways.

She glared towards the sky for a second before starting to laugh, disappearing a second later with her Teleport.

 **-XXXXX-**

Alright then, this was way shorter than the last one. As in, the last one was almost double the size of this. Still, 7k is good enough.

 **Fairy:** Too bad this was posted so late. Your internet fucked you like a boss, huh?

More like my dad's job fucked _him_ , and in turn fucked our whole family since he couldn't pay the internet company. Mom doesn't work yet, after all.

 **Fairy:** I'd joke about you living with your parents, but you only just turned eighteen so I'll let it pass.

Screw you. So, did you guys like your moves? Now you're one step closer to developing your own Signature Strikes-

 **Scarlett:** They, you mean. I did jack shit on this chapter.

Actually, you're the third closest one. Fairy is first with her Blaze Core, Luna second with her Symphony of the Night, and Scarlett with her Quick Switch technique that'll evolve into something else. Spike isn't very far along the path since the only thing he knows that is related to it is his aura manipulation, and I still need to think about Dolph's in the first place… *laughs awkwardly*

 **Dolph:** Wait, seriously? Aw…

Don't worry, you guys will only develop the moves way later, so I have a long time to think. Hell, I still need to think the S-Strikes for the other five as well.

 **Spike:** By the way, did you decide when the other one will appear? You were having some problems putting him… her… they in the timeline.

Yeah, I have an idea of when to put _her_ , it'll be way sooner than you think, actually. The other four… two will enter together pretty soon, you'll meet one but she won't join the team until later, and the last will appear much later; Luna'll like him.

 **Luna, narrowing her eyes:** Why do I have the feeling that I'll hate him?

*snicker* I have no Idea what are you talking about, heheheheh…

 **Fairy, sweatdropping:** Er… by the way, what the hell was this omake?

Something I thought for a long while about if I should or shouldn't put it in there. I decided to put it as an omake since I saw a few people doing it like this as well, letting the reader decide if they'll consider it canon for the fic or not. Don't worry, Prism won't overdo it… I hope.

A-Anyways, remember to vote on the poll mentioned at the start!

This is Aguion12 signing off!


	6. The Four Lords of the Sky

Look who's back and just entered his school (university?) break! That's right, folks, I'm here!

It's been (checks website) a little over a month since the last chapter, and since then… things been a bit crazy. To starters, freaking spring sales on steam gave me _nine_ different games:  
\- OneShot (already completed the original and solstice endings; this shit almost made me cry)  
\- Downwell (so happy it was for less than a dollar, because I didn't like all that much)  
\- Fez (crazy game!)  
\- Welcome to Moreytown and Runt of the Litter (great text-based rpg games, though I only played Runt but I know the other it's awesome too.)  
\- To the Moon (I'm afraid of starting this game. Not only I know I'll get hooked on it, I'm _completely certain_ it'll make me cry)  
\- Reigns (mostly to my sister, though I'm playing it a lot too)  
\- Stories: Path of Destinies (I freaking loved this game! I'm gonna complete it!)  
\- And… Okami (IT RELEASES NEXT TUESDAY! **HYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYPEHYPE!1!)**

Aside from that, and a few personal things, I've been going through my documents for this story and damn, you have no idea how much effort I'm putting here. Seriously, I'm considering putting a picture of it on the internet and showing it to you guys, and I haven't even finished a _tenth_ of it.

Oh, and let's look how the poll went! With an astounding amount of FIVE VOTES (dripping sarcasm; seriously people, literally five times that number is following this, c'mon! Help me!) this fic _will_ have lemons in it. I kind of saw that one coming, but alright. Everyone on this site is a freaking pervert anyways.

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **I do not own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, Espeon's shiny version wouldn't be so… fucking… UGLY!**

 **-XXXXX-**

Loudred stepped inside the floor's main chamber with Team Guardians right behind him, and Fairy smirking widely, snickering every time Loudred grumbled about the burn marks on his body.

The fact that no one batted an eye was a testament of how quickly people got used to things in itself.

In Fairy's defense, the days that she spent attacking Loudred each morning had good results: the purple Pokémon was much quicker on either dodging or defending himself, and the only reason he was injured now was because his Light Screen wasn't strong enough to stop Fairy's Ember Shuriken, or more precisely, _Holy_ Ember Shuriken.

Fairy's smirk turned into a full grin when she reminded herself of the fact that her team was getting much stronger under the Elementals' tutelage. If just a week of training almost doubled their strength, and they already were pretty strong to begin with, then how strong would they be in a year?

Spike chuckled when he saw the far-away look in his leader's face… and the line of drool escaping her mouth.

"HOORAY!" The guild members shouted after the usual morning chant as they scurried to their work.

"OI! GUARDIANS!" The group cringed as they heard Loudred's voice.

"What?!" Fairy shouted back as she rubbed her aching ears.

"We need your help with something today!" He said seriously, to which the group stopped fucking around-

"Lost your fleshlight?" Fairy asked nonchalantly, receiving a snort from Spike and a facepaw from Luna.

… Most of them did.

"HAR. HAR. Shut up and come with me, wouldja?" He grunted before walking to his post. The group looked at each other before shrugging and following him towards the hole on the floor. "I brought them." He said gruffly to Diglett, who was waiting for them.

"Thank you." Diglett nodded.

"You three will be at sentry duty today." Loudred stated, gaining raised eyebrow from the trio.

Diglett looked down. "Sorry. Usually I am the one who does this, but today my father gave me his duty updating the boards." He said apologetically. "That's why I can't man my post; it would be great if you could take over for me today – or at least until lunch, dad said he would be back by then. That's why you're here."

Luna nodded. "I see. Don't worry; we'll do a good job." Her teammates nodded in agreement. Diglett smiled in gratitude before he disappeared into the ground.

Fairy turned to Loudred. "But we won't do that 'Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!' bullshit. That shit's ridiculously annoying."

Loudred shrugged. "I'll take it."

"Could you at least explain how we should do this?" Spike asked.

Loudred motioned to the hole with one of his arms. "This here will take you to the sentry post under the grate at the entrance. You just need to stay there and tell me when someone steps on it, and I'll judge if they can enter the guild."

"Tl;dr, we'll be playing gatekeepers." Fairy surmised.

"That's the gist of it, yes." He conceded. "If you're ready, GET TO WORK!" He suddenly shouted at their faces, and the trio was sent tumbling back with the force of the Roar.

Fairy winced as she stood up. "Alright, I'll let him have this one. I'm a bitch, not a hypocrite."

"At least you're sincere." Luna grumbled. "I'll warn Dolph and Scarlett that we'll spend the morning- possibly the day here." She said. Fairy nodded in understanding as she and Spike jumped inside the hole, and the Zorua walked towards the ladder.

"By the way, you'll need this!" Loudred shouted as he dropped a rather large book in the hole. "It has every footprint recorded in it."

"Actually, I don't think we will… I mean, I can use my Aura Sight through walls now." Spike mused as he opened the book. "Still, it actually covers a lot of footprints."

Fairy stood on her hind legs and put her forelegs on Spike's shoulders so she could see the book as well. "How the hell would someone differ footprints like… I dunno, Roselia and Leavanny? It's practically a dot."

"Good question." The Riolu mused as he kept walking without even looking at the Vulpix leaning on him, who also walked like nothing was wrong.

Luna caught up with them and faltered for a moment as she saw the strange scene but shook her head. "They're disappointed, but understood." Spike and Fairy nodded. They quickly reached the outpost underneath the grate, and sat on the floor as they waited for Pokémon to appear.

* * *

A few hours inside their assignment and the trio was already bored out of their minds, with Spike using his Aura Vision for extended amount of times, Fairy spinning a Ember Shuriken over her notepad as she made notes of a move she had an idea for using the Energy Shell, and Luna training with controlling her Dark energy, for both Night Daze and Nasty Plot since they were giving her a hard time learning it.

Another pair of feet stepped on top of the grate and Spike absentmindedly spared it a glance before turning to the way they came. "Charmeleon!" The shadows of the footprints moved and were replaced by another set; this time Spike raised an eyebrow. "Zoroark!"

"Stuck on gatekeeping duty today?" The Zoroark shouted as she knelt and peered through the bars in amusement.

Luna grinned at Azamuku. "Yeah, but we'll leave soon."

"Wait for us so we go together?" Fairy asked, not even looking up as she made more notes.

"Sure." Azamuku shrugged before standing up and walking inside the guild.

"Actually, you can go now." Digglet stated as he popped from the ground. "Dad returned to the boards, and so I'm here to take back my job." He chuckled.

The trio nodded in understanding and stood up, with Fairy closing her notepad and holding it in front of her bow, the badge in it scanning the object before teleporting it to the team's treasure bag.

Fairy grinned as she took the badge from the cloth and examined it one more time; they had only received it in the previous day before they went to sleep, but the wait was worth it when they discovered that it was taking long because of the item teleporting runes in it, courtesy of the same friend who makes the items for Team Elemntals.

It was actually pretty simple: a full moon with nine blue flames resembling tails curling around it like a spiral, representing Luna's name, Spike's aura, and Fairy evolution. The Vulpix put it back in place before she followed her teammates who were already walking to the guild.

Upon jumping out of the hole however, they had to protect their ears from an outraged cry.

"WHAT?!" The trio hissed in annoyance as they approached Azamuku, Chatot and the Charmeleon, with the latter looking beyond pissed. "What do you mean I lost my room?!"

Chatot cringed before he shot her a stern glare. "You know the Guild's policy, Sora. If you leave for more than a month and a half, your room will become available for any new explorers who join the guild. You've been away for almost _four months_ ; and so the rule was applied for you sleeping chamber."

"But-!" Sora tried to argue, but Chatot cut her off.

"But nothing, Sora. You maybe be the daughter of one of the Four Lords, but that doesn't mean you're an exception to the rules." He snapped. Fairy blinked in surprise; that brief moment of irritation was the closest she'd ever seen Chatot get to actual anger – even her… _very existence_ only managed to gain mild annoyance and exasperation from the bird.

She was jealous.

Sora opened her mouth for a moment before snapping it shut with a growl. "… So, now what?" She asked after a moment.

"Your former chamber is the biggest one besides the Guildmaster's, so I see no problems with you and Team Guardians sharing it." The Flying-type shrugged.

Sora's eyes widened along with Luna's, but Fairy and Spike only raised their eyebrows. "W-What? A-Are you sure there's no other way?" She pleaded.

"Well, you could always share a room with Chimecho and Sunflora…" He mused.

"Where the fuck is this Team Guardians?" Sora immediately relented with a straight face. She already had to deal with a lot of happy-go-lucky Pokémon, the most notable being a certain Vaporeon and Espeon cousins; if she had to deal with another every night someone's head would roll.

"Wow, we don't even know each other and we've already gotten you this annoyed." Fairy mused as she stepped forwards, making the three Pokémon turn to face her and her team. "Must be a new record." She grinned mischievously.

Chatot cleared his throat. "Sora, this here is Team Guardians: Fairy, Spike and Luna. Guardians, this is Sora, she had to leave the guild because of family matters a few months ago, and now has returned to her duties. However, since your team is using her old room, she needs a place to stay."

"So we've heard." Fairy nodded. "We don't really have a problem with it. In fact, we were considering ways to make use of the free space in the room anyways. It's way too empty."

Sora inspected the three Pokémon with a frown. "You are the Team Guardians? You don't seem all that-" She hastily clamped her mouth shut as the room's temperature raised by several degrees while Fairy shot her a menacing glare with glowing crimson eyes.

"No, no, finish your comment. _I dare you._ " She growled as flames started to dance around her tails and she powered her Reverse Blaze even more, activating the aura around her.

The wind around them picked up suddenly and spun around the group with a vengeance, quickly snuffing Fairy's fire. Chatot let his Hurricane fall and shot Fairy a warning glare. "No fighting inside the Guild." He said calmly, but the Vulpix could hear the edge in his voice. She knew that he only let her banter with Loudred continue because it was helping both of them, almost like actual training; that and it didn't endanger the guild's structure despite some of the attacks exploding, which would most likely happen if the two Fire-types duked it out.

She held his gaze for a moment before she nodded, relaxing her stance. She turned to the wary Charmeleon. "Alright, looks like we'll be stuck together one way or another, so you might as well suck it up and deal with it. If not, shove a dick up your ass." She turned to Azamuku, ignoring the sputtering Fire-type behind her. "Anything important you guys wanted to teach us?"

"Yeah. Both Team Hive and Team Drakkar are coming to live with Team Elementals on the Realm of Elements, so this might be a great chance to teach you three a story lesson about our teams, as well as introduce you three to my partners." Azamuku explained, the corner of her mouth twitching madly as she barely contained her laughter. Sora growled at being ignored and walked away with a huff, towards the entrance of the Guild, with the other four following right behind her.

"Who are those two teams, anyways?" Spike asked curiously.

Azamuku looked at them strangely for a moment before she facepalmed. "Damn, I forgot you guys aren't from here. But I thought you would have made at least a little research on other exploration teams."

Luna smiled sheepishly. "I was planning to. I may have been hyped on the prospect of becoming an explorer, but truth be told I never stopped to look at them teams themselves." Spike nodded in agreement.

The Zoroark snorted in amusement. "No wonder you guys hadn't recognized me. You better do that soon. Anyways, I suppose I can fill you in." She turned to the trio. "I need to ask you something first, though: how old do you think I am?"

The trio jerked in surprise, not really expecting this particular question. "Uh… twenty-three? Somewhere around that age?" Luna answered uncertainly, with the other two bobbing their heads to each side as if to say 'more or less that'.

Azamuku smirked. "Well, thank you for the compliment, but you're not even close; I'm thirty-six years old."

Luna tripped.

"Wha-?!" She gaped after quickly jumping to her paws.

Azamuku chuckled. "Yeah. Look, one of the requirements applied to new adventurers is age; you need to be at least twelve, or else you won't be able to create or join an exploration team, and Team Elementals has been active for over two decades by now.

"Actually, do you remember how Prism and I said that I wasn't part of either squad of Team Elementals?" The trio nodded. "That's because I have my own team; in fact, I'm the leader." She grinned when their eyes widened. "For the past decade and a half, three specific teams, with one of them big enough to divide into two squads, have been protecting the land from the worst threats, and are considered the strongest teams of the whole region. These teams decided to create an alliance, where they would act together from time to time and the subordinates of all teams would obey all four leaders no questions asked unless a leader decides he or she doesn't want to guide the others, in which case _they_ would obey the remaining leaders for the mission. The alliance, and its leaders, is referred to as the Four Lords of the Sky: Prism the Waxing Moon of Compassion, Shade the Waning Moon of Confidence, Azamuku the New Moon of Creativity, and Tatsuya the Full Moon of Loyalty."

"So that's why you're obeying Prism? Actually, if you lead your own team, why are you here in the first place?" Luna asked.

Azamuku nodded. "Got it in one. When Prism called me with the news that she had found an apprentice for me, I was thrilled, and I agreed with two conditions: the first was that I would test the girl before agreeing to anything, to which Fairy beat me to it anyways-" The Vulpix in question chuckled. "And the second was that my team, Team Hive, would be able to move our base of operations to the Realm of Elements, since it's closer to Treasure Town. She agreed, and I came ahead while the others took care of our moving between bases."

"When mom learned of that, she revealed that she was planning on asking if she could do the same thing." Sora suddenly spoke up, still keeping her gaze forwards. "And so Team Drakkar is also moving to the Realm of Legends. Dad is probably going to annoy Prism, Shade and you until you guys change the name, by the way."

Azamuku grinned. "We were going to change it anyways, but I suppose we can wait. Him trying to annoy the best pranksters in town – yes, Shade too – will be very… _entertaining_."

Sora spared her a glace. "… Don't hurt him too much, ok? Mom's the only one allowed to effortlessly kick his ass."

Fairy frowned. "Hey, now that I think of it, if you're a Lord, or Moon, or whatever, doesn't that mean that you're as strong as Prism, Shade and…"

"Tatsuya; it means 'Become Dragon'. She's the leader of the Drakkar, as well as my mother." Sora said.

"Yeah, her. That means that you're as strong as them, right?" Fairy nodded.

"Actually no, not exactly." She shook her head. "In a straight fight using only my moves, I'd lose to all of them even if I made them go all out. I earned my place on the Lords because of my creativity and ability to adapt to just about anything, hence my title. All four of us have these traits, but I'm the one who can come with the best plans the faster, and that gives me quite the edge against them."

Sora frowned. "Unless mom goes Mega. Then no matter what plans you have, she'd probably be too fast for you." She defended fervently.

"First off, you're biased." The Zoroark deadpanned. "Secondly, I already won quite a lot of spars against you mom while she was on _Break Mode_ ; I'm wary of anyone who goes Mega or Break, but that doesn't mean they're necessarily stronger than I am. Thirdly…" Her body blurred for a second before it stopped.

A dozen nearby trees fell, downed by clean slashes of claws.

"There are some Pokémon who could give me a literal run for my money, but Tatsuya's _never_ been faster than me." She said drily as she continued walking forwards, the other four gaping at the casual display of power.

* * *

The group arrived on the Realm a few minutes later to find a gathering of the Pokémon in there, most being Pokémon there had seen around, but there were around a dozen of new ones. Approaching the group, they noticed Prism on top of a Charizard's head, who talked to her with a look of exasperated amusement in her eyes. Seeing the Guardians, Prism waved her tail and jumped from her 'seat' to come running to them. "Hey! How was the day's work?" She asked cheerfully, just as Scarlett and Dolph joined them.

"Boring." Fairy replied immediately. "Upside is that I had an idea for a Fire Spin variation using Flare's Energy Shell trick."

"Do you have the control for this? It looks kinda complicated." Dolph asked, reading from Fairy's notepad. How she managed to get it was anyone's bet.

"I honestly don't know." Fairy shrugged. "I was hoping to ask Flare if she could find a way to either simplify it or make it less 'costy'. Energy Shell isn't exactly hard to maintain, but this is kind of her level of bullshit." Fairy once asked Flare how much control she actually had over her energies with her Wisp Dancing. The Ninetales calmly led Fairy to a non-inhabited portion of the forest, and released all of her energies at once, controlling it around every tree from her to half a mile away in all directions without looking even remotely strained.

When she said that she would do her best to ensure that Fairy would be able to do that as well as soon as possible, the Vulpix's brain actually needed a few minutes to reboot.

Scarlett looked over the Vaporeon and raised an eyebrow. "Fire chains?" She questioned, looking at it come closely. "Creating each link individually with the Energy Shell and then maintain it for extended amounts of time? Eesh, you're right, I think only Flare could do something like this." She muttered in disbelief before pausing. "Actually, Platinum _has_ a chain move on her Aura Arsenal, maybe you should talk with her too."

"Will do, thanks." Fairy smiled.

"So these are the three youngsters that are learning from your team?" Tatsuya asked as she approached them.

Fairy's eyebrow twitched. "Eighteen. Seriously, do I need to tattoo it on my ass or something, holy fuck…" She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, you didn't threaten her like you did to Prism. Progress!" Spike smirked, ducking under Fairy's Pix Tail with a laugh.

"Go suck a cock field." She growled.

Luna sighed. "Forgive them; apparently I'm the only sane Pokémon on the team."

The other two turned to give her flat looks. "Your definition of sanity vastly differs from ours." The duo deadpanned.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?!" Luna shouted, trying to claw their faces with Fury Attack but being held back by Dolph.

"We rest our case."

Tatsuya let out a laugh as she watched the scene. "You're right; they're lively to say the least!" She said to Prism. "Why don't you go to the training area while we finish with everything here? I think you and Sora would be great friends."

"Don't worry; she and Fairy are practically buddy-buddy with each other already." Luna huffed sarcastically when Dolph released her.

"Speaking of her…" Fairy muttered, looking around until she spotted the Charmeleon talking to a Haxorus. The Vulpix smirked as she spun a weakened Ember Shuriken and sent it flying towards her; Sora felt the attack coming and took a step back, the shuriken passing by a hair from her snout and dispersing before it hit the wall. "Yo, dipshit!" Fairy shouted when the Charmeleon's attention turned to her. She grinned as her eyes shone crimson once more, Reverse Blaze fully active and creating an aura around her. "We've got unfinished business."

Sora snorted a flame and nodded, both turning towards the training grounds with the temperature around them quickly rising; the rest of the Team Guardians looked at each other in concern before hastily following them. Tatsuya tilted her head in confusion before turning to Azamuku, who shrugged. "Sora was pissed that the Guardians took her room, and she ended up insulting Fairy without realizing; she was almost blown up if not for Chatot stepping in. Better let them sort this by themselves."

Tatsuya nodded in acceptance before turning back to watch the little ones enter the tunnel towards the training area. After a moment she turned to Prism with an almost dreading look, but the Espeon only nodded sadly; the Charizard grit her teeth in barely repressed anger before sighing and turning once more to the direction her daughter went.

* * *

"So, how do we do this?" Sora asked, stretching. They stood in a clear section of the training grounds, no rocks or holes, near where Fairy trained with Flare if the scorch marks here and there were any indication.

"You doubted my strength, so we might as well go all out so I can bash your head in." Fairy said nonchalantly, sweeping her tails around. "You okay with that?"

"Sure." Sora grunted as she fell into her battle stance. Something caugh Fairy's attention however, and she looked at the bracelet around her left wrist, a piece of silver metal which held a beige gem with a purple core, and the metal spun around it like a spiral.

Dolph walked in between the two fighters. "This is a match between Sora the Charmeleon and Fairy the Vulpix! The battle will end when either side is knocked out, surrenders, or when I say so. If you are ready… begin!" She quickly activated Acid Armor and the water seemed to spin into itself, disappearing in thin air just as Dolph jumped out of a pre-made pool of water.

Just in time too, because neither side wasted any time and unleashed a hail of Embers, each flame impacting another and cancelling each other.

Sora changed her tactics and rushed forwards with her claws bared, draconic energy gathering around them as she did; Fairy responded by letting her own attack fall and spinning in place with Iron Tail just as Sora came and parrying her Dragon Claw. Both of them didn't let up and attacked multiple times, countering each other but unable to score a hit.

They attacked one more time with extra strength, and the impact sent them both skidding back. They watched each other warily; despite their agreement from earlier, both of them were holding back a lot, and they were aware of that.

Fairy backflipped as she sent a hail of stars with Swift at her foe, who just snorted in defiance and closed her fists as fire gathered in her maw, and she unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that destroyed all projectiles, but she noticed Fairy's absence too late as she appeared from Feint Attack and attacked with her tails. Sora quickly put an arm between herself and her and the fox with Metal Claw active and blocked it just in time.

Unfortunately for her, that was a good opening for Fairy, who fired a Flame Burst at point-blank and sent her tumbling. "First blood!" She grinned victoriously.

"Don't get cocky, that was just one hit." Sora growled as she unleashed a powerful Flamethrower. Fairy dashed to the side to avoid the flames as she fired many more Swift attacks that curved along the stream of fire, hitting the Charmeleon before she could do much. Fairy turned abruptly and headed towards her opponent. "Flare Blitz!" She shouted mostly because she liked to announce she had such a move, and her body exploded in violent blazes to enhance her power.

Sora saw her coming and decided to match the attack, charging head on as well. "Flare Blitz!" Much like her multi-tailed foe, her body was engulfed in flames as she ran, but she didn't see Fairy's smirk grow. Both of them impacted each other's forehead, and held strong for a second before the unstable flames fused and exploded vionlently, sending Fairy skidding back and Sora flying.

The Charmeleon hit the ground with a grunt and quickly stood up, though her eyes widened when she spotted Fairy relatively unscathed, except for the few bruises that she bet were from her own move's recoil rather that the lizard's attack. Her suspicions were confirmed when the Vulpix chuckled. "Gotta love Flash Fire…" She mused, inspecting the faint glow on her fur.

"I have to admit, that wasn't my smartest moment." Sora frowned. She knew nineteen different attacking moves, not counting the ones she created, but with Fairy's ability she was knocked down to thirteen; that was okay, though.

Her most powerful attacks may be Flare Blitz and Flamethrower, but that didn't mean they were her _best_ attacks.

Sora smirked; she doubted the vixen would expect that.

For now, though…

Sora sprinted as her claws elongated, intent on using Slash. Fairy spun in place and put her tails on the way with Iron Tail active, blocking the strikes; she spun again and struck with the hardened appendages, but the lizard jumped clear over it as she changed her claws to Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw each, and releasing a long combo just as she touched the floor.

Fairy nimbly dodged half of the attacks and deflected the other half, progressively walking backwards to have more maneuvering room. Suddenly, Fairy grinned when she saw the next attack was a rather large sweep with the Shadow Claw and used Quick Attack at it.

And passed right through the Ghost-type attack, as the Normal-typed energy from the attack made her briefly immune to it.

Sora's eye widened again in shock and surprisingly enough realization, though it shouldn't be that surprising since Fairy _did_ learn the move from Indigo, Dusk Squad's Psychic Master, who was a friend of her mother's and was probably told of the trick.

Fairy quickly took advantage of the situation and unleashed a Shadow Ball at her back, sending her rolling. "So far I've outmaneuvered, outsmarted, and I probably outgun you as well since you can't use Fire moves." Fairy quipped. "Are you even _trying_?"

"No, not really." Sora grinned as she raised her arm, showing her bracelet as the gem in it glowed. "But you're right, time to stop joking." The wind around them started to shift and Sora swept her arms in an arc- "Eternal Gust!" causing a powerful windstorm, more than double the strength of a normal Gust, that blew Fairy several feet away.

Fairy's smirk grew wild; they were finally going all out. That the Fire-type had a Flying-typed Master Class was surprising, but a Wind Waker Charmeleon was more acceptable than the bullshit that was Prism's Umbra Aura.

She backflipped multiple times and fell on her paws, flames exploding from her small frame and spinning into various small stars. "Greater Ember Shuriken Barrage!" The storm of fire stars curved towards the lizard as she spun even more wind around her arms in preparation, and seeing this Fairy decided to be a cunt. "Greater Meteor Shower!" A blast of condensed fire was sent flying forwards and then exploded into dozens of homing mini meteors- "Greater Corona Minigun!" followed by a hail of drilling fire bullets.

Spike, Luna, Dolph and Scarlett sweatdropped from a safe distance; that was overkill even to Fairy's standards.

Sora however just gave a feral grin as she held her arms forward, and the wind spun in a sphere in front of her that quickly expanded; when the blazes of the incoming attacks immediately fizzled out when they contacted the defensive move, and the aura in it dispersed. The Charmeleon chuckled. "And like that, your Fire moves are useless as well."

Fairy's eyes narrowed as she focused on how the winds moved. "You made a void… flames always need oxygen to burn, and so you made an oxygen-less void so that my flames wouldn't have a fuel to it."

Sora nodded, impressed. "Yes, and while aura can be used to keep a flame burning even without oxygen, it would need to be an Eternal move at least."

"Speaking from experience?" Fairy asked. She did use an Eternal move earlier after all.

"Yeah, it was how I trained keeping the shield active while I'm using another move, and also Aura Charge." She nodded, weaving the winds around her claws, as if molding them. "Razor Wind!" She slashed at the air and sharp blades of air were sent flying towards Fairy.

The Vulpix narrowed her eyes at the oncoming threat and dashed towards it to the astonishment of her opponent, only to disappear and appear again on the other side of the attack with a dark aura emanating from her body, which changed into a white aura as she gained a boost of speed.

Sora willed the wind around her claw to form a weapon just as Fairy somersaulted with a sparkling tail ready to strike. "Pix Tail!" "Aerial Edge!" Sora's _spear of wind_ parried Fairy's own self-created move away, and she spun it expertly in her claws as she went for a second strike, and Fairy used Pix Tail again to fight it off.

During what felt like the fifth time they did that particular song and dance, Fairy briefly considering using a Fire move, but she saw the wind shift in front of her opponent and decided against it, attacking once again with her Fairy-type tail move. She just needed to wait for an opportunity.

Such an opportunity came when Sora backpedaled from a high swipe and closed her free fist, sparks dancing in it and aimed at her exposed underside. "Thunder Punch!" Fairy had a single second to react to it, and she used it well, showing what a week of constant training did to someone by instantaneously shining a red aura.

"Reverse Blaze!" She shouted as the attack connected her gut, draining the Electric energy and being sent flying away, though she corrected her landing with a twirling flip. When she fell to the floor both her eyes and her aura shone gold, and after sighing in relief for not being paralyzed by the move, she grinned widely. "You just signed your own defeat!" She laughed as she dashed towards her foe.

Sora frowned in confusion and gathered a mass of air on her claws one more time. "Eternal Gust!" She shouted and fired her over-powered windstorm.

Fairy's smirk grew as she added another crazy detail to her already borderline insane plan, and powered her aura along with the gathered energy and her own Fire energy. "Holy…" She built it up until the attack was nearly on top of her… " _Volt…_ "

And then she let it go.

" _BLITZ!"_ Her body exploded into a storm of golden blazes and lighting, and she powered right through the entire _Eternal_ level attack.

 _"_ _WHAT?!"_ Sora cried out in pure shock as she saw her strongest move being so effortlessly countered, and realizing too late that since her move didn't stop the fox, _she was still approaching_. She tried to put an Atmosphere Void in front of her, but the overcharged flames of the fox passed right through it before it was complete and slammed into the lizard… and kept going like she hadn't hit anything, carrying the lizard in the front of the attack. Fairy panted and realized that she couldn't keep the move for much longer, and jumped high into the air.

Once airborne, she angled herself so that Sora was between her and the ground, and the Charmeleon couldn't do anything but hopelessly close her eyes and brace for impact.

When they reached the ground, the explosion was enough to create a small tremor that alerted the whole group of Pokémon above.

* * *

The Four Lords of the Sky and their respective teams stared at the twelve feet wide, four feet deep crater ways away for a few seconds before turning to the duo of knocked out Fire-types. "What the heck happened?" Prism asked in concern as Sky and a Goodra from Team Drakkar hurried to heal them.

"The fight… escalated pretty quickly." Spike admitted after a moment of searching for the right word. "They were pretty evenly matched, Fairy either absorbing, parrying or evading just about everything Sora could throw at her until she started using her Wind Waker abilities, and even after that they couldn't get an edge on each other."

"Then Sora went for a Thuder Punch, and Fairy Reverse Blazed it." Luna continued. "Then she mixed the energy she got with Flare Blitz and Aura Charge; the resulting…"

"Holy Volt Blitz." Dolph supplied.

"Plowed right through Sora's Eternal Gust and then… well…" She helplessly pointed to the crater.

"She shrugged off an Eternal move?!" A Vespiquen from Team Hive exclaimed in shock. Eternal moves were the moves that started condensing the aura in it because it wouldn't fit any more; that was why it was so freaking difficult to pull off the first few… dozen times.

"Reverse Blaze gathers energy from the previous move Fairy's hit with and then she can fuse said energy with any of her Fire moves as well as powering it up." Shade explained. "If I remember what she told me, the result was basically a Fire/Electric Holy Flare Blitz." The present Pokémon who were weak to either of the types flinched. The girl may be way weaker than them, but that move would still hurt like a bitch…

"Actually, the Reverse Blaze in itself already powers up the mixed move by point-five, remember? So I think Fire/Electric _Eternal_ Flare Blitz would be more correct." Fairy pointed out with a grunt as she stood up; she noticed that the Charmeleon was also sitting up and rubbing her head, so she walked to her. "So, looks like we tied."

Sora grimaced, deciding to swallow her pride for a change and shook her head. "No, you overpowered me by far back there; the victory is yours."

"But I knocked myself out as well, so it's still a tie." Fairy insisted, offering a paw. Sora looked at it for a second before firmly grasping it with her claw and grinning.

Then she suddenly pulled the Vulpix close and slammed foreheads with her. "Next time, you're going down. Hard." She grinned.

Fairy grinned back as she started pushing back. "You wish, Ember!"

The others sweatdropped at the duo as they tried to stand up to resume fighting until both their healers dope-slapped – read, punching/'winging' their heads against the floor – them to keep them quiet until they were fully healed, and even then they probably wouldn't go at it so soon.

The new duo of rivals continued to grin at each other.

 **-XXXXX-**

 **Fairy:** Oh, wow, this fight was intense!

I'll say! I had a stroke of creativity after you scoring the first attack, and finished the whole thing at once; I just really love Pokémon battles, especially when I mix in my own created moves and mechanics!

 **Dolph:** Hey, where's Sora? Shouldn't she be here?

Nope. This is a Team Guardians only area. She's a member of the guild, and Fairy's rival, but she's not part of the team.

 **Dolph:** Between Tatsuya and Prism's interaction, and Prism and Chatot's talk last chapter, people probably put two and two together already.

Then she'll enter _then_.

 **Spike:** You really love OCs, don't you?

Guilty as charged; I make so many OCs that it's actually really hard to keep track of them sometimes. … Actually, fuck it.

 **Spike:** What?

I'm activating my Fuck This mode and dumping the general info (name, species, gender, class plus description) for the characters below, if people are confused about a character, they can come to this chapter and check it out. I was just waiting for the other two teams to arrive to do this. If you don't want to read this, then it's okay. Starting now!

 **Team Elementals, Dawn Squad:**

\- Prism, Espeon, female, 35 years old.  
Umbra Aura: immunity to Ghost, resistance to Dark, double weakness to Bug (reference to the Psychic Glitch on Gen I, where Psychic-types where immune to Ghost rather than weak to it)

\- Fate, Absol, female, 37 years old, Mega capable.  
Duelist: Learned, created and perfected Blade moves. / Chance Dancer (Mega): Can predict the result of certain actions, as well as incoming threats.

\- Flare, Ninetales, 37 years old, female.  
Wisp Dancer: Can control all energies that creates moves.

\- Silk, Ariados, female, 32 years old.  
Threader: Learned, created and perfected String/Web moves. Fused them with other types as well.

\- Platinum, Lucario, female, 34 years old, Mega capable.  
Aura Weaver: Can control her natural aura near effortlessly.

\- Storm, Staraptor, male (finally!), 38 years old.  
Wind Waker: Can control the wind near effortlessly.

\- Volt, Raichu, male, 29 years old.  
Tail Fighter: Learned, created and perfected Tail moves. Adapted a few Blade moves as well.

\- Nature, Shiny!Serperior, female, 35 years old.  
Grass Dancer: Can control Grass moves even after launching them.

\- Torpedo, Floatzel, male, 33 years old.  
Torrential Fighter: Can control the water near effortlessly.

\- Static, Furfrou, female, 29 years old.  
Statically Overcharged: Learned, created and perfected Electric moves by creating, storing and controlling static electricity before she could tap on her own Electric energy.

\- Crystal, Froslass, female, 39 years old.  
Frozen Artist: Can manipulate her ice near effortlessly.

\- Magi, Mismagius, female, 31 years old.  
Trickster: Capable of phasing through any physical object or attack, even non-Normal/Fighting, though she still takes a small amount of damage.

\- Blade, Seviper, male, 30 years old.  
Blade Master: Learned, created and perfected Blade moves, including Secret Sword.

\- Silver, Skarmory, male, 27 years old.  
Polished Steel: Learned, created and perfected Speed/Dash/Tackle moves. Can infuse them with Steel energy.

\- Shine, Gardevoir, female, 31 years old, Mega capable.  
Warper: Perfected her Teleport, capable of teleporting moves mid-flight, including Ghost and Dark-type ones.

\- Granite, Lycanroc Midday Form, male, 22 years old.  
Hunter Wolf: Learned, created and perfected Bite moves. Even Bug Bite.

\- Sky, Altaria, female, 33 years old, Mega capable.  
Soul Singer: Learned, created and perfected Sound moves. Even Heal Bell.

\- Drake, Flygon, male, 32 years old.  
Gaia's Hand: Can the control ground from mid-air, and shape dust/sand near effortlessly.

 **Team Elementals, Dusk Squad:**

\- Shade, Umbreon, male, 35 years old.  
Dark King: Learned, created and perfected Dark moves.

\- Indigo, Meowstic, male, 29 years old.  
Mind Expert: Learned, created and perfected Psychic moves.

\- Therma, Blaziken, female, 32 years old, Mega capable.  
Capoeirista: Learned, created and perfected Kick moves. Can do extremely fast combos. (Name referent to the Brazilian fighting style Capoeira, which uses a shit-ton of kicks; I needed to reference my country _somehow_ )

\- Solana, Volcarona, female, 38 years old.  
Fire Mage: Learned, created and perfected Fire moves.

\- Violet, Mienshao, female, 29 years old.  
Champion: Learned, created and perfected Fighting moves.

\- Breeze, Pidgeot, female, 36 years old, Mega capable.  
Whistler: Learned, created and perfected Flying moves.

\- Circuit, Luxray, male, 29 years old.  
Overcharged: Learned, created and perfected Electric moves.

\- Jungle, Shiftry, male, 41 years old.  
Forest Warrior: Learned, created and perfected Grass moves.

\- Ocean, Shiny!Milotic, female, 31 years old.  
Tide Bender: Learned, created and perfected Water moves.

\- Gold, Persian, female, 33 years old.  
Ace: Learned, created and perfected Normal moves, and various for many other types.

\- Glacia, Weavile, female, 32 years old.  
Brutal Claw: Learned, created and perfected Claw moves.

\- Knight, Aegislash, male, 43 years old.  
Perfect Duelist: Learned, created and perfected Blade/Shield moves.

\- Barb, Nidoqueen, female, 49 years old (kickass grandma!).  
Poison Queen: Learned, created and perfected Poison moves.

\- Titanium, Bronzong, male, 41 years old.  
Loose Cannon: Learned, created and perfected Beam/Bullet moves. Can fire at a fast rate or even many at the same time.

\- Copper, Mawile, female, 28 years old, Mega capable.  
Mythical Fairy: Learned, created and perfected Fairy moves. (Name sucks, I know…)

\- Bulldozer, Tyrantrum, male, 39 years old.  
Mountain Wrecker: Learned, created and perfected Rock moves.

\- Scale, Garchomp, male, 37 years old, Mega capable.  
Elder Dragon: Learned, created and perfected Dragon moves.

\- Desert, Marowak, female, 22 years old.  
Staff Master: Learned, created and perfected Staff moves.

 **Team Hive:**

\- Azamuku (Deceiver), Zoroark, female, 36 years old.  
Illusion Master: Can create illusions that affect the world around her. Illusion cast on self are physical.

\- Reijin (Beauty), Beautifly, female, 26 years old.  
Status Dealer: Trained to increase the chance of status changes occurring.

\- Igen (Masjesty), Vespiquen, female, 39 years old.  
Royal Blood: Can control her Combee constructs in many different ways.

\- Kamisori (Razor), Scizor, male, 31 years old, Mega capable.  
Dual Blade Fighter: Learned, created and perfected Blade moves. Trained to keep two blades at once for an indefinite amount of time.

\- Yuuga (Elegance), Leavanny, female, 29 years old.  
Threader: Learned, created and perfected String/Web moves. Fused them with other types as well.

\- Chitan (Titan), Scolipede, female, 42 years old.  
Spin Dasher: Learned, created and perfected Rolling/Dash/Tackle moves.

 **Team Drakkar:**

\- Tatsuya (Become Dragon), Charizard, female, 38 years old, Mega capable (Y).  
Maelstrom of Fire: Learned, created and perfected Fire/Flying moves and fused them.

\- Zankyou (Reverberation/Echo), Noivern, male, 22 years old.  
Soul Singer: Learned, created and perfected Sound moves. Even Heal Bell.

\- Orochi (Multi-headed Dragon), Hydreigon, male, 37 years old.  
Multi-headed Beast: Can fire different projectiles from all three mouths at once.

\- Tiamat (Sea Dragon Goddess), Dragonite, female, 38 years old.  
Torrential Fighter: Can control the water near effortlessly.

\- Yoroi (Armor), Haxorus, male, 39 years old.  
Tanker: Learned, created and perfected Defense moves.

\- Ryoko (Dragon), Goodra, female, 26 years old.  
Slimy Tanker: Learned, created and perfected Defense moves, and incorporated her slimy body to them.

Fuck, this was long… took more than an hour just doing this since I hadn't really created the Master Classes of most of Team Hive and Drakkar, heheh… If you're still reading this… Thanks!

This is Aguion12, signing off!


	7. Leap of Faith

I'm back already! Though I do have a reason to update so soon; looks like I fucked things up again, and since I had time and an idea of what I wanted to do on this chapter I decided to KO two Pidgeys with one Rock Throw.

 **If you never heard of Sora the Wind Waker Charmeleon, Team Hive, Team Drakkar or the Four Lords of the Sky, then you MISSED THE LAST CHAPTER. So go there and read it.**

For some reason when I was talking to my friend he said that he didn't receive any notifications about the fic's update, so I wanted to warn you guys just to be sure.

Also, I've finished Stories: Path of Destinies with all endings and achievements! That's… actually the first game I've done that. We have a term around here for it: Platining a game. I have no idea why, but it has something to do with platinum and medals.

Speaking of games, WHY IS MY PC SO SHITTY THAT I CAN'T PLAY OKAMI EVEN ON THE LOWEST SETTINGS, WHYYYYY?!

*sigh* Fuck it. On a lighter note, I received a pretty interesting review from a Guest, so here's the response:

Hahah yeah, I guess FairyxSpike is kind of obvious, isn't it? Well, I _do_ have a few pairings in mind already, but I guess I would at least consider your requests. Won't promise me writing about it, but I would certainly think about it.

Oh, and don't worry about age or gender, not all members of Elementals/Drakkar/Hive are that old, and a few of the pairings I'm certain will be on the story _are_ lesbians. Hell, I'm considering a few _gay_ pairings as well, though I doubt I would write lemons with them. Those who know me IRL might argue against it, but I'm _not_ gay.

Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **I don't own Pokémon or its characters. If I did, I would listen to the fanbase a wee bit more.**

* * *

Team Guardians as well as Sora were trying their best to learn how to use the Sensory Aura, since all six of them could already use the Aura Charge to at least Holy level and as such they could control their influx of aura with enough precision to try the trick safely.

Platinum watched them from a distance, observing them as they sat blindfolded in a line, and she sent brief bursts of aura from random directions, observing as they started to react to them with time; contrary to the start of the training where on Dolph reacted to them because she already had learned the trick and was only trying to get better at it while the others kept still and only reacted to the most powerful bursts.

The Vaporeon could pinpoint the bursts with an impressive precision, turning her head to nod at each of the bursts almost as soon as they went off; did her family have some sort of buff for controlling aura? Prism and Shade actually kept up with her when she started training with the trick, while all others struggled with it.

Fairy, Spike and Sora were also way ahead of what she expected from them with only a second or two of delay after three hours of training, but to think of it, it made sense. Sora had trained herself in Aura Charge much more than the others, to the point where she could already use Eternal moves already, and both Spike and Fairy could manipulate aura easily, and she briefly considered teaching Aura Sphere to the Vulpix, but she was already working on that 'Starfire Chain' move.

Luna and Scarlett were developing as she though they would, turning to only the strongest bursts and sometimes not even then; they simply didn't have the experience in manipulating Aura as the others had; maybe she should talk with Azamuku about training Luna to Aura Charge her illusions, and she could try and teach Scarlett an Aura Claw move or something like that.

Which she would need to develop since she never needed said move –her Aura Arsenal covered pretty much everything she needed already.

So the teachers really learn from their students even if indirectly, it seemed. Huh.

"Why is this so hard?!" Luna growled before turning to glare at a particularly strong flare.

"Be patient, even I needed a long time to get that trick down when I first learned it." Platinum frowned. 'Or at least it was compared to most of my other aura techniques.'

"You didn't train your aura nearly as hard as Dolph and I did, nor do you have an ability to easily control aura like Spike and Fairy." Sora grumbled.

"Just shup up, you're not the only one having difficulty with this shit." Scarlett added.

"Besides, you're doing way better than before." Platinum said before she turned her head towards where she could feel Prism calling for her and activated her Aura Vision to see the Espeon through the roof; the pink fox waved before tilting her head to the side and pointed to herself, to the Lucario and then to where she could feel the Guardians. Platinum thought for a moment before shrugging and sending her a quick signal. "Alright, time's up. Looks like Prism want to talk with us."

The group looked at each other before shrugging as Platinum led them to the garden above, where they met the leader of the Dawn Squad. "Heya! How's the training?" She asked them with a smile.

"Dolph pretty much has it already, while Sora, Fairy and Spike are making quick progress. Scarlett and Luna are developing as I thought they would, but that's not exactly bad. By the end of the month they will have it down, though I'm not sure all of them will be able to use it in combat situations." Platinum reported, receiving happy, proud and frustrated nods from the other six.

"Oh that's good! So they can feel the stronger spikes?"

"Yes."

Prism seemed thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I think I can help with that..." She mused before shaking her head. "Later. For now, they probably should get back to the guild. The day might've been slow till now, but the guild might have received a few more missions by now." She told them.

"Wouldn't count on it. Chatot said that sometimes this happens, and the missions only appear after lunch." Fairy shrugged. "But you're right; maybe we should go back and check at least."

Her team and Sora nodded before saying goodbye the both canines and walking away towards the guild. Platinum watched them go for a moment before turning to Prism, who watched her with a serious face. "It started." She said simply.

Platinum's eyes widened for a second before she sighed. "I see… Fuck, I hoped we had more time."

"We need to boost their training; they're good, but not that good yet." She frowned. "I've had another vision this night; they're going to be involved in a damn big battle soon. I think it would be better if I sent someone to help them." Platinum opened her mouth, but was cut off by her leader. " _Help_ them, not do their work."

Platinum hesitantly nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

"Oh good, you're here." Chatot sighed in relief when he saw the entire Team Guardians plus Sora arrive.

They looked around and noticed that everyone was gathered in the main chamber. "What happened?" Spike asked worriedly.

"You'll be informed shortly, but unfortunately this meeting is guild only." He said to Dolph and Scarlett, who shrugged and walked away. They would be informed of it later anyways. Chatot nodded and waited for the guildmembers to take their usual formation. "… Alright members, I have an important announcement to make." He called when everyone was in position. "Far to the northeast and then even farther, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest. In there… time has stopped."

The whole guild gasped, even Fairy and Spike couldn't help but widen their eyes. "W-What?" Sunflora stuttered.

"You said that time has stopped?!" Corphish gaped.

Chatot nodded solemnly. "Yes, that is correct. Time has come to a standstill in the forest… the wind has stopped, clouds lay motionless, even the dewdrops from the leaves won't fall, nad hang suspented in the air. Time has stopped completely in the Treeshrou Forest."

"T-Time has stopped?!" Dugtrio whispered disbelievingly.

Spike and Luna looked at each other and then at Fairy, only for their eyes to widen even more when they saw that she didn't have even a hint of a smile o her face, looking at the bird with utmost seriousness.

"B-But how?!" Sunflora cried out. "How did this happen?! It's unthinkable!"

"And yet, it still happened." Chatot sighed. "Why it happened, you ask? It is because the forest's Time Gear was… stolen."

The silence was _deafening_.

"So that's how…" Fairy muttered loud enough for her team to hear.

"S-Stolen?!" Dugtrio shouted in surprise.

"That's what made time stop! Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish nodded rapidly.

"I'd heard it was possible, but didn't think it would really happen." Chimecho said sadly.

"Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear anyways?!" Loudred shouted.

"As much as it pains me, I agree with him." Fairy said. "If people knew about the importance of the Gears, why take it?"

"Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation, he is the one who informed me of all this earlier." Chatot grunted. "It's hard to believe that anyone would dare to take a Time Gear, but if one can be and was stolen the others might be as well in the future. The officer asked to be notified of any suspicious characters, so keep that in mind."

He let that hang in the air for a moment before smiling. "That is all. Dugtrio, did any jobs arrive?"

"U-Uh?" The Ground-type shook his heads. "R-Right. Yes some did, but only a few. Surprising, to say the least."

"I see. Well, then; go for it." He nodded. The rest of the guild looked at each other before nodding to Chatot and scurrying to their works. "Ah! Guardians! Sora!" He quickly called before they could follow the rest. "You three have become very good at your work, and I don't really need to say anything about Sora. Good job." The four of them smiled at the praise. "Now! Team Guardians will finally be assigned to a mission worthy of a proper exploration team, and I think that maybe you would want to participate, just to see if you're still up to your duties."

Sora's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but she said nothing, to Fairy's amusement. "Finally, eh?" Fairy smirked. "What is it?"

"Let me see your wonder map." He asked. When he received the paper, he opened it and pointed to a spot with a few houses. "This is Treasure Town, and this waterfall here is what I want you to investigate." He pointed to a mountain with a river of blue falling from it, a few ways to northeast. "It looks normal, but we received information that that might not be true, and that's where you come in."

"That that, I freaking love English." Fairy grumbled under her breath before getting a better look at the map. "So you want to see if there's something hidden in the waterfall or around it?"

"Precisely." He nodded.

"You can count on us." Sora nodded. "Let's go?"

"Let's." The trio nodded as they followed her.

Chatot watched them go with an almost imperceptible frown. "I hope you're right, Prism…"

* * *

"Hey, what's that?" Dolph called as they exited the guild and reached the crossroads, pointing to a hole on the ground with a sign on the side. She quickly ran to it, curiosity – and probably ADHD – overpowering her sense of duty. "Poor taste." She grumbled to herself as she looked down the hole. "Hey, there are stairs here!"

The group joined her, Luna looking at the sign. "Spinda's Café! A shop of Hopes and Dreams, opening soon! Win big!"

"A new shop here in all places?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what they mean with Hopes and Dreams, though."

"Maybe we'll find Asriel here?" Dolph grinned, earning a short laugh from the group.

Fairy blinked. "Wait, wait, hold on, what? You guys have videogames here?"

"Yeah!" Spike smiled. "A Rotom from the human continent managed to arrive in ours, and he brought knowledge of a lot of things with him. The only reason you don't see more tech around is because the city is pretty… traditional, maybe? I mean, I can't really call it conservative…" He shrugged.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I think traditional is a good word to sum up the city, and the guild really is almost conservative, but you can actually find a few shops selling TVs, videogames, and even laptops in town if you look closely."

Fairy made an 'ah' noise as she nodded. "Good to know. Maybe I'll buy a console if I get bored enough. And let's come here when it opens to see what it is about." The others shrugged as they turned and walked towards their mission.

It took them around an hour to reach the waterfall, walking along a path that took them to a platform of sorts that led them to the falling wall of water, in the middle of the lake it generated; close enough that they could touch the water without stretching too much. They walked along the rock until the very edge and started looking around, trying to find anything unnatural on the place, but the place didn't seem to have anything suspicious in it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Scarlett frowned.

"It's the only waterfall around, so… yes." Spike said drily.

Fairy watched the waterfall intently, as if it was the answer to the puzzle. "Actually, it might be…" She muttered, walking towards it; when she stood with her muzzle almost touching the water, she slowly raised a paw and went to touch it… only for the paw to be blasted back when by the force of the waterfall, throwing Fairy out of balance and almost downing her. "Woah!" She yelped as she righted herself.

"Fairy!" Spike said worriedly as he approached her with the others. "You alright?"

"I am." Fairy nodded. She turned back to the falling water with a disappointed look on her face. Suddenly, she felt the world lurch around her and she quickly tensed her body and slammed her eyes shut, ignoring the others call her name again.

* * *

 _It was night, but the waterfall was still falling as strongly as it did when she first saw it. A darkened figure walked to it, observing it closely. It stood still for a moment before it looked around to make sure it was alone. The figure took two steps back... and ran forwards, jumping straight through the waterfall._

 _The vision changed to a cave as the figure appeared from a wall of blue and fell on its feet, before walking forwards while scanning its surroundings._

* * *

Fairy's eyes shot open as the vision ended, and almost immediately it gained an annoyed gleam. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me…" She growled.

"Fairy?" Spike asked again, and she finally noticed the worried looks surrounding her.

"It's alright." She sighed. "Just… Spike, look through the waterfall with your Aura Vision."

Spike nodded as he complied, and he reared his head in surprise. "There's a cave behind it!"

"Fuuuuuuck…" Fairy moaned as she took a few steps back. "Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What happens to your flame if you suddenly submerge?"

"Nothing important, really." She shrugged. "People think that my line dies when the fire on our tails goes out, but it's actually not that. It's true that the fire goes out when we die, but that's because our internal 'furnace' isn't burning anymore, and _that's_ fatal. The fire in our tails is kind of a way out for the fire so that we don't overheat. Of course, it's a way directly to our furnace so if water goes in then yeah, we can die."

"You're sending mixed signals here." Fairy deadpanned.

The Charmeleon rolled her eyes. "I can create a bubble around my fire so that it doesn't go out, but I can't fight like that. When I'm stronger, my fire will be powerful enough to keep burning underwater, though." Se narrowed her eyes. "Wait, why do you ask?"

"Do you see a way in?" She asked sarcastically as she lowered herself, eyeing the falling water. When she received shakes of heads, she smiled nervously. "I can see one, but it's gonna _suck_." She sighed as she activated her Burst Dash technique – the Quick Attack plus Flame Charge combo she did against Flare was actually one of Therma's main techniques, and the blaziken praised her for discovering it for herself even if it wasn't really a discovery – and ran towards the wall of blue with gritted teeth closed eyes.

Splash! "SON OF A COCK-SUCKING INBRED PIECE OF SHIT THAT FUCKING HURT!"

The group quickly sighed in relief. "At least we know she's alive." Luna said, rubbing her forehead. "Dolph, can you open a path for us?"

The Vaporeon laughed as if she had heard a joke before slapping the Zorua upside the head. "Of course not! The move Waterfall can be used in many ways, yes, but opening waterfalls as big as this one is something I can't do."

"Not even with Aura Charge?" Spike asked.

Dolph shook her head sadly. "Aura Charge raises the power of the move, but what I need here is _control_. I don't have that."

"Then I guess we follow her." Sora sighed, cracking her neck as she prepared herself. She then started to run towards the water before activating Flare Blitz at the last moment, aiming the shockwave from the move to her back to send her flying through the waterfall as fast as possible.

Splash! "MOTHERFUCKING-!"

The other four sweatdropped . "I'll go first, Luna you use Pursuit right after me, alright?"

"Let's go all together, already." Scarlett grunted as she prepared herself. Suddenly both bipeds felt a rush of energy course through their bodies and turned to see Dolph waving two little flags with their names in it, using Helping Hand before she put both away and prepared herself as well. Luna gulped as she stood behind Spike, knowing that if she didn't do it now, she'd end up either hurting herself more by trying to get past the water without any speed-boosting moves or losing the entire adventure, and she didn't even know if they would leave by the waterfall. Spike turned to shoot her a grin, and she sent him a shaky smile back before breathing deeply and steeling herself.

"Quick Attack!" "Pursuit!" They shouted as the dashed forwards and through the waterfall. "GAH! SONNUVA-!"

"It's not funny anymore, you can stop." Fairy grumbled to her fallen teammates as she rubbed her body soothingly while her Flare Blitz was active, drying herself.

"Aww…" Scarlett, Spike and Dolph pouted, to Luna's disbelief. The Zorua let her head fall on the floor where she was laying and put both paws over her face. "I am surrounded by idiots."

* * *

"I hate this place." Fairy and Sora said drily, but only the Vulpix elaborated. "I expected a bit of water, but not this much!"

If Drenched Bluff was wet, this place was a freaking _sea_. Aside from the shit-ton of water-filled holes and the darkness that didn't affect them all that much since they could either lit up a torch or simply saw in the dark, there were entire rivers here and there; passageways filled with water that only Dolph and Luna could pass through. Speaking of the Vaporeon, she was having the time of her life jumping from puddle to puddle with her Living Tide ability, giggling every time she reformed her body in the air before liquidifying herself as she dived.

"Oh come on, this place is great!" She laughed as she did a twirl.

"For you, but we don't really like places like this." Scarlett grunted, dragging her feet through the wet floor.

"Not to mention-" Spike cut himself as he threw an Aura Sphere at a Wooper as it turned around the corner, knocking it out. "The Pokémon around here are pretty much cannon fodder… just like the ones on the last few dungeons! Seriously, are they this weak or are we just that strong?"

"You know this is one of the 'easy' dungeons, right?" Fairy raised an eyebrow. "I mean, it's pretty close to town, and we know that the Lords take care of the hardest ones that spawn nearby before someone walks in by mistake. This may be a new dungeon, but Fate would be here if this was strong enough to guarantee a disaster"

The others nodded. "But still, it would be cool if we fought someone strong from time to time. Remember Drowzee? _That_ was a good fight." Fairy grinned.

Spike nodded with a chuckle, and Luna joined in hesitantly. "Yeah, it was kind of cool. He kept countering all of us, and we only defeated him because of Spike's created move, Fairy's ability to control the battle ground and my shapeshifting." The Zorua smiled slightly. "And then we did our team attack."

Sora blinked. "Wait, you did a team attack? And you've only known each other for a few weeks? Wow, that's… impressive."

"Why?" Spike asked.

"For a team attack to happen, the participants need to synch their very auras so that not only their moves will mix, they won't 'trip' the other, so to speak." Scarlett explained as they found another staircase. "Normally that only happens between either people who have been around each other so much that their auras are sort of used to each other, or between people who trust the other with their very lives, and I doubt the former was the case here."

Fairy, Spike and Luna looked at each other in surprise before smiling warmly.

The group rounded another corner and stopped when they saw a Pokémon between them and the last set of steps to their objective. The Golduck turned his head to look at them, scanning the group; after a brief moment her fully turned and fell into a battle stance. "Dibs." The Sneasel called quickly as she stepped forwards.

Both fighters faced each with narrowed eyes, sizing each other up and waiting for them to make a move. With an unseen signal, both of them bolted to each other with claw bared – Scarlett's guard extended to enhance her Crush Claw while Golduck's own claws glowed white for a Fury Swipes.

They slashed their claws together with enough strength to send the other skidding a few inches back, but quickly were back to attacking. Scarlett tried her hardest to attack the duck, but his bigger reach kept her at bay, and ironically her smaller stature also kept him from hitting as she could simply duck around the attack that she didn't parry. She jumped in to try an X cut, but the duck quickly countered with a Brick Break; both attacks hit each other and Scarlett was sent flying but relatively unharmed.

Not wasting his chance, Golduck prepared a Focus Blast between his webbed hands and hurled it at the airborne Ice/Dark-type. Scarlett grunted as she quickly changed from Crush Claw to Aerial Ace and slashed clean through the Fighting-type move, the resulting halves curving around her and hitting the far wall. She grunted as she landed. "Not bad."

Golduck frowned; his opponent's typing made two of his best moves useless and other five ineffective, but it also was her greatest weakness, as his Fighting-type moves were much more effective than normal. He prepared a few more Focus Blasts before hurling them, however the Sneasel simply ran forwards with eh claws swinging wildly as she literally cut through his attack.

When she was close enough, he dismissed his attacks and activated his Swords Dance along with his Brick Break. Scarlett used Hone Claws as she approached and went in for an Aerial Ace again, jumping and attacking at his closed fist to send it to the side. Golduck quickly retreated as he blocked the following strike and sent another punch, this time getting Scarlett in the cheek and sending her tumbling. She quickly got up but not on time to avoid Golduck follow-up: a Cross Chock right at her chest that sent her flying until she crashed against a wall.

Scarlett fell on her butt and held her chest where she was struck while raising her other claw, stopping her teammates from interfering. She grunted as she stood up, but a euphoric grin was slowly making her way into her face. "Heh, I'm kind of glad that Glacia don't hold be on my training now. I got very good at _not_ being knocked out, even if I'm still a bit of a glass cannon…" She chuckled, baring her teeth as she did so. "Now… let's end this."

She crouched slightly as she gathered energy. "One chance… Holy Quick Attack." She whispered and took off with enough strength to break the ground she was standing on previously and surprising the Water-type as she closed the distance between them within a second. Scarlett snarled. " _Merciless Rush!"_ Her claws extended even more than they used to, and she slashed at the duck with a rabid fervor.

Merciless Rush was a great name for the combo; within seconds inside it the Golduck's body was marked with slashes _everywhere_ ; head, arms, legs, feet, beak, no part was spared by the relentless assault, the Slash attacks striking more than one critical hit, and Scarlett didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon, if the grin in her face was any indication. She didn't have much of a choice however, and the strain of moving so fast was catching up with her body and making her slow down; with a growl, she powered her last Slashes to holy and cut his chest in a manner similar to what he did to her, sending him to the far wall and _through_ it.

Scarlett fell to a knee as soon as she stopped, and the only reason she didn't fall forwards on her face was because Dolph appeared to stop her with a worried frown on her face. "You alright?" She murmured.

"I am, don't worry." She smiled, but gasped in pain when the Vaporeon poked her. Sighing, Dolph spun an Aqua Ring and Baton Passed it, knowing that she would end up as the team's support one way or another; not that she minded. Scarlett sighed as she felt part of her pain go away.

"Holy hell, that was _brutal_." Fairy commented as she and the others approached her.

Scarlett chuckled as she stood up. "There's a reason for every class name, so why would it be different for the Brutal Claw? It's not just mastering every claw attack, is also using it to make sure your opponent will stay down."

"Still, was that amount of violence really necessary?" Luna frowned.

Scarlett hummed. "I guess not…" She grinned again. "But it's much more fun this way." The others started at her. "Hey! You know Glacia, with an example like that I was sure to be as fucked up as she is!"

"Do as I say, don't do as I do?" Luna deadpanned.

"Doesn't work when she tells me to do as she does." Scarlett shot back. "Look, I know most Pokémon don't like how I fight, but that's _my_ business. He's going to live anyways."

"Why don't we just… go see what is in there?" Sora suggested awkwardly, pointing to the stairs.

Luna and Scarlett glared at each other for a moment longer before turning to walk down the stairs, and the rest were quick to follow them. After they descended the steps, the group walked through a tunnel that opened up in a large cave with various gems of many colors sparkling around as the group looked around in awe at the sight.

"Holy shit…" Sora breathed, walking towards a red crystal. "This is beautiful!" Dolph and Luna were quick to agree, their heads bobbing up and down rapidly.

"Hey, look at that gem!" Fairy shouted as she ran to the other side of the chamber, where a _huge_ gem was embedded in the far wall. "Now _this_ is what I call treasure!" She briefly looked to each side of the chamber, where two large 'rivers' were located, leading into darkness.

"The guys will be impressed if we take that back with us." Spike grinned.

"Impressed is an understatement." Scarlett snorted as she walked forwards and grabbed the gem. She tried to pull it, and blinked when it didn't move; she gritted her teeth as she pulled harder, but the treasure didn't budge. "Come on!"she said with an strained voice before her claws slipped and she fell back, but corrected herself with a handstand. "Why doesn't this move!" She growled once she was back on her feet.

"Here, let me try." Spike said as he walked over to the crystal.

"I'll help." Fairy butted in as she joined him. Both of them grasped the gem with all their strength and tried to pull back, but were unable to free the red jewel. "Oh wow." Fairy grunted as she stepped back.

While the other five started to argue over ways to free the gem, Fairy stopped to think, staring intently at the gem. Soon enough the world around her shifted and she reflexively closed her eyes as she had another dizzy spell.

* * *

 _It was the same shadowed figure fro before. It walked inside the chamber while looking around, soon spotting the gem; however, instead of pulling the gem like they did, it pushed it.A click was heard, and the cave started to shave as a tremor hit it. The figure looked around in panic, until it spotted a big wave of water coming towards it from the right river, soon engulfing it even as it tried to escape._

* * *

Fairy's eyes shot open in panic as she watched Sora walk over the gem in frustration, cocking her fist back. "Sora, I don't think that's a good-" Fairy began, but the Charmeleon ignored her and punch the jewel with gritted teeth. A click was heard, and the chamber began to shake. "-Idea…" Fairy facepalmed.

"What's happening?!" Dolph yelped as she dived in one of the waterbodies for protection even as the waters moved violently.

"Sora, I think it's a good time for you to make that bubble." Fairy said flatly as she pointed at the incoming wave.

Sora gulped and complied, wind creating a sphere around her flame just as the wave hit them.

* * *

Torkoal sighed with a smiled as he dip inside the waters of the hot springs, watching the other Pokémon relax just as he did.

Until the ground began to shake, that is. Then everyone started to panic.

Torkoal's head whipped as he looked around I panic, trying to locate the source of the tremor, until he heard water running and the geyser behind the hot spring erupted in a fountain of warm water, sending six figures flying, screaming their heads until they fell inside the pool.

The water soon stopped spewing from the geyser and the tremors stopped, and the Pokémon, who had abandoned the pool in panic, approached the water warily, watching six figures floating in it.

"That…" The Vulpix began.

"Was…" The Riolu breathed.

"AWESOME!" The Sneasel and Vaporeon laughed.

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" The four of them grinned as she shot to their feet.

" _NO!"_ The Zorua and Charmeleon yelled as they punched the heads of their companions. "We almost drowned!"

"But we didn't." Fairy pointed out, receiving a blow from Sora's fist again, but she just grinned as he sat up again. "Besides, if you're afraid of drowning, why didn't you turn into a Feebas or something?" The Zorua opened her mouth to respond, but no answer came out, so she settled for looking away with a blush.

"Are you youngling okay?" Torkoal asked in concern as he walked to the edge of the hot spring.

"Yeah, this level of insanity is normal to us." Dolph shrugged.

The elderly Fire-type sweatdropped. "I-I see. Anyways, I'm glad you're unharmed; you fell from the sky out of nowhere after that tremor! Everyone here was startled!"

"Sorry about that, I guess." Sora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before blinking. "Wait, where _are_ we?"

"This is the Hot Springs." A Teddyursa informed them as he jumped back inside the water, followed by the rest. "Many Pokémon come here to relax after a busy day, especially if they have tired muscles and such."

Spike raised an eyebrow and walked to the edge of the pool, using his badge to summon their Wonder Map. "And where exactly is that?" He wondered, until Torkoal pointed to a little drawing of the hot springs southeast of the waterfall. "Holy- we traveled a long way!" Spike whistled in surprise, tracing a line between the two points.

"Goodness, the water carried you through all this way?" Torkoal gasped in surprise. "What an adventure you had! Let the water wash away your fatigue before you make your way home." He smiled at the group.

The six Pokémon looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess we deserve a break after all that shit." Fairy nodded. "And we don't have much to do anyways. We can rest for a bit." The other five agreed and sat down, letting the water soak them.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Chatot frowned. "Behind the waterfall is a cave…" Fairy, Spike, Luna and Sora nodded, Scarlett and Dolph watching from the sidelines. "In the deepest part of the cave is a gigantic gem…" Nods. "That triggers a trap if you push it…" Nods. "That flushes the ones caught in it to the Hot Spring?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Fairy nodded again, this time with a frown. "Unfortunately we couldn't bring the gem back, tho."

"It's okay!" Chatot grinned. "Even then, this is still a major discovery!"

The group blinked. "Wait, really?" Luna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Undoubtedly!" He nodded for a change. "After all, no one knew about the cave's location!"

The quartet shared glances. "When you put it that way, I guess we did make a good discovery." Spike grinned.

Fairy frowned again. 'If only…'

"Exactly! The Guildmaster must be told~! Come!" Chatot smiled as he soared to Wigglytuff's chamber, with the group right behind him.

They stood at attention while Chatot informed Wigglytuff, with Fairy thinking hard during the whole thing, about her visions and about the figure, which thinking back looked a lot like someone...

"Oh~! That's amazing! YOOM…TAH!" The Normal/Fairy-type exclaimed happily. "You must be proud of your discovery!" He grinned.

The group was quick to agree, but Fairy's disappointed sigh interrupted. "I would be more if it _was_ a discovery."

The Pokémon present paused, looking at the Vulpix in confusion. "What do you mean? Nobody's been on the cave before!" Chatot said.

"That's the thing; somebody _has_ been on the cave before us." Fairy muttered to their shock. "More specifically, you." She nodded to the Guildmaster.

The group reared their heads, even more shocked than before, but nobody but Fairy noticed Wigglytuff tilt his head to the side, thinking deeply. "That's not possible!" Chatot cried out. "Why would the Guildmaster send you explore something he had already discovered?!"

"Actually…" The pink Pokémon spoke up, scrunching his face in deep concentration. "When I think _really_ hard… I guess I do remember something like that…" He trailed off for a moment before his face brightened up and he started to dance around. "Oh memories, sweet memories~!" He sung as he spun while the other five sweatdropped. "Yes, yes, I remember! I guess I really did go there once after all!" He laughed as everyone but Fairy fell flat on the floor.

"Called it." She sighed.

"But why did you send us there if you had already discovered the place?!" Sora asked frantically.

"Because I forgot about the cave, but I remembered there was something important about the waterfall, so I sent you there to check!" He explained, and the young explorers sunk in disappointment.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make your own discovery soon enough!" Wigglytuff tried to reassure them, but the only mumble inaudibly before they were given permission to leave.

* * *

"Well that sucked." Sora grumbled as she fell on her bed.

The others muttered their agreement. "But you know what? Fuck it, it was fun." Fairy grinned. "Especially seeing Luna scream like a little girl when we fell."

"Fuck off." Luna growled before she paused. "But I guess it _was_ pretty fun."

"Besides, that was our first exploration; we still have a long career in front of us." Spike smiled.

"Heh. I remember the first time I found a huge treasure during an expedition." Sora laughed. "It was a box full of money. It wasn't all that much, but I was extremely proud of it. I guess what they say is true; we need to focus on the journey, not the destination."

"We made the right decision on joining an exploration team." Luna smiled, lifting her Relic Fragment for the others to see. "I'm sure we'll be able to solve the mystery of my treasure one day! That's my dream!" Spike and Fairy grinned at the Dark-type and Sora smiled encouragingly. "But seriously guys, thanks. If it wasn't for you and the other two, I would've never gathered the courage to jump through the waterfall – hell, I wouldn't have found the cave in the first place!" She grinned at the three of them. Spike and Fairy moved in to hug the Zorua, who laughed at the action while Sora chuckled and turned around… only for Fairy to yank her tail, making her yelp as the other three hugged her as well, laughing hard.

When the four of them calmed down and returned to their beds, Luna put a paw on her chin. "Hey Fairy, you know your visions? You always seem to touch something before it happens. First it happened after you handed Azurill's apple back to him."

Fairy furrowed her eyebrows before she blinked. "Then I grabbed Drowzee by the shoulder, and it happened as well."

"When you touched the waterfall, it happened almost as soon as you were sent tumbling." Spike pointed out.

"And then when you tried to pull the gem." Sora nodded, having been informed anout the visions alongside Dolph and Scarlett earlier after they left Wigglytuff's chambers.

"So that's how it's triggered, I see things connected to what I touch." Fairy muttered.

"Another thing, when you saw Azurill you had a vision of the future, but this time you had a vision of the past when you saw Wigglytuff visiting the cave!" Luna added.

"That I had already noticed." Fairy nodded. "At first when I had the visions with the Guildmaster, I thought it was the future as well, but it wouldn't make sense. I mean, we warned him about the trap, so why did he look so surprised in my vision? It didn't make sense, so deduced that it was a vision of the past."

"And the Guildmaster confirmed it." Spike summed up, receiving a nod.

"The only thing I don't know is _why_ I have those visions in the first place. The objects I touched weren't exactly connected to each other, so…" The Vulpix trailed off, letting silence reign for a moment. "… Eh, I guess we'll find out about it soon enough." She shrugged, laying her head on her bed. "Goodnight for you three."

"Night."

* * *

"Guildmaster, are you sure?" Chatot asked worriedly.

Wigglytuff stared out of his chamber's window for a moment before nodding. "Yes, I'm sure. Those three are making quick progress! I bet they could take any of the members if they fought one-on-one."

"Except the two of us, of course." Chatot interrupted. "I think Dugtrio and Croagunk would give them trouble too."

"But that still means they're more capable than over half of our numbers, and they were here for what, two weeks?" Wifgglytuff grinned. "Prism's right, whatever will happen, they'll be ready for it."

Chatot frowned. "If you say so, Guildmaster."

"Oh Chatot…" Wigglytuff sighed. "Have I ever wronged you about something as serious as this before?"

"… No, Guildmaster. I guess not."

* * *

And that's that.

 **Fairy:** Disappointing.

A bit, aye.

 **Fairy:** So, things are finally moving?

Yep. You're going to meet some people on the next few chapters, and not all of them will be pleasant.

 **Spike, chuckling:** Hey, are you going to put us on a theme? Fairy's got two star-themed moves now that she's going to create her Starfire Chains.

Yeah, I already announced Fairy, Luna and Sora's, I have an idea for Dolph, Scarlett and a few others, and there's three giving me trouble, including yours.

 **Spike:** Oh yeah, since this isn't MLP I can't really call my moves things related to dragons anymore. Don't think I missed the 'Ember' nickname Fairy gave to Sora.

Yep. Some people might know, but the whole group was created for a MLP fic I'm writing on Fimfic called Guardians of the Aura (that's why this one is called Guardians of the Sky! Stupid, I know)… and that I'll probably cancel anyways; lost the hype for it. Might rewrite it here, though; got some ideas that might work.

But yeah, you, Luna and Sora were the only canon characters in the Guardians of the Aura group, and when I decided to use them here I couldn't leave you three, so I created characters with your names – nickname in Ember's case – while taking a few of the canon characters traits and incorporating them into OCs: Spike's loyalty and slight childishness, Luna's tendency to loudly announce her complaints, even if she's a bit more aggressive in here, and Sora's… actually I'm going shut up now since that side of her hasn't appeared yet.

 **Dolph:** The bronies present might have an idea.

Lucky them, then.

This is Aguion12, signing off!

... Let's see how many followers/favorites I'll lose for being a brony, even if I'm slowly leaving the fandom.


	8. Author's Note - Status and Projects

This Author's Note is more related to my life, my works and me as a person than this story, so if you don't really give a shit, you can skip to the end for an abridged version of the whole thing.

I advise against it, though. When I started thinking of how to write this I had the idea of making it on the same format I make my chapters and had a bit too much fun doing it. It might be at least somewhat amusing.

Heh, maybe I'll start writing my notes like this, they're much more entertaining to read.

* * *

Utter destruction, that's the only way of describing the city as it was. Toppled buildings, massive craters, even ravines that brought down bridges and skyscrapers. All of it done in the last few hours.

The sources of destruction were obvious enough. After all, you can't simple ignore three fallen titans alongside a literal army of creatures both bipedal animals, quadrupeds and even humans scattered about, either holding a weapon or wielding magical energies around their bodies.

Standing on top of one of the titans was a man. A humanoid eagle with golden eagles covering his body, with blue feathers serving as his 'hair' and tail, and an horizontal line of green ones on the underside of his wings; he wielded a silver and yellow rapier, but at the particular moment he was using it as a cane to keep himself from falling.

Aguion suddenly looked upwards in annoyance. "Ah shit, already? Hold on guys, let me just…" He looked below to the many creatures gathered on the streets, trying to regain their breaths. "Oi, Faerie! Take care of things for me while I talk to the audience! Not you, the TWotE one!" The aforementioned kitsune sent him a tired grin and nodded. "Good, come on." He touched his rapier to the ground and a magical circle appeared around him.

The glow covered his vision of the world for a split-second and when it faded he was around half a kilometer away from the army. "Okay, here is good." He cleared his throat before looking forwards.

"Hey guys! Well, let's go to the point." He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for the lack of chapters. I was a bit occupied, as you've seen. Seriously though, Life, School and Writer's Block over there were pains in the ass to deal with." He deadpanned at the fallen giants as the characters of his stories and stories ideas made sure they were finally dead. "But my computer breaking _three_ _separate times_ was bullshit."

He rubbed his forehead with a weary sigh. "Alright, I'll be the first one to admit that my chapters have no schedule whatsoever, mostly because writing is a hobby of mine, and not a full-time job. I write when I want to and have the creativity for, or else the chapters are going to be shit. Believe me, it has happened before."

Aguion grinned and put his arms behind his head. "It doesn't help that I'm working on a pretty big project of mine: a furry-themed tabletop RPG! Well, a homebrew I mean. I've always wanted to play a tabletop RPG with my friends, but none of those assholes wanted to be DM." He narrowed his eyes in determination. "So I decided to master that shit myself, but it was going to be a RPG the I liked. Mix that with the fact that I had some wandering thoughts about how my own tabletop would work like and… yeah."

"Before you ask no, I probably won't be publishing it for a few days, two weeks tops." Aguion shrugged. "I'm working my hardest to finish it so I can play it with my friends, so I won't be doing much for my stories until then, sorry. On the bright side, I'm almost finishing it, just need to write down the spells, racial abilitites and the world's lore so it won't be long."

He paused for a moment before beaming, punching his left hand with his right. "Actually, this ties in pretty nicely to the next thing I want to talk about! But first, NO this fic isn't dead. I already gave up on my other one on Fimfiction, but that's because I'm rewriting it! The reason why it ties in with my RPG, is because that's where the rewrite is going to happen! Remember Faerie? She's from The Will of the Elements! She's basically that world's version of Fairy."

He turned back to the audience. "Well, that's the only fic I'm 100% certain I'm writing, but that doesn't mean it's the only idea I've had in the meanwhile. I had a LOT of ideas, most of them related to the same OCs I'm using on Explorers of the Sky and The Will of the Elements." He held his hands up with a sheepish laugh. "I like them a bit too much, especially Faerie, but at least I'll chance their personalities a little bit between fanfics to keep things somewhat unpredictable." He touched the ground with his rapier again, creating yet another runic circle this time on the floor at his side. "So far, my ideas are these…"

A white and pink-furred bipedal kitsune appeared on top of the circle, manipulating light, fire, ice and solar fire effortlessly. " **The Will of the Elements** will be a MLP/Dungeons and Dragons Crossover focused more on D &D, even if there'll be a lot of interaction of the Guardians with the MLP cast, especially Spike and Luna because of obvious reasons. Again, the only one I'm certain to write. – Long story short? Don't mess with Time-Space magic, or else you'll find yourself a couple trillion kilometers to the left on the multiverse. Spike and Luna learned that the hard way. Now where the hell where they, and why the hell does the wild animals want them dead so badly?!"

The image changed to an anthropomorphic-looking Zoroark wearing an attire very similar to how a Darkrai looks. " **Descendant of the Legends** is a Pokémon project completely unrelated to the 'Guardian-verse' I guess you could call it, and somewhat of a Power Rangers crossover. – Turns out Necrozma is an asshole who successfully managed to take control of every single one of the Legendary Pokémon. But hey, Arceus had a plan! If only he had chosen a less insane group of Pokémon to wield his fellow legends powers…"

Three figures appeared this time, seeming to be transformed humans. A blond boy with fox-like characteristics grinned widely alongside his two friends, a pink haired gryphon-girl and green haired dragon-boy respectively. Both the boys had claws of shadows forming on their hards while the girl had a chain of light wrapped around her arms. " **The Guardians of the Chakra** is a Naruto project, heavily inspired by Yet Again, With a Little Extra Help. – The Bloodline Purge was a huge dark spot in Kirigakure's history, many innocents killed and families destroyed simply because of idiotic, if understandable, fear. Yet, one of the worst consequences was losing an extremely powerful clan, and an even more powerful Light/Dark kekkei genkai, to Konohagakure."

Two creatures appeared, one similar to a bipedal alien-like cat that glowed white, and the other a black and white bipedal gryphon, but with her lion half looking the same as her partner. " **The Daughter of Light and Darkness** is an Ori and the Blind Forest project inspired by Tatsurou's PWNY fanfics both here and on Fimfiction. – The storm raged violently, and Kuro did her best to protect her nest and offspring from the wild winds even as it ripped feathers from the owl. One of those feathers was sent flying chaotically through the sky until it slammed against one of two magical leafs that were also being carried by the mighty storm. Then they fused."

A bipedal gryphon with the botton of a fox and without wings and a human girl that couldn't seem to open her eyes appeared, grinning as red fire, flying daggers, blue gravitational energy and yellowish time energy spun around them while they stood on top of a spider web trap made of pink chains. A red and pink heart floated between them both. " **The Soul of the Copyfox** is an Undertale project, based on the original idea I had for Faerie that I won't be able to continue with on TWotE. – Frisk gulped as she stared down the abyss she almost fell inside. As she slowly and shakily stood up, she spotted a pink locket with a bird's head engraved into it well within her reach, and without being able to think of a reason not to, she reached for it. That day marks the first time she ever saw a monster, and the day her life turned to the path of comedic insanity. Not that she ever regretted it."

Four humans with animal characteristics stood, each seeming to have their own color code. A green-coded wolf-boy wielding two handguns, one in each hand. A blue-coded lion-girl holding a rapier in a hand, a crossbow on the other, and an orb with six blade sprouting from it floating by her side. An orange-coded tiger-girl holding a guitar with a sword blade sprouting from it, a bass-axe strapped to her back, and an ocarina on her hips. And a pink-coded fox-girl holding a high-tech looking pair of… yo-yos? " **FEST** is a RWBY project centered on Team Festival, a product of my hype over the series. – This year Beacon had a good batch of students, especially when it came to teamwork, with the best examples being teams RWBY, JNPR and FEST. Meanwhile Glynda already felt her head starting to hurt as she observed the faunus-exclusive team composed of a slutty fox, a deadpan snarker wolf, a shy mess of a lioness and the very definition of irony that was the tigress."

A kitsune much like the first appeared, but it only had seven tails instead of nine and was only manipulating light around her whole body. " **The Vixen Heroine, Kitsune!** is a Boku no Hero Academia project inspired by my hype over the anime. Seriously, that shit's GOOD. –Otogibanashi Tenko rolled her shoulders as she walked through U.A., heading towards the area she was going to take her entrance test as she regressed her quirk until she was only a girl with fox ears and three tails. She suddenly grinned, already knowing that she was going to pass the test and planning the hell she was going to raise on U.A. as a student. Then Tokoyami Fumikage made the mistake of capturing her attention."

Again, four anthropomorphic creatures stood, this time _another_ kitsune, a hellhound and two dragonesses one blue and one black, all four with their backs to the audience and lifting their left arms, where four black X marks were visible. " **The Mythos Flame Quartet** is my final project, a One Piece one since I finally decided to watch the anime. The damn anime with +800 episodes, and that I'm still on the 98th episode. Ah, and inspired by This Bites! – There was another island before Logue Town. An island full of battles, beverages and debauchery. An island that was home of two dragons, a kitsune and a cerberus. An island that keeps four Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits and their current users."

Aguion let the spell dematerialize alongside the illusions and groaned in exhaustion. "Dang, I'm too tired to this." He panted with a chuckle. "That was a lot of ideas I had eh? Sometimes I have my overactive imagination and creativity." He smiled. "Anyways, that was all I wanted to say! Bear with me for a while so I finish my RPG and keep a lookout for new chapters that I'll write for my fanfictions! Hey, do me a favor and review with the fanfic you want me to write first since I'm having trouble deciding besides TWotE! See ya!" He beamed and ran back to the army to check if they were all okay.

* * *

TL;DR:

Not dead.

Life's a bitch.

I have no schedule for chapters.

Occupied with making a homebrew RPG but almost finishing it, so gonna return writing soon.

I have a lot of ideas for new fics that I want to write, being them about MLP/D&D, Pokémon, Naruto, Ori and the Blind Forest, Undertale, RWBY, Boku no Hero Academia and One Piece.

Bye.


End file.
